Secrets
by ktoll9
Summary: This is an AU fanfic about a very justifiable grudge and a very angry female. Witness the life of Kyoko plus one.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Skip Beat! Thank you Nakamura Yoshiki for all of your inspiration and sharing your wonderful talents.**_

* * *

 _ **Secrets**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

Kyoko Mogami was a 15 year old normal girl at one time with grand dreams of marrying her Prince Charming one day. Yes, she was a little shy when it came to men and yes, she was a bit cautious when it came to things to do with the opposite sex. She loved her Shotaro, her Prince, very much and was more than willing to do anything she could to please him or, give him anything he wanted. So on her 16th birthday, she did just that. It was the one and only thing she had that she could give freely to him for Christmas, they would be married one day after all. He didn't care that it was very precious to her, it wasn't to him. He had already given his away long before they left together for Tokyo and it was hers to give. It was her responsibility to make sure that no mistakes were made when she gave it, in his opinion. So... It wasn't his fault that plain, boring woman, so much like his mother, might get knocked-up. Besides if she was so willing with him, how many other men was she willing to with? This is what really broke the camel's back and sent a box of food flying at the couple's heads, filled with food and early pregnancy hormones to splatter on the wall behind them in a vivid mess of ketchup, mustard and chocolate milkshake.

Seven months later, in late August, a beautiful raven haired, golden eyed little boy was born by the name of Kuon Mogami. She liked the name, it reminded her of her Fairy Prince Corn and thankfully he had his mother's eyes, hair and most of her other features. The name of the father would forever remain unwritten on the birth certificate and a little boy would have a doting mother, that a month later, would join the world of entertainment. She would vow to take vengeance upon Sho Fuwa but, her other reason would be so that she could give her son the life that she never had. One filled with material wealth and maternal love in spades. Sho had hardened her heart, but her little Kuon-chan softened it like a medicinal balm on an open wound. However, the wound would remain forever and unforgiving.

* * *

She had failed the entrance audition, but for her son she would persist. In the end she finally made it and was now sitting in Lory Takarada's office accepting the fact that she would happily start from the very, very bottom of the entertainment industry. As the doors to the palatial office closed behind her new manager Sawara-san she turned to Lory Takarada and asked, "Takarada-san, may I have a word with you?"

He nodded, "What is it Mogami-kun?"

Quietly and very sheepishly she began to tell him. She wanted no secrets between her and this man that seemed to genuinely want to help her. "I... um.. I have a secret that you should know about, but I don't wish for anyone else to find out until it can no longer can be hidden."

He cocked an eyebrow and motioned for her to sit. "Mogami-kun, our world is filled with secrets. I will help you in any way that I can."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Well.. you see... I... I have a son. He'll be six weeks old tomorrow. I will do anything that I can to make it in this industry but, I need to be there for him too. I don't want to be the mother that mine was."

Lory fell into deep thought. "Will that be a problem sir?"

He looked up at her and smiled gently. "No my dear, not at all. If you like, you may bring him with you. We do have a daycare center here at LME and they are quite attentive and filled with all of the love and care that he will require." She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Now all she had to do is make sure they never missed the bus.

Things went rather quickly after that. Every day she would arrive early and work hard. At noon she would visit the daycare center and spend time with her little Kuon-chan and in the evening they would take a taxi home, eat dinner and prepare for the next day. It was during these times of working hard that she had become acquainted with Ren Tsuruga, Kanae Kotonami, Yukihito Yashiro and Maria Takarada. Four of her closest friends and they still didn't know her. She had nearly been exposed when working as Ren Tsuruga's temporary manager. It nearly killed her to have to quickly slip out and take Kuon-chan home and leave him for the night with the Okami. She felt horrible about taking advantage of their kindness and felt even worse for being away from her son overnight. Her study guides, that night as she sat at Tsuruga-san's coffee table studying as he slept, were nearly soaked in tears. Ren misunderstood her quiet distress and thought it was due to her mother being a perfectionist. Oh if he had only known... He probably would have hunted that bastard Fuwa down himself and ripped him limb from limb the next day. She was, after all, still his little Kyoko-chan and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Quickly her star began to take off. She got the Curara CM, then soon after that an unsuspecting Sho Fuwa's producer offered her a roll in his PV. Now... She looked nothing like the little girl that he had so brutally tossed aside. Thanks to little Kuon, she had filled out nicely. Her bust had grown two sizes and her hips were now noticeable. Her waist was still curvaceous and tiny and her legs were long and lean from all of the walking that she did when it was nice out. Now, she was at least an inch taller, so here she was, a nicely filled out young mother that was a bit taller than most of the Japanese women, that Sho so reverently worshiped and she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him unless it was to further her career.

"Well, he can at least do this much for us." She glowered as she waited in the empty conference room.

"I've come for you. They gave you the wrong room number." He told her as he examined her for familiarity.

"Oh! Fuwa-chi! So nice to meet you." She giggled with fake enthusiasm as she fought the overwhelming desire to rip the skin off his face and feed it to him. There are so many deliciously evil things that ran through her mind as he tested her identity when walking down the halls of the studio. All of which involved removing bits of his male anatomy and putting them in horrid places that wouldn't be very comfortable for him. She snorted at the imagery.

Her biggest mistake was flicking that salt at him for Mimori's sake. _Oh you stupid, naive little whore._ She thought grimly. _He is going to have so much fun with you. Maybe I can stop this before it starts._ She then flicked the salt at him and gave him a knowing look. That's what gave her away. There would be many a time that day after his little discovery and the teasing that he put her through, that he would hear the words, "Go fuck yourself." and he would be stunned beyond words. She was definitely not the Kyoko he knew. She was a firebrand and _**he liked it**_! Although, he certainly wouldn't admit it just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"What are you and Sho-chan? What is your relationship with him?" Mimori asked the loaded question in a voice that made Kyoko want to vomit. Being around this woman made her think of a preference of changing little Kuon's diaper than spend time around her.

"Mimori-chan, we are nothing and we never will be." She assured her. "I would rather wade through an ocean of dung than spend any of my personal time with him. My reasons for being here are strictly business." All of which she said was filled with the passion of disgust and hatred and made an eavesdropping Sho wince at her words. A tiny voice at the back of his mind cried, _Wow she really hates me_ , but a louder more arrogant voice in the front declared, _Who cares?_

The filming of the PV went without a hitch, at least until it came time to kill the demon/Sho. She _**really**_ wanted to kill him. She wanted it from the very depths of her blackened romantic soul. She couldn't get rid of the addictive feel of his neck being crushed by her very own fingers. Thankfully, a little talk with Moko-san and a quick call to the nursery to check on little Kuon, brought her down from her murderous high and she finally fell into character to complete the PV. She didn't really feel the desire to kill him again, at least not until he ripped her phone from her hands and rudely hung up on Tsuruga-san. At that point things came from her mouth that Sho had never heard and would make a sailor blush with embarrassment. The only thing that came to Sho's mind was a stunned, "What the hell?" as he watched her stomp down the hall and into the elevator with her phone dialing and glued to her ear. Which he thought was another call to her precious Tsuruga but, in fact, it was to her precious little Kuon.

* * *

Kanae Kotonami didn't exactly hate all children, she just didn't like the ones in her family. There were simply just too many of them. She was uncomfortable around them, which is why she never dared to trek down this particular hall of LME. The only reason why she was here was because she wanted to know why her best friend would so casually tell her no to lunch with her. There stood Kyoko with a cute little, almost 3 month infant twirling around, with both of them giggling and her showering him with kisses. He had an infectious little laugh, just like her. Was he her little brother or, was she just helping out? Kanae had to know, the curiosity was just killing her and we all know what that does to cats.

"Who was the baby you were with at the daycare during lunch?" Kanae asked with a little jealousy in her tone.

"Moko-san... Please don't ask me that question." Kyoko answered quietly as they sat in the LoveMe locker room.

"Mo! You turned me down for lunch... again and as your best friend, I have a right to know! Are you helping out?" She asked. Kyoko shook her head.

"Is it your little brother?" She pushed. Kyoko shook her head again.

"Mo! If you don't tell me everything... We are no longer best friends. Best friends don't keep secrets!" She told her as she started for the door to leave.

"NO! Moko-san! I'll tell you..." Kyoko let out a heavy, deep sigh and Kanae sat next to a teary Kyoko. "He's... He's my son." Kanae gasped. "His name is Kuon."

Kanae put her arm around her shoulders. "Kyoko.. It's okay. I'm sorry I pushed. You really don't have to tell me everything." She felt horrible for pushing so hard for the truth.

"No, you're right Moko-san. Best friends really shouldn't keep secrets. I want you to know." and with that Kyoko told her _**everything**_ and I mean _**everything**_.

After Kanae Kotonami heard the tale of the travesty that was Kyoko's current life, little Kuon earned a new visitor at lunch time with his mommy, his brand new Auntie Moko and when Kyoko couldn't get to him Kanae did, which helped immensely during her time as Mio.

* * *

During her time at LME, Kyoko had made many friends. Kanae was her closest and dearest but, during the planning and execution of the Happy Grateful Party, that Kyoko used to help Maria with, she had no choice but to bring little Kuon with her. Thus, little Kuon was blessed with another auntie. Auntie Maria fell instantly in love with the dashing little devil and doted on him for a week straight. Now little Kuon had three regular visitors to the daycare on a regular basis and the Happy Grateful Party went off without a hitch.

Maria was very tight-lipped about where she went every day after school when she came to LME and it made Ren Tsuruga very curious. What could she possibly be doing? Was she staying out of trouble? Where was she spending all of her time? One day he finally found his answer as he watched her sneak into the daycare then watched her play with one very special little baby. She never played with any of the others, only that one. What was so special about him? Granted he was adorable and he did have the most devilish smile for a baby, but why would she only play with that one and not the others? Then there would be days when Kyoko would play with him and strangely enough, the Ice Queen, Kotonami-san. Why was this infant so special that the LoveMe girls and Maria would pay him so much attention? Yashiro Yukihito was equally intrigued.

Ren was at a photoshoot on this fateful day and Yashiro's curiosity overwhelmed him. He had to know who this child was. So on this day... He followed Kanae-chan to the nursery and watched her uncharacteristically twirl, play with and shower this adorable little baby boy with kisses. "Um.. Kotonami-san.. Who is this cute little man that you're holding?"

Kanae nearly dropped him then clutched him tightly to her breast. She looked at him with panic in her eyes like a doe that was being stalked by a hunter. "Um.. He belongs to a friend of mine." She explained. "I'm picking him up for her." She then placed him in his pram and quickly gathered Kuon-chan's things and started to leave.

"What's his name?" Yashiro asked wondering why the young woman was so panicky.

"Oh.. His name is Kuon-chan." She told him as she quickly left the room then the building to drop him off at the Darumaya with Kyoko's Okami and Taisho that now thoroughly loved the child as a grandson and loved Kyoko like a daughter. To them, that blond piece of human garbage would never set foot in their establishment as long as Taisho was around and he would never come near Kyoko or, the baby as long as Kanae existed. With this revelation, Yashiro had his partial answer; although, he wanted more information before he answered Ren's question.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Now news spreads fast and in an agency like LME, where there are many talented and beautiful people it spreads even faster. Ren nearly had a stroke when the office ladies were heard discussing one of the cutest faces in LME that went by the name of Kuon-chan. He couldn't help himself, he had to find out who this young man was and this is why, once again, he found himself in the nursery watching Maria-chan and Mogami-san playing with the raven haired little boy with the infectious laugh that looked like a carbon copy of Kyoko in male form. She was changing a diaper, she was cuddling him closely and it reminded him of how his mother used to hold him when he was small. He was pulled from his reverie when he heard Maria's little voice ask Kyoko, "Onee-san, may I hold Kuon-chan." as she held out her arms and his heart nearly stopped with Kyoko's answer.

"As long as you're careful Maria-chan, he's the only one I've got." He watched her smile gently and hand the infant to Maria then turn to the diaper bag and remove a bottle to warm it.

"I'll be right back Maria-chan. I just need to warm this up." She waved the bottle at her.

Maria nodded and held the squirming infant as if he were made of glass. "It's okay Kuon-chan, your mommy will be right back." Maria cooed and Ren learned Kyoko's secret.

At this point, it being close to his birthday and Valentine's Day and long after the incident in Karuizawa, Ren had already lost his battle against his love for Kyoko. His resolve told him that he truly didn't care that she had a son, he was a part of her and by extension, Ren would love him also. So, secretly, little Kuon-chan had just gained a _**very**_ oya baka Uncle Ren. One that would actually put Kuu Hizuri to shame, in fact. Now in all honesty _(according to this humble observer)_ , big Kuon would have never stood a chance had it not been for little Kuon. Had Mommy Kyoko not witnessed the over the top gushiness of Ren as he played with little Kuon, her romantic heart would have stayed on the frozen tundra of Sho-land and left poor Ren to whither away; however, he still had much work to do to earn her trust and little Kuon would willingly assist.

* * *

For Valentine's Day Kyoko was practically assaulted by that blond asshole and big Kuon wanted to rip his vocal cords out and show them to him. Had Kyoko not bit the bastard and kneed him squarely in the nads, big Kuon would have done it for her; however, he could have done without the string of colorful words that crossed her lips that day, effectively letting everyone know, under no uncertain terms, exactly what she thought of the bottled blond waste of space and how very unwelcome his borderline sexual assault really was. Later in the day, Ren would thank her for the birthday gift and big Kuon would show his gratitude for the special Valentine's gift, wiping away any trace of the rocker that was left in her mind. _(Quite unexpected, not..)_ Days later, little Kuon would be found holding the cutest tiny sheep in his chubby little hands as a gift from his oya baka Oji-chan and Kyoko's heart would soften a tiny bit more.

* * *

Not long after, along came Chiorin Amamiya, LoveMe member #3 or, Auntie Chichi as Kuon-chan would late refer to her as. Initially she and Kyoko were not on the best of terms, but as time went by they warmed up to each other and became the best of friends and with Kanae she would become a staunch member of the anti-Sho league. She became a firm supporter after he decided to pay a visit one day to humiliate Kyoko on the set, once again and had to be forcibly removed by security when he continued to interrupt every scene that Natsu was in. He gained many enemies in the industry that day and a permanent black mark on any chance he thought he might have had to work with Director Ana. _(Seriously, what is it that Aki Shoko actually does? Other than screw Sho and help him mess with Kyoko?)_

* * *

At this point in our trek through Kyoko's life, we would find the birth of the Heel siblings plus one. Their adorable little baby brother, Ryuu. Honestly there is nothing cuter than a five almost six month old baby boy decked out to look like a mini Hell's Angel, according to Lory Takarada's twisted sense of humor, and nothing cuter than watching Cain Heel canoodle the little guy; although, one was never allowed to get close enough to enjoy the display, because as soon as he was done doting on his sister and their little brother he would go back to being the man that they all feared and shit themselves over. _(Is this guy bipolar or, what?)_ Needless to say, mess with Setsuka and you have a lit match, mess with Ryuu and you are just squirting kerosene on it, because you would have both Setsuka and Cain on your sorry ass and _**that**_ my friend is something you _**Do. Not. Want.**_ , just ask Taira Murasame and Manaka-chan. Their lives were a living hell all through the filming of Tragic Marker, not that they didn't deserve it though. With Murasame's snide remarks and unwanted advances toward Setsuka and Manaka-chan's flirting and bitchy little mouth, they heartily earned it. Miraculously enough, the Heel siblings never truly got out of hand and Tragic Marker was a complete success. No one ever watched it for the heroes but, that serial killer was a complete bad-ass and made the movie the blockbuster that it was. BJ would be one of those characters that no other actor could ever duplicate, it just wouldn't be right.

During this time is when Kyoko Mogami found out what a loving and sweet man Ren Tsuruga really was. At first she was a little upset with him and didn't let him know that she knew out about big Kuon _(due to her weird ability to analyze the human physique)_ , but then she realized that he kept his secret as her fairy prince so that she would still keep the tiny sliver of her innocence intact and she loved him all the more for it. She would keep this new secret until she felt she was worthy of such a loving man and continue on her journey of self discovery accompanied by her son.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

The evening that Kyoko Mogami saw her mother on the television claiming to not have any children, it nearly devastated her. She couldn't fathom how any mother could feel that way about their own child now that she had Kuon-chan in her life. She couldn't imagine life without him. He was her sweet little man and he would be forever. She picked him up in her arms and held him closely then gently lay him in his crib and stroked his hair and gave him a soft kiss goodnight.

"Mommy loves you very much Sweetie." She then left for the alley for a breath of fresh air and her own little personal session of reflection. She was in deep thought when she heard the voice that made her skin crawl. "Oi, Kyoko!" She didn't respond, she was still in so much pain.

"Oi!" He uttered some half-assed semi-caring words then forced another kiss on her.

"Sho... just... leave me alone." She then walked to the park nearby and sat to reflect peacefully and that's when her fairy prince arrived, big Kuon. His arms were so comforting and inviting. They felt like home. After several moments of heart-wrenching tears and emotion she realized that she had let herself slip and backed away.

"I... I'm very sorry Tsuruga-san." They then sat on the park bench in the cool March air, bantered back and forth like they always did then he pulled up the videos of him eating properly and sat quietly as she watched them.

As Kyoko watched the little videos, she realized that she was completely gone when it came to big Kuon and she truly didn't care whether or, not her mother acknowledged her. What mattered at that point in her life was that she would be determined not to be anything like her mother. Kuon-chan would always have her, even if it meant giving something up for him. With that determination she informed Ren of her plan to pick herself back up and face the problem head on.

* * *

When the Okami opened the back door and spotted Sho, then scowled and slammed it in his face, he was a little shocked.

"What the hell? How rude." But when the Taisho, a large very intimidating and gruff man came to the door sharpening a very large meat cleaver, Sho nearly wet himself.

"Young man... I will only tell you this only once... You are not welcome here... You need to leave... NOW." Needless to say, Sho did not need to be told again and left quickly to look for _stupid little Kyoko_. During all of this ruckus, little Kuon was as quiet as a church mouse, patiently waiting for Mommy to return.

If Sho had stayed even a few moments more he would have heard Ren Tsuruga. "Mogami-san.. You know if you or, Kuon-chan ever need anything at all, you have my phone number. I will be more than happy to help in any way." and this he told her with a loving smile that he only ever revealed to her.

She blushed cutely and told him. "Thank you Tsuruga-san, we really appreciate it." Ren's heart exploded with happiness for this little step in the right direction and Kyoko's heart was starting to warm up and beat again.

* * *

Initially Kyoko was terrified to meet her mother with Kuon-chan, but the little man, her 'Corn stone', her Princess Rosa and her Infinite points from Ren, gave her the courage that she needed to face the woman and say her piece.

"Well... I see that you have made the same mistake I made and ruined your life." Her mother huffed.

"No Mother.. I did not." Kyoko told her in a calm even tone.

"What are you talking about? Your bastard child is proof of it." She told her flatly.

"No Mother.. Your mistake was to not love me. To actually hate and innocent child because of your foolish actions. I don't hate Kuon-chan for my mistake. He is the best person that has ever come into my life and I will never allow him to believe otherwise." Kyoko told her with love in her voice.

"Well, then why are you here? What do you want from me? Support?" Saena asked what she felt was obvious.

"No Mother.. I want nothing from you. I only wanted you to know that if you would like to ever spend time with your grandson... You have my permission. Here is my phone number and address if ever you would like to spend time with us. Thank you for seeing us." Kyoko handed her a slip of paper with the information, bowed gracefully and left feeling that she had finally closed a door and opened a window to let the fresh air into that part of her life.

Saena quietly sobbed and felt a sense of enormous pride in the fact that her daughter was able to do at such a young age, that she was never able to do as a full adult. The shame in herself was stifling.

* * *

"Takarada-san, this fax just came in for you." His secretary informed him as she lay the interesting little document on his desk.

"Ah well... This is indeed interesting." He responded with raised eyebrows in surprise, but a heavy heart in what it implied. He sighed believing it to be hard hitting bad news for one of his favorite talents. He picked up his phone and made the call.

"Mogami-kun.. I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible. Can you make it in today?" He asked trying not to reveal anything in his tone.

 _"Certainly Takarada-san, I will be there in about fifteen minutes."_ Her voice sounded cheerful.

"Alright I will see you then." He hung up and shook his head.

* * *

"Ah Mogami-san" Ren smiled gently.

"Hi Tsuruga-san." She chirped sweetly.

"and how are you doing today Kuon-chan?" He tickled the giggling baby under his chin and tousled his thick black locks. Yashiro stood in shock at this new revelation.

"We're just going up to see Takarada-san then we'll be heading home for the day." She informed him.

"Oh.. Well, does my favorite little guy need a ride home?" He asked little Kuon but Kyoko new the question was for her. Yashiro was still frozen in shock.

"I don't know how long we'll be." She told him in a thought filled tone.

"That's alright we'll wait for you in the LoveMe room." He gave her another dazzling smile and she blushed.

"O-okay." She headed for the elevator and entered to travel to the top floor to see the man with the interesting fax.

"Ren?..." Yashiro paused.

"Yes Yashiro-san." He answered in his usual even tone.

"Is that baby Kyoko-chan's little brother?"

Ren gave him a serious look and told him, "I think that question should be discussed in a more private area, if you don't mind."

Yashiro nodded and followed him to the LoveMe room where they would wait for Kyoko.

As they walked through the door Yashiro asked again. "Well?" He prodded.

"Well what?" Ren answered a question with a question.

"Is that her brother or, not?"

Ren turned to him and sighed. "Yashiro-san, that is not my information to give. If you would like to know you should ask Mogami-san yourself."

Yashiro huffed. "Fine.."

Ren looked at him pensively. "and don't even think of asking me for my phone." Ren added preemptively. Yashiro glowered in silence as they waited for the young mother and her beautiful baby boy.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

Kyoko finally made it off the elevator and now she stood before the large ornate doors of Lory Takarada's office, wondering two things: 1) What did he want to see her for and 2) What the theme of the day would be in his office. When she finally opened the door she fought to bite back a hearty guffaw. The room was covered in soft plush carpet and brightly colored toys and plushies littered the room, some of which came amazingly close to human sized. To see Lory in the pink and grey spotted elephant costume, delighted Kuon-chan and sent Kyoko over the edge into fits of giggles. _(How on Earth was she supposed to take this man seriously?)_

"Mogami-kun! Have a seat." Lory motioned to the overstuffed sofa that had replaced one of his solid pieces of antique furniture that normally graced the office. Kuon-chan reached for one of the brightly colored, fabric toy blocks and Kyoko looked to Lory for permission to set him down. Lory smiled gently and nodded.

"So... Takarada-san, why did you need to see me?" She was a little worried and was half watching as Kuon-chan crawled off to play with all of the wonderful new things he saw, occasionally picking something up and exploring it with his mouth and new teeth. Lory took the fax that he had received earlier from her employee folder and slid it across the coffee table for her to look at.

Kyoko sat silently for a moment as she perused the legal document not believing what she saw. "Sir... Is this what I think it is?"

Lory nodded silently with a heavy heart.

"This is wonderful!" She shocked him.

"Mogami-kun?" Lory was stunned.

"I'm emancipated! I'm free to take care of Kuon and make my own decisions without worrying about my mother stopping me!" She leapt up and hugged Lory tightly. "Thank you so much Takarada-san!"

Lory let out a sigh of relief. He truly believed that she would take this much harder. "Now that this is out of the way Mogami-kun, have you given any thought on what we discussed on White Day?"

Kyoko smiled gently and told him. "If Kuon-chan approves and he has no problem with me having a son... I don't mind but, I will not approach him. I cannot make the mistake of giving myself blindly to a man ever again. I have Kuon-chan to think about."

Lory understood. "You do love him though?"

She smiled softly and nodded. "I do."

"Are you going to tell him you love him?" Lory asked with hope.

"No Takarada-san. I will not. I refuse to embarrass myself like that again." They ended their conversation and Kyoko left with an infant that was steadily becoming a bit fussy due to a soiled diaper and teething.

* * *

When Kyoko and Kuon-chan entered the LoveMe room, they saw the Demon Lord discussing something with a quivering Yashiro-san. Kuon-chan's fussiness instantly dissipated and he started scooting and reaching from his mother's arms for Ren cooing, "DA! Da-da-da-da-da!" Kyoko was mortified and Yashiro was overcome with glee.

"Oh my god, Tsuruga-san! I am so sorry!" She howled as Ren twirled and bounced Kuon-chan with the baby giggling and laughing the whole time.

Ren turned to her with a big smile. "For what Mogami-san?" Her breath caught.

"He-he called you Da." She stammered out.

"Mogami-san... I don't mind. In fact, I'm honored this little guy thinks of me so highly." Her eyes softened and tears welled up.

"I... I uh... He needs to be changed." She told him as she walked to the refrigerator and removed a cold teething toy then put it in the infant's mouth and took him to be changed.

"Mogami-san.. would you and Kuon-chan care to join me for dinner this evening?" He sounded a bit nervous but, Kyoko didn't catch it. Yashiro did, however.

Yashiro looked at his charge slyly. "Ah it would be nice to have something other that rice balls today." Yashiro commented offhandedly.

Kyoko stiffened then launched into her tirade. "Tsuruga-san! I will not let my son eat like that and I most certainly will not allow you to eat like that either! I will make dinner for both of you tonight and you will not say no." She told him firmly and Yashiro was shocked by this new information.

When Kyoko turned her attentions back to the squirming, diaperless infant, the Demon Lord made an appearance in Yashiro's direction. "Would you like to join us tonight?" Ren asked in a syrupy venomous tone.

"Uh... Um, that won't be necessary... Ren." Yashiro stammered.

"Oh but I insist. I don't think Mogami-san will mind."

Kyoko turned back to the two men. "Of course Yashiro-san, you're always welcome!" She smiled sweetly. And that is how the four of them ended up at the Darumaya, after hours enjoying a comfortable 'family' meal.

* * *

"Does that young man know about Kuon?" Taisho asked Kyoko as she took the noodles from the pan.

"Yes, he does." She nodded then plated some vegetables.

"Good... I like him more than that Yankii." With that the Taisho grabbed the plates she was holding and left Kyoko to grab the rest.

* * *

Yashiro had left for the evening, the Taisho and Okami had retired to their bedroom and Kyoko had tucked little Kuon in for the night. Ren and Kyoko now sat at the coffee table in the living room quietly sipping their tea and unwinding from her eventful day.

"So.. How did everything go with you mother today?" Ren inquired carefully.

"Well.." She paused. "She had a few choice words about my poor decision making skills regarding men but, other than that I gave her my contact information in case she ever wanted to get to know her grandson." She chuckled softly. "Takarada-san received a document from her minutes after I walked out of her office, emancipating me from her." She sighed from mental exhaustion.

"Is that a bad or, a good thing?" Ren asked carefully.

"A very good thing." She smiled then nodded. "A very, very good thing." He gently took her hand and rubbed little circles with his thumb as he looked into her beautiful golden eyes, as if he were searching for something.

He smiled gently. "I better get going. I have a flight to catch in the morning."

They both stood. "I forgot.. You're wrapping up the movie aren't you?" He nodded. "I'll see you out then." She told him as they made their way to the back door.

"Remember... If you need anything or, just want to talk... I'm just a phone call away." He told her softly.

"I'll remember.." A soft blush crossed her cheeks. "Tsuruga-san..." He turned as he stood in the alley. "Thank you." She glanced up at him though her thick black lashes then quickly kissed his cheek and shut the door behind her.

Kyoko sat against the back door blushing furiously. "What did I just do?" She shook her head. "No, that was perfectly acceptable... It was just a thank you. That's the only way he'll see it. He doesn't have to know the real meaning behind it." She sighed deeply and looked at her watch. "Hmm, it's already nine." She trekked upstairs and quietly hit the books for an hour then went to bed. Tomorrow she planned to pay a visit to Sho and call Kanae then go to school. Her filming for BoxR wasn't until late afternoon, so she could take little Kuon to LME before she left for filming and pick him up when done.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

* * *

"Oh... Hello Shoko-san." Kyoko greeted the manager of the boy she had come to see.

"Hello Kyoko-chan. What brings you here today?"

Kyoko took a deep breath and calmed her temper. "I need to speak to you and Sho about something... Together."

Shoko was wary of Kyoko's calm demeanor. "Well.. This way." She motioned as she guided Kyoko to his office down the long hall then entered.

Sho looked up in surprise. "What do you want?" He spat out.

She smiled gently. "I just came to tell you I will no longer be your messenger for your parents. I gave them your contact information when they called."

He huffed. "Whatever, if that were true they would be here tomorrow to take you back to Kyoto."

Kyoko laughed. "No. They really wouldn't." His eyes narrowed at her. "They wouldn't be able to."

He snorted. "They have to, you're mother made them responsible for you."

She shook her head. "Sho... Unlike you... My life is my own now."

He gave her a confused look. "What does that mean?"

She smirked. "I received my emancipation documents yesterday. Now, if you please... Shoko-san... Fuwa-san... I would appreciate it if you would no longer harass me or, I will have to file for a restraining order. I felt that it was only fair that I warn you. Thank you." Kyoko bowed and left the two to contemplate the conversation as she left the building.

She sighed in relief. "Now to call Moko-san."

* * *

Yashiro had to get to the bottom of this. He felt it was the duty of a good manager to protect his charge from scandal and if news got out about Kyoko-chan and her son, there would certainly be a scandal that would he would need to deal with on behalf of Ren. This is why he was sitting in Lory Takarada's office watching tightrope walkers parade across the room.

"How can I help you Yashiro-san?" Lory smiled and rubbed his palms together.

"Well Sir, what can you tell me about Kyoko-chan?"

Lory looked at him curiously. "Hmm, how about you tell me what you know."

Yashiro wasn't sure if it was his place or, whether it would make trouble for her. "Well, there's something a little disturbing that I discovered last night and I'm not sure if it would be good for Ren's reputation."

Lory cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean that she has a child?"

Yashiro looked at him in shock. "Sir you say that so casually." He was worried.

"Yashiro-san, this is the modern age... There are many young women in her position and I refuse to be someone that would punish such a loving mother for making a slight error in judgment one time. That wouldn't be very loving of me... Now would it?" Lory paused. "Now, you tell me what you know about her personal life, maybe we can help. Perhaps we can make it a little easier."

Yashiro nodded enthusiastically and pulled out his little notebook.

Yashiro spilled all of the information that he had collected over the time that he had know Kyoko. The bruises on her wrists, the hand print and subsequent cut on her face he had caught sight of at Fuji TV once in passing, the constant sexual harassment by the young rocker, the verbal abuse and his stalking behavior. Yashiro even included the rumored violent behavior towards Reino in Karuizawa after she had expressly told him to not involve her in his affairs.

"I see... This boy is definitely a problem." Lory sat back in his chair in deep thought.

"Ren probably knows more of it, but he refuses to tell me anything." Yashiro added.

"Well... That's to be expected. He's a very private person."

Yashiro packed away his notebook. "No kidding." They both laughed.

"Yashiro-san... Would you be willing to take on a LoveMe assignment for me?" He asked in a conspiratorial tone.

"Does it involve Kyoko-chan?"

Lory nodded. "Yes... I would like for you to be her manager until Ren returns." He could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Yes Sir... I would be happy to."

Lory grabbed a stack of files and handed them to him. "Good, these are her offers. I need you to go through them for her and make selections that she would benefit from."

Yashiro was nodded happily. "Absolutely Sir."

Lory waved him out of the office and Yashiro made his way to his office to sift through Kyoko's future career opportunities.

* * *

"That stupid woman..." Sho grumbled as he balled up yet another music sheet and tossed it onto the floor. Ever since his meeting with Kyoko he had been unable to concentrate. "Who is she to tell me what to do?" He huffed as the point of his pencil went through the next sheet and tore it. "Damn-it! What right did she have to give my parents that information?!"

"Sho!" Shoko barked. "You need to relax." She turned her tone to one more calm.

"Relax? Relax?!" The pitch in Sho's voice went up as he questioned.

"Yes, Sho." She paused. "If you don't... You'll never get that piece done." She pointed out then sighed. _Maybe I can reason with Kyoko-chan_. She thought not taking Kyoko's warning seriously.

Sho's chair scraped loudly across the floor as he angrily pulled away from the desk he had been sitting at. "I can't do this today. I need some fresh air." He announced.

"Sho... don't do anything stupid." She wanted him to wait until she could reason with Kyoko before he sought her out again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Trying to keep his tone even. He was trying to sound innocent without being sarcastic about it.

"Alright then. Just be back by three, you have a photo shoot for the cover of your new single." She reminded.

"Yeah, yeah... I know." He waved her off as he walked out the door.

Shoko sighed. "I really hope he leaves her alone today."

* * *

"Onee-san!" Maria called out as she ran toward Kyoko and Kuon-chan in the lobby of LME.

"Oh, Maria-chan!" Kyoko answered as the little girl stopped in front of her. "Did you need something today?"

"Well..." Maria started shyly, shuffling her feet in front of her and staring at the floor. "I was wondering if you would mind taking Kuon-chan and me to the park today." She made sure to mention the baby's name first to make the idea more appealing.

"Hmm..." Kyoko looked at her pensively. "I really don't need to be at BoxR for another four hours..." A large grin crossed her lips. "and it's really pretty out today... so, I don't see a problem."

Maria squealed out and hopped excitedly. "Yea! Thank you Onee-san! I'll let Grandfather know."

Kyoko shook her head, smiling as she watched the frilly little eight year old speed off.

* * *

Sho watched the strawberry-blonde young woman and the frilly little girl dote on the now six month old little boy as they sat under the tree on the park bench. He snorted then rubbed his hands together like a comic book villain. "Wonder who the brats are." He headed in their direction. She had not seen him yet. "Probably baby-sitting. How fitting for someone so plain." He made sure to emphasize the plain part. Lately it really wasn't so true.

"Onee-san, are you taking Kuon-chan to your taping today or, are you going to leave him at the daycare." He heard the little girl ask.

"Maria-chan... I have to leave him at the daycare. He would disrupt the scenes if I didn't have anyone to care for him there and I would worry about him." He heard Kyoko's curious response. _Why would she worry about some slobbering brat?_

Maria giggled. "Yea! That means I get to play with him more."

Kyoko smiled at her as she took the bottle from Kuon, placed him into position to burp him and rubbed his little back. "Yes Maria-chan, you get to play with him until seven, when I come to pick him up." She then sat the baby back into his pram, tousled his soft locks and kissed him gently on the forehead.

Sho felt his heart drop at what he was witnessing and a large lump formed in his throat. He turned and walked away as he felt an uncomfortable heat form behind his eyes. "Can't be.." He whispered to himself trying to deny his thoughts and remembering all of the hateful things he had ever said to her all at once.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

Sho had a lot of time to ponder the scene of the young mother in the park that he had witnessed. She behaved so lovingly and so caring to that little dark haired baby that was in her arms. It certainly didn't seem like she was baby-sitting at any point and he couldn't convince himself that she was. He knew...and the time frame fit. "Kami... What have I done?" Hot tears started streaming from his eyes as his fingers raked through his hair then pulled. "No wonder she hates me. I did this to her and threw her away." He felt low. "I'm the garbage... I don't deserve her."

Shoko Aki entered the office to find Sho in a pitiful state. She expected him to either be in his angry Deva King visage or, his normal arrogant self but, certainly not this. He was completely broken. "Sho? Sho, what happened?" She quickly came to his side and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Shoko...I.. I think I've done something terrible." He whispered.

She was getting worried. "What did you do?"

He sighed deeply and began. "Shoko.. You remember when you first met Kyoko?"

She nodded, she was even more worried now. What did he do to her this time?

"Do you remember what I said? You know, about her being a the type of girl that would sleep with anyone if she slept with me?" He asked in a small voice.

Shoko nodded once again.

"Shoko.. I saw her with a baby today and I don't think she was just watching him." He finally said it out loud.

Shoko's eyes went wide. "You don't think.." Her question trailed off.

"I do... He's the right age and the time frame fits. I'm the only one she knew back then. God Shoko... What have I done?" His voice and hands trembled as tears started to flow once again. "No wonder she hates me so much. Shoko... What do I do about this?"

"Well, we have to handle this discretely or, there will be a big scandal and you would lose a majority of your fan-base." She pondered out loud not realizing how cold it sounded to him.

He looked at her incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I ruined Kyoko's life... I just found out I may have a son... and I've treated her like dirt for so long... _**ALL YOU CAN THINK OF IS MY FUCKING FAN-BASE!**_ "

"Sho.. I" Realizing her error.

"Don't! Just get the fuck out!" He yelled.

* * *

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked Yashiro as they walked down the hall.

"Absolutely." Yashiro smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I thought it was just for yesterday when you gave me the ride." She told him sheepishly.

"Nope. I will be your manager until Ren gets back." He confirmed. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not! I really appreciate it. I actually need a little help right now. I have so many offers, I just don't know where to start." She confessed.

"Well then.. How about you come with me to my office and we start going through your offers?" He smiled and held his hand in the direction he wanted her to go.

She nodded excitedly. "Of course."

* * *

"LME Talent Department, Sawara speaking." Sawara Takenori announced in a tired voice.

" _Ah yes... Sawara-san? Um, this is Shoko Aki... I was wondering if I could meet with Kyoko-chan."_ Shoko asked nervously.

Sawara sighed then leafed through Kyoko's schedule then noticed the sticky note that instructed any correspondence from Fuwa or, Shoko go directly through President Takarada. _This means trouble_. He thought.

"Shoko-san... Um.. I need to put you on hold for a moment. I will be transferring you to the party that can discuss Kyoko-chan with you." He informed her in an emotionless tone.

She was a little worried and surprised. _"Ah.. Of course."_ She sat quietly through the soft music playing on the line. _I wonder if she got a manager_.

After four minutes on hold he finally answered. "Lory Takarada speaking. How can I help you?"

" _Ah..."_ Shoko was stunned, the President Lory Takarada himself was speaking to her?

"Hello?" Lory called out in a musical tone.

" _Oh. Sorry, I was just a little surprised. Takarada-san."_ She chuckled nervously.

"It's alright my dear. How can I help you?" He almost sounded like he was speaking to his own child.

" _Well, I was wondering if I could make an appointment for my charge to see Kyoko-chan in private."_ She asked nervously.

"No.." His voice took on a hard tone.

She was taken aback, _"Why?"_.

"Shoko-san, you do realize that your charge's behavior has been... shall I say... less than desirable towards Kyoko-chan. I firmly believe that if they met in private right now, his behavior wouldn't be any different that any other time he's met with her." He explained, remembering all Yashiro had told him.

" _He really needs to speak with her."_ She insisted.

"Really? Maybe if you enlighten me to the situation, I may change my mind." Lory said slyly.

Shoko sighed. _"It's a delicate matter that could result in a scandal."_

Lory snorted lightly. "I am aware of her situation Shoko-san. Why would he need to speak to her about it?"

" _Because he believes that he is responsible for it."_ She reluctantly revealed.

Lory sat silently pondering. "You may meet with her but, only with witnesses. I don't want a repeat of what happened in your presence at Fuji TV. Is that understood?"

Shoko winced at her own irresponsibility. _"Ah... Yes Sir. Thank you."_

"She'll be available in the morning at 9am. The rest of her day is filled." He informed her as he scribbled on the little heart-shaped pad before him.

" _Thank you Sir... I will make sure we're there. Thank you."_ The call ended with a heavy sigh on both ends.

Lory sat back in his chair and sighed heavily once again. "I'm sorry Mogami-kun, but this is something that needs to be done. Kuon-chan needs to know he has a father and his father needs to have the chance to get to know him. I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Lory picked up his phone and dialed. "Ah yes... Do you and your new charge have a little time? I need to discuss something with you."

" _Of course Sir."_ Yashiro told him as he glanced at the young woman sitting on the sofa in his office reading a script.

"Good, I need you up here as soon as possible." Lory told him then ended the call.

* * *

"Mogami-kun, Yashiro-san... Please have a seat." Lory motioned to them. "I have something important to discuss with you."

They nodded and sat on opposite ends of the sofa. Yashiro started to take out his planner to take notes.

Lory stilled him. "That won't be necessary."

"Mogami-kun... There is something I would like to ask you." His voice sounded very serious.

She nodded.

"Does Kuon-chan's father know about him?" He asked in a gentle tone.

She felt the hints of anger boil up into her soul and answered. "No.. Nor would he ever care to know. According to him I'm just a plain, boring whore." she spat out.

Lory shook his head. "Mogami-kun, don't you believe he should take responsibility?"

"Not if that's the only reason. I don't want him treating my son like he's something he can just toss aside when he gets bored." She explained. "I don't want Kuon to ever feel like I did with my mother."

"Are you certain he would do that? Shouldn't you at least give him a chance?" Lory prodded gently.

Lory's love schemes and antics came to her mind instantly. "Takarada-san..." Her voice lilted in a quiet ominous rage. "If you think for a moment that bringing us together would be good for Kuon... You are sadly mistaken. I do not love him and he never loved me. I was only one night of entertainment to him."

"I see." Lory said sadly. "Mogami-kun... I am giving you a LoveMe assignment..."

"No.." She said with dread in her voice.

"You have a meeting tomorrow at 9am." He continued.

"No!" She protested.

"Mogami-kun... You will not be alone. Yashiro-san will accompany you and I will also have Kotonami-san attend if you like." He finished.

She sighed in resignation. She knew this would be done sooner or, later. "Fine... You don't have to have Moko-san here. I'll do this."

"Judging from his past behavior... I will insist that Sebastian attend as a body-guard for you." He told her in a no nonsense tone.

"Yes Sir. Are we finished?" She asked in a small defeated voice. He nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

Aki Shoko stormed into the bedroom of her charge at 7am and ripped the covers off of a haggard looking 17, almost 18 year old young man that looked like he had aged 10 years overnight. "Sho! Get up!"

"What the hell do you want?..." He grumbled.

She sighed. "Sho.. You have an appointment to meet Kyoko-chan at 9 this morning." She told him in an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday."

"She'll see me?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Now get cleaned up and dressed. Oh and I would suggest you not dress like a peacock in heat. Try to wear something a little... normal." She told him.

He nodded and left for the shower with a nervous energy and hope in his heart.

* * *

"Ugh..." Kyoko sighed heavily. She had been thinking of this new situation all night. _It's not like I have to marry him. I make my own decisions now. And Kuon needs to know his father._ She thought about how she grew up not knowing hers. _And I don't have to love him. I love Kuon and Ren. But, does Ren love me? What about that girl he told Bo about? Ugh... it'll be okay. We've been fine on our own this far and I don't need a man to make my life complete. I can support myself and Kuon. Okay! Let's do this._ She stared at the clock as it struck 7am then rose from her futon, straightened the room and checked on Kuon in his crib.

She smiled softly and stroked his small back then kissed his temple. "Aw, still sleeping." He rolled over and cooed softly in his sleep.

 _Guess I better get ready._ She shuffled through her closet to pick her outfit for the day and decided on something Natsu-ish. She then gathered her things and headed for the shower.

* * *

She stood before him dressed in a royal blue, form fitting blouse with bare shoulders and long sleeves. It gathered gently below her now C-cup bust-line and clung tightly below her waist to her now noticeable hips. Her blue denim jeans clung tightly to every curve and were tucked neatly into her lace-up knee high, high heeled tan boots. Her makeup was light but, it enhanced her natural beauty. Her strawberry-blonde hair was smoothly swept to the side. She was a vision. A vision with his son on her hip. He couldn't breathe and his head felt like it was filled with cotton.

She turned to the dark haired young woman next to her and gently handed the infant to her. "Thank you Moko-san." She told her.

"Kanae-san, you can bring Kuon-chan to the playroom." the frilly little blonde doll told her and tugged on her blouse. Kanae Kotonami nodded.

"Kyoko... If you need us. We'll be in the other room." Kanae informed her as they walked to the room inside Lory Takarada's expansive office.

Kyoko nodded. "Thank you."

"Is that..?" He stammered out as he watched them leave.

She nodded. "His name is Kuon. It means Eternity." She told him in a voice without emotion. He repeated the name quietly to himself.

Sho rushed to her and fell to his knees in front of her then wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened. "God Kyoko... I am so sorry... I... I am so sorry." Tears were streaming from his eyes.

She stood silently in shock with hands to her sides, fighting angry tears. She would not cry in front of him no matter how much she hurt.

"Kyoko... If I had known." He whispered into her blouse.

"You would have what, Sho?" Her eyes narrowed.

He was silent.

"Would you have told me what an irresponsible whore I am, Sho? Sent me back to Kyoto so your parents could deal with my mistake? Well Sho?" She asked in an even tone with her venom slowly seeping in.

"I... I don't.." He stammered as he loosened his grip on her, knowing what was in his heart at the time.

"Sho, you may not know, but I certainly do." She pushed his arms off of her and stepped back, then walked to a table near the large plate glass window and poured herself a glass of water and sat. "Sho... I know we don't love each other, but I am willing to allow you to spend time with Kuon."

He stood and moved to where she was sitting. "Kyoko.. I."

She cut him off. His statement was something she was definitely **not** going to allow. "Your time with him will not be unsupervised. The moment you say anything to hurt him or, behave like you have in the past... will be the last moment you will **ever** be allowed to see him again." She told him firmly.

"Kyoko... Please... Let me say something to you." He begged.

"No Sho... I am not doing this for you. I am not doing this for me, I **don't** love you... I am only doing this for him. If there is anything that you think you have to say to me that doesn't involve him... I don't want to hear it. If you are here to tease, insult or, verbally abuse me... Then you can leave right now and never come back. Am I understood?" She finished not leaving him any room for negotiation.

Sho hung his head in shame and sighed deeply. "I understand." He told her defeatedly.

Now that the conversation was out of the way Kyoko felt a little more empowered and infinitely more calm. Hopefully Sho would keep his word. "Would you like to see him."

Sho looked up at her with hope in his eyes and nodded.

"I'll go get him then." She told him and left to retrieve the infant in the next room.

* * *

Kyoko walked into the playroom to Kanae and Maria playing happily with little Kuon and smiled gently at the scene before her.

"Everything okay?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko nodded and picked him up from the plushly carpeted floor. "I'm taking him to meet his father." She announced grimly.

"Kyoko... Don't let him use Kuon-chan to get you to come back to him." Kanae warned.

Kyoko chuckled. "Moko-san... You will **never** need to worry about **that**. I may be blind in some aspects, but I will **not** allow him back into my heart... **Ever**." She told her as she left with the infant to the next room.

"I hope you're right." Kanae glowered.

"It's okay Kanae-san... We won't let that happen." Maria told her with an evil glint in her eyes and smiled mischievously.

Kanae smirked sinisterly. "You're right. We won't." _Kyoko has Ren, we just need to make sure he knows he has her._ And with those thoughts, Yashiro, Maria and Lory gained an ally in the battle for love.

* * *

"Hi Kuon-chan... I'm your Papa." Sho whispered gently as he stroked the small back of the infant that was clinging tightly to his mother with his face buried into her neck.

Sho looked up at her. "When is his birthday?"

"He was born August 26th." She told him as she brushed the hair out of Kuon-chan's handsome little face. "He was a little early."

Sho nodded. "Sorry..."

"Stop. We've discussed this enough." She didn't want to hear any more apologies. She had enough for one day.

Sho nodded again.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

"Can I?" He asked with a little excitement in his tone.

"As long as you're careful." She warned and gently handed Kuon to his father.

"Wow... He's... He's just as beautiful as his mother." He said absently as he stared into his son's golden eyes, initially holding him as if he were made of the finest crystal.

Kyoko winced, then relaxed as Sho cooed and played with his son. Yashiro had stepped out to give the two young parents their privacy.

After an hour playing with Sho, Kuon lost interest and crawled to his mother who was sitting at the small table reading her script. He plopped down on his diapered bottom and held his arms out to her. "Ma! Ma-ma-ma-ma." He babbled.

She put her script down and smiled gently then picked him up. She looked up at Sho from where she was sitting with Kuon in her lap. "Sho... I need to drop Kuon off at the nursery. I have a photo-shoot in and hour." She informed him as she started to pack her script into her bag.

"Can I see him again?" Sho asked with hope.

"You can, but you'll need to speak to Yashiro-san to make an appointment." Sebastian stepped out of the room to retrieve the manager from the hall.

Sho shoved his hands into his pockets to prevent himself from destroying anything he may have accomplished. "Thank you Kyoko. Sorry." He apologized once again as Yashiro entered the room.

"Yashiro-san, could you help Shoko-san and Fuwa-san make an appointment with Kuon-chan for me?" She asked and Yashiro knew what she meant.

"Of course Kyoko-chan." He answered. "Fuwa-san... This way." He led Sho out the large ornate doors of Lory's office and Kyoko went to the playroom to let Kanae and Maria know how everything had transpired.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

It had been a long hard couple of weeks for Kyoko, but it finally paid off. "Yashiro-san! I got the part." She squealed as she ran toward him in the hall where the LoveMe locker room resided.

"You did? That's wonderful. You worked very hard for it. Congratulations Kyoko-chan." Her happiness was infectious.

Ren emerged from the men's room that was off to the side and behind her. "Congratulations?"

"Oh! Tsuruga-san, I didn't know you were back." Kyoko exclaimed with surprise.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan found out she got the part for Momiji." Yashiro announced.

Kyoko was shaking with glee and fidgeting. She looked up at Ren through her dark lashes and smiled and that's when Ren let it slip. His smile softened. "I love you." His eyes grew wide when he realized and Yashiro quickly stepped into the men's room.

Kyoko froze then looked at him intensely. "Tsuruga-san?" She said nervously.

Ren steeled his nerves and gathered his courage. "Kyoko... I love you. I love Kuon-chan. I have for a very long time." He reached and stroked her cheek softly.

Kyoko closed her eyes tightly, her heart was racing and she leaned into his touch. "I... I love you too." She calmly forced out with a single tear then gently smiled. "I love you." blushing fiercely.

He pulled her into his arms and they clung to each other tightly. "What about the high school girl you said you loved?" She mumbled into his shirt.

He pulled her back to look into her eyes in confusion. "Where did you hear something like that?"

She realized her mistake and froze a little. "Um... A little bird told me?" her brow furrowed.

Ren thought back and realized what he had said to Bo. "Would that bird be a chicken? Perhaps one that doesn't know how to keep from gossiping?"

"I... I'm... I'm sorry... I'm Bo!" She cried out in a panic.

Ren shook his head and laughed. "Kyoko... answer me something." He said gently in a serious voice.

She nodded.

"What do you do when you aren't working or, taking care of Kuon?" He hinted.

She looked at him with a pensive stare and deeply thought then a little light flashed behind her eyes. "I go to school."

"And what kind of school do you go to?" He hinted again.

"A high school for people in the entertainment industry." She informed him.

"And what would that make you?" He smiled gently at her.

"Oh. OH! Oh my god. How could I be so clueless! I'm that girl?!" Her thoughts tumbled out.

He nodded. "Yes you are."

"Y-You love me?" She asked sheepishly.

"And Kuon-chan too." He added.

"Even though I'm not a..." She blushed even more fiercely than before.

"It doesn't matter to me Kyoko. It was never important to me. Only you and Kuon-chan are. I love you for you. I love everything about you." He pulled her back into another hug and kissed her hair.

"Tsuruga-san?" She mumbled.

"Ren.. Kyoko. Please call me Ren." He asked.

"R-Ren... What do we do now?" She asked worriedly.

"Well... If you don't mind I would like to take my beautiful new girlfriend... Kyoko... Out to dinner to celebrate her getting her new part." He told her beaming proudly. "If she doesn't mind."

"I would like that." She smiled shyly. "I'll ask Chiori if she can watch Kuon tonight."

He nodded. "If she can. We can drop him off at her place when I pick you up." He kissed her brow. Text me when you find out. If she can't... We'll think of something." He smiled.

"Okay." She pulled him to her and boldly gave him a quick kiss on his lips then felt her ears go up in flames once again.

He gave her one of his most heavenly smiles. "Okay... I think I better go get Yashiro-san. He's been in there for quite a while." He laughed then turned into the men's room.

* * *

Kyoko raced quickly to the LoveMe room and slumped onto the bench with her heart pounding furiously. "He loves me. Me. God how could I have been so stupid? And he loves Kuon too." She smiled gently and sighed hugging herself.

"God! I hate cleaning up after those stupid musicians." Kanae glowered.

"It was pretty disgusting in there. What did they even do with those?" Chiori shivered.

Kanae looked up at Kyoko. "Ew god! What's with that look!"

Kyoko was positively glowing. "I have a date tonight." She told her in a breathy voice.

"You do?" Chiori was in shock.

Kyoko nodded. "Ren asked me to dinner."

Kanae smirked and Chiori was a little surprised.

"Would you..." Kyoko was a little nervous about asking for this favor.

"What?" The both asked.

"Would you mind watching Kuon-chan tonight?" She asked nervously.

"I would love to!" Both Kanae and Chiori exclaimed, they both loved little Kuon and had been waiting to care for the little devil for quite some time.

"But, I can't take him to my place. It's too busy for him and he's such a quiet baby. I don't want my nieces and nephews rubbing off on him." Kanae added.

"Oh! We can stay at my place tonight. I know my Kaa-san wouldn't mind. She loves babies." Chiori chirped.

"Thanks guys." Kyoko sighed with relief.

"We'll pick him up from the nursery so you can get ready for your date." Kanae patted her on the back for encouragement and smiled. _Finally_ , she sighed. _They're safe_.

* * *

Kyoko primped and pulled at the knee-length black fitted dress with long sheer sleeves as she turned in the mirror to see how it looked with her black peep-toed high heeled pumps. She checked her makeup and hair and readjusted her bra and stockings. "I'm so nervous." She sighed.

"Kyoko-chan. It will be okay. You look beautiful." The Okami told her.

Kyoko took a deep breath and checked once more then spritzed on her perfume and nodded. "I think I'm ready."

"Good." The Okami told her. "Because your young man is waiting downstairs for you."

"Oh my gosh... Why didn't you say something?" She asked in a panicky voice.

"Calm down dear. I wanted to make sure you were ready without rushing around." the gentle woman told her.

"Thank you." Kyoko said hurriedly as she grabbed her black clutch and ran down the stairs.

Ren stood straight, almost at attention like a soldier as soon as he saw the little goddess descend from the steps. "You look beautiful." He smiled with a dreamy look on his face.

She blushed cutely and glanced up at him through her thick dark lashes. "Thank you Ren."

He placed her hand around his arm and escorted her to his car.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" She asked nervously as they pulled up to valet in front of the large theater and the scores of people filing in.

"I wanted to take you somewhere special. I think you'll like it." He patted her hand as he left the car and quickly rushed to open her door. "Relax, you'll really like it." He told her with a wide boyish grin.

She nodded as she took his hand and gracefully exited his car. As they handed the valet his car keys she looked up and noticed the title on the marquise of the theater, _**Pyotr Ilyich**_ _**Tchaikovsky: Swan Lake**_. She gasped then looked at him with excitement. "Really?" She squealed.

He chuckled then nodded as they made their way up the steps and through the large ornate doors. "Thank you." She smiled softly and whispered. Any negative thoughts that nervously plagued her were completely blown out of her mind the moment the music began.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

* * *

 **Ren Is Off The Market!**

[ _New to the scene, internationally featured in ads in magazines such as_ _ **Gentleman's Digest**_ _and_ _Ladies magazines_ _ **Metropolitan**_ _and_ _ **New Look,**_ _is Ren Tsuruga's new girlfriend, #3 on Japan's Most Desirable Woman List, the top two being married. Where has he been hiding this beautiful little gem? He hasn't been hiding her at all according to sources. She is known for playing Mio. Yes! The scary, beautiful Mio Hongo from_ _ **Dark Moon**_ _. The enchanting deadly angel in Sho Fuwa's_ _ **Prisoner**_ _PV and her latest role is Natsu Kitagawa from_ _ **Box R**_ _. Yes! The beautiful, sexy bully that every girl fears and wants to be and every man wants to be bullied by, the Natsu. Her latest role, it is rumored, will be Momiji the love-lorn ninja in_ _ **Sacred Lotus In The Mire**_ _._

 _Seen here is the stylishly dressed, handsome Ren Tsuruga, with a smile we've never seen and Kyouko, looking like a goddess on his arm, equally as stylish, attending the opening night of the ballet_ _ **Pyotr Ilyich**_ _ **Tchaikovsky's: Swan Lake.**_ _Looks like Ren Tsuruga has made quite a catch, lucky guy._ ]

A discrete, unmarked black sedan and Sebastian met Kyoko and Kuon-chan at the Darumaya the morning the story was released. The press had not found her home yet, but it was only a matter of time if action was not taken quickly.

* * *

Aki Shoko was truly in a panic. As of late, Sho had been riding the high of the advantageous connection with Kyoko and now that seemed to be dashed upon the rocks with the entertainment news article that sat ominously before her on her coffee table. "I guess she really meant it when she said she didn't want him in her life." Shoko sighed. "I really hope Sho doesn't see this."

"Doesn't see what?" Sho stopped in the doorway from the bathroom and was drying his hair. _(He is seriously still sleeping with his manager?)_

"Sho! You're up early this morning." She tried to change the subject as she sat her coffee mug on top of the news article.

"Shoko... What are you hiding from me?" He pressed. He was tired of her doing this every time she had bad news, it pissed him off even more and made things worse.

Shoko sighed in resignation. "I suppose you'll find out sooner or, later. Might as well pull off the bandage quickly." She moved her coffee cup and picked up the paper.

Sho read through the article emotionlessly, then dropped it back onto the coffee table and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice.

"Sho?" She was truly worried now. He was uncharacteristically calm for anything that had to do with Kyoko.

"What?" He drank the juice.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine..." He was certainly fine. In his mind he had a trump card. Tsuruga wouldn't even want her by the time he was done. She would come crawling back to him. He smirked at the thought.

* * *

Kyoko and Ren sat in Lory's office. Kyoko nervously fidgeting and Ren bouncing Kuon-chan on his knee and cooing to him in English. "Da-da-da-da-da. Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa!" Kuon-chan squealed and giggled.

"My little man is so smart... Isn't he?" Ren blew a raspberry on his little tummy and Kuon-chan giggled again. "Yes he is!" Ren smiled brightly.

Kyoko couldn't help it. Her two important men were forcing her to smile. "Ren... This is serious." She chided.

"Relax Princess. It'll be fine. Stop worrying so much." He gave her a peck on the cheek and she blushed.

Kyoko sighed deeply. "I'll try."

Lory entered his office with his usual dramatic flair. "Ahh... Can you feel it?" He said in a dreamy voice and Ren rolled his eyes.

"Here it comes." He leaned in and whispered to Kyoko.

"There is Love in the air!" He walked to the couple and tousled Kuon-chan's soft hair. "Right little guy?" Kuon-chan cooed. "See? Even Kuon-chan knows!"

"Shachou... Is this about the news article?" She asked nervously, remembering what she had read. She was still reeling from the contents and the fact that she even appeared on the list mentioned. She didn't check for things like that in the magazines. She read them for fashion advice and makeup tips.

"Heavens no. This is about your debut and your new manager." He announced gleefully. "First though, I need you to look over your new contract and sign it now that you're emancipated, you have that option."

She glanced at Ren. "I'll look over it with you if you want. I just renewed mine."

She nodded. "Thank you Ren." She then took the paperwork from Lory and the couple looked over the terms. All that was required was at least two films that could be considered romantic and she had a span of five years to meet that obligation.

Ren chuckled. "You do this to everyone don't you Boss..."

"I like to make sure to spread the love Ren. You know that better than anyone." Lory told him slyly.

Ren shook his head and Kyoko signed the next five years to LME.

"Could you send her in please?" Lory spoke into his phone to his receptionist. "Yes... Thank you."

The doors opened and in walked a young woman in similar age to Yashiro with dark blonde hair, a slim build and chocolate brown eyes. She seemed familiar to the couple.

"Mogami-kun... I would like you to meet your new manager... Satomi Yashiro. Satomi-chan, this is your new charge and her adorable little boy, Kyouko."

Kyoko stood and gracefully bowed to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yashiro-san. Please take care of me."

"Oh Kyoko-san... Please just call me Satomi, or it will be really confusing when we're around my brother." She told her with a gentle smile.

Kyoko started to protest, but instantly saw her point. "Thank you Satomi-san." Kyoko sat back down closer to Ren.

Lory waved toward the door as Yukihito poked his head in.

"Ah, Satomi. I see you've finally met Kyoko-chan. I have some things for you to look at that will be helpful later." He whispered then let out a fan-girl squeal when he noticed Ren and Kyoko together. Satomi winced.

"Takarada-san?" Satomi questioned silently for permission to leave.

"Ah yes... Kyouko's offers are currently held by Yukihito-san. If you would please follow him, he will bring you up to date." Lory informed her.

"Thank you Sir. Kyouko-san." Satomi bowed to Kyoko. "Please take care of me." She smiled and left with Yukihito.

"Now let's get down to your debut movie." Lory rubbed his palms together and took out two scripts, then handed one to Kyoko and the other to Ren.

" _ **Her Bloody Knight**_..." Kyoko read the title out loud as Ren sat Kuon in his lap and opened the script to read the summary.

"Director Konoe would like for you to be Queen Dahlia and Ren to be Sir Ivan." Lory told them excitedly as Kyoko skimmed through the summary with a glimmer in her eyes.

She smiled brightly and nodded. She wasn't going to be a princess... She was going to be a queen and from the looks of it, an immortal one.

"Also Mogami-kun... We are going to need to find you a more secure place to stay as soon as possible. I want to make sure that you and Kuon-chan are safe from the press and stalkers. I have been researching apartments for you. Here's the list. Satomi-san already has the information. You will go with her today to pick." Lory told her firmly.

"But Takarada-san, I can't afford anything right now." She protested.

"Nonsense, LME has a special contract with the buildings on your list. Trust me... you will be able to afford it." He smiled. "Now... go find your managers and spread the love my children."

Kyoko grabbed her and Kuon-chan's things and Ren carried Kuon-chan as they left to find their managers then take Kuon-chan to the nursery.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

* * *

Sho Fuwa stalked down the halls of LME as if he had a purpose. In a way, he did; however, the purpose wasn't the same one he had for the past few weeks when he turned into this particular hall that lead to the daycare center. One day each week he had trekked down this hall to spend at least one hour with a child that looked more like the woman that he had tossed aside than himself, but today he had an axe to grind with her.

 _She's no longer the pure little Kyoko from Kyoto... She gave that to me! Not him! She is mine! She has no business dating him_. Images of his one-night stand with Kyoko flooded his mind and his image was replaced with Ren. He found it repulsive. _Once he finds out Kuon is mine and knows she isn't the pure little virgin she pretends to be, he'll drop her like yesterday's news_. He smirked at the thought as he made the final few steps to the nursery.

"Alright little guy... your Mama and your Ojisan will be by to pick you up later after work." Sho heard the familiar male voice coo to Kuon-chan.

"Papa! Papa! Mama! Mama!" Sho heard the infant squeal and giggle.

Sho entered the nursery to find Kuon squirming and then clinging tightly to the tall actor in an affectionate hug. It sickened him to see his son giving baby kisses to the man, then being handed off to the daycare worker.

Sho felt the heat from his rage bubble up from his spine and claw its way into his mind. Any thoughts of not making a scene in this place, the place where she held the upper-hand, were completely lost to him. "You fucking whore!" He spat out.

"That's enough of that." Ren said calmly with his gentleman's smile and grabbed the angry, cursing singer by the collar and dragged him from the room with Kyoko following and several daycare workers staring in astonishment.

* * *

Ren roughly shoved Sho into the small office as Kyoko followed angrily behind and discretely closed the door.

"Sho..." She started calmly taking strength from Ren to fight her hatred and anger. "I have had enough of your insults. It's obvious to me that you can't control yourself around Kuon-chan. You are a bad example for him and I have no doubt in my heart that you will eventually try to turn him against me and Ren. I don't want you seeing him anymore." She felt this was the best course of action, to remove him from her life and Kuon-chan's completely.

"I took your virginity Kyoko... you are mine." Sho snarled. "You... are the bad example for Kuon-chan... going around with this pin-head acting like a little slut."

 _ **SLAP!**_

"I... am... **done**... with you." Kyoko turned and left the room, slamming the door closed behind her and leaving Sho and Ren to their own devices.

Sho stood before Ren with fists tightly balled. "Stay away from her. She's mine!"

Ren laughed there was no way he was going to allow this punk near Kyoko again. "Yours? I think maybe she feels the opposite is true from what I just witnessed."

Sho decided to play what he thought was his trump card. "She's the mother of my son!"

"And?" A feral smile crossed his lips. "That should mean something to me? I'm not going to hold you against her."

Sho was shocked. "She's not a virgin!"

"So... How does that affect me?" He paused.

"She belongs to me!" Sho spat out.

"No Fuwa-san, she doesn't. She's not a possession. She's not one of your groupies or, your manager that you can fuck then toss aside when you get bored with her. I **know** for a **fact** she **doesn't** **love** **you** and she **doesn't** want **you** in her life. You know the way out... So, if you don't mind... I have somewhere to be." Ren left the room and left Sho to absorb the hard hitting truth, deciding to do so before he did something that he would sorely regret later.

* * *

Ren rushed to find Kyoko in the place he knew she would go directly to, the nursery. He found her sitting in the center of the room clinging tightly to her happy son with tear streaming down her delicate, ivory cheeks and Kuon-chan running his tiny fingers through her silken tresses.

"Kyoko... are you alright?" Ren knelt by her side gently rubbing her back and soothing her emotional turmoil.

She nodded quietly.

Ren wrapped his two favorite people in his arms and sat with her silently as she began to calm. "Kyoko... let's take Kuon-chan with us today." He whispered to her.

"But..." She started to protest.

"No... You need him and he needs you today. There's nothing wrong with that." He told her in a firm gentle tone. "Besides...Satomi-san will be with you." He reminded.

"You don't think she'll mind?" Kyoko asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure Princess." He kissed her temple. "Let's go." He stood and grabbed Kuon-chan's diaper bag and then helped Kyoko to her feet with a big smile.

 _ **MEANWHILE...**_

Lory Takarada sat before the security monitors in his office aghast, shaking his head in sadness. "I'm so sorry Mogami-kun. I didn't realize it was that bad." He sighed. "I though for certain parental love would help." He turned toward the silent figure that stood stoically next to him. "Sebastian... Please take security with you and help Fuwa-san find his way out."

Sebastian nodded silently and left to carry out his task.

Lory picked up his office phone and dialed. "This is Lory... Sho Fuwa or, any of his acquaintances are no longer allowed to visit the nursery... Yes... Only LME...Yes... I saw it. Thank you." He hung up and sighed dialing once again. "Lory here... Yes... Fuwa-san and his manager are no longer welcome at LME... Yes... Uh hum...Thank you." Lory sat back in his seat, opened a deep desk drawer and pulled out a small glass and a bottle of scotch then sighed defeatedly.

* * *

Satomi squealed in such delight that it would have put her brother's displays to shame when she saw Kuon-chan in his mother's arms. "Oh my goodness Kyoko-chan! You have such a perfect little angel!" She ran to her and started cooing to the infant.

Ren chuckled. _I guess she likes kids_. He smiled widely and shook his head as he watched the Yashiro sister fawn over the charismatic seven month old.

"Oh! Kyoko-chan! Can we take him with us?" She begged.

Kyoko nodded. "I was going to ask you that." She smiled.

"Papa, Papa!" Kuon-chan squirmed toward Ren and held out his little arms for Ren to take him. "Dada, Dada!"

"Whaa? How adorable. He says it in Japanese and English... You are a smart one aren't you?" Satomi gushed.

Kyoko blushed. "I'm not sure why he calls Ren that."

"Kyoko-chan... It's because Ren-san is Daddy in his eyes." Satomi told her with a beaming smile.

Kyoko felt her heart swell and the fear of Kuon preferring Sho over her and Ren flew out of her mind. A gentle smile graced her lips and she felt a soft warmth seep into her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

As the miscellaneous fans, passers-by and paparazzi were gathering along the sidewalk in front of the high-rise building known to be LME to watch the spectacle that was known as a Sho Fuwa tantrum, a lone photographer memorialized a heartwarming scene of a tall gentle actor, a petite strawberry-blonde actress and a raven haired 7 month old infant, sharing a _'family moment'_ in the parking garage. The picture would show Kyoko and Kuon-chan wrapped possessively and lovingly in Ren's arms with a hug before they would enter Satomi's car to leave and search for an apartment for Kyoko and Kuon.

* * *

Once again Lory sat in front of his security monitor, watching as the scenes before him unfolded into something akin to a horror show. He needed to do something quickly before this hurt those dearest to him, so in order to protect love he would call in a few favors and step in... just this once. Lory picked up the phone and dialed.

"Kuu... I have something I need to talk to you about." He said in a serious voice.

" _What is it boss?"_ Kuu asked thinking the worst about his own son.

Lory then spun the tale of Kyoko, Kuon-chan, Kuon and Sho. They sat for a long time on opposite sides of the world and pondered what they could contribute to the first three in order to protect them from the harsh judgments of a strict society and came to one conclusion. It wouldn't be legal if they were caught, but considering Lory's connections he had no worry of it and so they planned.

Satisfied with the plan, Lory hung up the phone on an ecstatic Kuu and Julie Hizuri and dialed the phone once again.

"Satomi-san... I need you to do me a favor." Lory told her in a serious voice.

" _Anything Takarada-san. You've done so much for me and Yuki. What did you need?"_ She asked in curiosity.

"I need you to stall Kyoko-chan's pick of her apartment. Not for too long, mind you... Just a little while. I'll explain later." Lory informed her.

" _No problem Sir. She seems a bit reluctant on picking right now anyway."_ She told him.

"Thank you. I will call you back later." He hung up and began to put the plan into action as the world outside of LME began to explode.

* * *

"So Sho... Are you saying one of the actresses from LME is the mother of your illegitimate son?" The sly reporter bit hard into this interesting development.

"Yes... and the little slut won't let me see him anymore." He spat out thoughtlessly. "No good, plain, boring whore! Who does she think she is? She is nothing! I am Sho Fuwa. She will come begging back to me." He ground out in malice.

The crowd erupted in a cacophony of voices and camera flashes. Sho Fuwa would have his vengeance even if it sent his career up in flames.

Aki Shoko watched in horror as she saw her job slowly slip under the waves of his idiocy. She quickly gathered her things and raced to Akatoki to try and staunch the hemorrhage from the gaping wound that would surely result from Sho's selfish, arrogant outburst.

* * *

"Yes Sir... We'll head back that way once Ren is done with his photo-shoot... Alright... I'll let him know... Thank you." Yukihito Yashiro sighed heavily and clamped his phone shut.

"Something wrong Yukihito?" Ren asked hearing the tail-end of the phone call.

"Not sure. Takarada-san wants to speak to you as soon as possible. So when we're done here we need to head back." Yukihito informed him as he handed him the bottle of cold water.

"Alright. Must be important." Yukihito nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Aki Shoko was being thoroughly dressed down by her boss and denying any knowledge of Sho's situation, to save her own hide; Lory Takarada was gathering documents and calling in favors from, lawyers, doctors and political officials, all close friends and allies that, at some point in his life, he had earned their loyalty and eternal gratitude. They were indebted to him and would move mountains if needed. By the end of the day, his LoveMe #1 and little Kuon-chan would be safe from the media sharks that were circling because of the waters that Sho had chummed. He was assured of this by each and every one.

* * *

"So what did you need Boss." Ren asked as he seated himself across from a worried Lory.

"Before I explain my plan... I need you to watch something." Lory told him as he switched on his main monitor that sat firmly on the wall next to them.

Ren watched, in disgust, the scene that unfolded and the acidic words of Sho Fuwa etched themselves into his mind. Ren's anger was bubbling over. "What are we going to do about this? Is there anyway we can protect them?" He spat out.

"I was hoping you would ask that. Are you willing to do anything to help?" Lory asked in a serious tone.

"Boss... I would die for them if you asked me to." Ren told him without reservation.

"Good... Sign these." He sat a large stack of documents in front of Ren and handed him a pen.

Ren sifted through the documents then looked at Lory in shock. "This isn't legal..."

"No... But it's the only way and by the end of the day... it will be." Lory told him with a finality to his voice.

Ren nodded and began signing.

When all was signed Ren looked up at Lory with worry. "Not to worry son... I'll let Yukihito and Satomi know myself. We'll tell Kyoko-chan together. She'll take the news better that way. It's the least I can do to make up for getting her involved with that singer." Lory finished sadly.

Ren nodded.

"Now send Yukihito in and you go get a cup of coffee or, something from the cafeteria." Lory commanded.

"Alright Boss... I hope this works." Ren sighed then left.

* * *

The search for the perfect apartment was grueling to Kyoko. There were so many things that she wanted to consider now. At least two bedrooms, a large functional kitchen, maybe a study area and a reasonably sized living room to entertain the friends and pseudo-family that she now had.

"This is miserable. I just can't decide on any of these. Where one has one thing I need, it lacks in the others." Kyoko sighed.

"Why don't we go back to the office so you can relax and let Kuon-chan nap in a proper crib?" Satomi suggested.

Kyoko sighed again. "That sounds good. I really don't have anything left to do today and I should really start looking over that script for my debut."

Satomi agreed and they made their way back to LME. Had they entered the building from the front they would have been bombarded with hoards of reporters and paparazzi, fortunately they made their way in through the back and avoided it all, unknowingly.

When Kyoko reached the hall to the offices of Satomi and Yukihito, she and Kuon-chan were swept into the most heartfelt hug she had ever received from Ren.

"Ren? Is everything alright?" He was trembling.

"It is now. Everything is perfect. The two people I love the most are safe." He whispered into her hair. He pulled away and rubbed her arm gently. "Kyoko... There's something you should know about me and I want to tell you as soon as possible. Something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now."

She nodded. She felt a slight tinge of dread creep into the pit of her stomach as he lead her to Satomi's office where the portable crib for Kuon-chan was now kept. He lead her in and quietly shut the door behind him then locked it for privacy.

"Kyoko... I want you to know my real name. I want to tell you about me and who I am. You have that right. You have for a while now." He told her nervously hoping that she wouldn't reject him after the news of his past.

"I know you're my Fairy Prince, Corn." She stated with a gentle smile.

He looked at her in shock then shook his head. He guessed that maybe she didn't know everything. "Kyoko... It's not just that..." He paused then gathered his courage and began his tragic story. "Kyoko... I am not a very nice person. My best friend died because of me. I'm a murderer." He confessed.

"That can't be true. There's something you aren't telling me." She insisted.

"When I was 15, I lived in Los Angeles California. I was wild and angry. I couldn't handle the insults and bullying. Because of me, my best friend and his girlfriend were dragged into the grudges that others held against me. My friend Rick... He had a girl he loved very much, she was full of magic for him... someone that hated me, struck her and I went after them blindly... Rick followed blindly to keep me from doing something stupid and he was hit by a car that was meant for me instead. Kyoko... He died because of my selfishness and stupidity." Tears were streaming down Ren's cheeks.

"Corn..." She knelt before him as he sat on the sofa and took his trembling hand in hers. "It wasn't your fault. You were only trying to protect that girl. Who's to say that he wouldn't have come back and actually tried to hurt her more that just strike her. You weren't driving the car that hit Rick, Corn. It's not your fault. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this. If you need to blame someone, blame the person that killed him... the driver of that car." She told him with passion.

Ren looked up at her in wonder. "I love you, Kyoko."

"I love you too Corn." She whispered into his neck as she hugged him.

"It's Kuon... Kyoko... Kuon Hizuri." He told her.

She pulled back with slight shock coloring her features and gasped. "Your Father's Kuon? He made it sound like you died!" She said a little indignantly. "I'm so glad your safe." She hugged him again.

He nodded then pulled out of the hug, "Kyoko... Now it's my turn to keep you safe." He told her cryptically and kissed her temple. "I've got something I need to do, but I'll see you in a couple of hours. Okay?"

She nodded and Ren left to carry out his self-appointed task.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

* * *

It was finally done, all of the forged documents had been back-dated and filed without notice. The deed had only taken Lory Takarada's partners in crime minutes after they had been delivered to them by the man himself. All knew and would take this secret to the grave. Lory only needed to tie up three loose ends, the Darumaya couple, Saena Mogami and Aki Shoko.

Lory Takarada was shocked to find that the Darumaya couple were more than happy to help in his little scheme. He had been ready to offer a large sum for their silence, but was flatly refused when offered. The one that he thought would be the most difficult was the lawyer Saena Mogami. In her shame of the treatment of her daughter and her abandonment, Saena felt that this one thing, that she could do, would be the beginning of her reparations towards her estranged daughter. When she had witnessed the fiasco of Sho Fuwa and his childish, hate filled behavior, she leapt on the chance that Lory offered.

Aki Shoko was approached by a mysterious young man that emerged from an inconspicuous, darkly colored, nondescript sedan and commanded her attention.

"Shoko-sama... May we have a word with you?" Sebastian asked.

She agreed in bewilderment and entered the back of the car to find Lory Takarada himself.

"Takarada-san?" She asked nervously.

Lory nodded. "Shoko-san... I have something I would like to discuss with you."

She nodded.

"As you are fully aware... Your charge... Sho Fuwa has stirred up quite a storm and I would like to offer you a way out of it." He smiled mischievously.

"I'm listening." Her curiosity was building.

"It's like this..." Lory then brought her into his fold of people that owed him big and Aki Shoko would tender her resignation as Sho Fuwa's manager minutes after she left the company of Lory Takarada. She would later that month become a valuable employee of LME and 56 million yen richer.

* * *

"Kyoko... are you okay?" Ren asked in worry as they sat on the sofa in Lory's office. Kyoko was staring blankly at the forged; yet now, legal documents before her.

"W-wh-why would you do this for me?" She sputtered out. So much had been done for her and Kuon-chan's sake. "Why would anyone do this for me?" tears were streaming down her cheeks. The implications at what had been done were staggering.

"Kyoko-chan, we all did this because we love you and Kuon-chan. We did this to protect you." Lory told her gently.

"But... won't someone find out?" She asked worriedly as she picked up each document and carefully examined it.

"Kyoko... all we have to do is get rid of the originals and you and Kuon-chan will be safe from Sho and anyone else that tries to pry." Ren encouraged.

"You don't mind this?" Her brow furrowed.

"Of course not... That's why I bought this." He pulled out a little white box, removed the contents and placed both diamond encrusted platinum trinkets on her third left finger and kissed her hand. "Kyoko Hizuri..." He gave her another little box he had in his possession and said. "This is for you if you accept."

Kyoko opened the box to a man's ring that matched the two that rested on her hand. She sat silently for a moment. "I accept." She told him as she took his left hand and place the matching ring on his hand and kissed him gently as the blush crept up her neck and colored her ears and cheeks.

If an outsider were to walk in, they would have seen on the coffee table in front of the young couple, a marriage license dated 3 months before the conception of Kuon Hizuri junior, a birth certificate naming him as such with his father Kuon Hizuri senior's signature and a copy of the Hizuri family registry containing one Kyoko Mogami and their son Kuon junior. They would also find a forged DNA test stating Kuon junior's authenticity. Thankfully for them all, Kuon-chan had a common blood-type of one with Japanese heritage, so that anyone that would try to dig would be none the wiser to this new development in Kyoko's life. Now known as Kyoko Hizuri. All traces indicating otherwise were completely erased.

* * *

Days later, at the revelation of Ren Tsuruga's identity, investigative journalists dug and dug and all they would find would be a jealous, envious, childish, hateful Sho Fuwa that appeared as though he wanted something that Ren Tsuruga had and would say anything to get it. They had discovered that Kuon Hizuri and Kyoko had been married for almost two years, they had a beautiful son that favored his mother and they found that scores of acquaintances and fans absolutely loved the little family. They discovered that Saena Mogami had heartily approved of her daughter's husband, she even told them that she herself had attended the private ceremony and pictures were provided. Aki Shoko revealed that Sho Fuwa had indeed been a friend of Kyoko's but, his jealousy spiraled out of control when he discovered that he had no chance with Kyoko and spouted nothing, but venom and slander towards her.

"Fuwa-san... Had I known that you had been stalking Kyoko Hizuri-san. I would have never signed you. Your behavior has been deplorable and does not go well with anything that Akitoki stands for." The President told him.

"She's lying! They're all lying! Give the little brat a DNA test and you'll find out! She's mine!" Sho protested.

"No Fuwa-san! Enough! They even sent over what you asked for! What other proof do you need to satisfy your delusions? Leave this woman and her family alone!" The staunch man demanded. He then slapped the a document in front of the irate young man.

"What is this?" Sho spat out.

"It's a restraining order. If you come within 30 meters of the Hizuri's... you will be arrested." He then slapped another document on the table. "And this is a gag order. You are not to mention anything about any of them that could be released to the public or, in public."

Sho was stunned into silence for once.

"If you would like to continue at Akitoki and attempt to rebuild the career you have so masterfully destroyed in one afternoon... you will abide by these rules." The president told him with finality. "You **will** live in Akitoki housing and you **will** do as your new manager instructs; otherwise, consider yourself released from contract..."

Sho nodded solemnly and left.

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon sat on the sofa in the living room of his, now their apartment as Kuon-chan slept in his new nursery, formerly the guest room. It was a comfortable silence as they cuddled. Kyoko snuggled into him and his hand gently caressed up her side. Kyoko looked up at him through her thick dark lashes and blushed fiercely.

"Kyoko? What's wrong?" He looked at her curiously.

His gentle touches were stirring something warm inside of her. She didn't know how to explain it, so she slowly climbed into his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She wanted more. It felt like it did the night she had mounted him during their time as Cain and Setsuka.

"Kyoko... I can wait until you're ready." He whispered with their brows pressed together and he peered into her eyes. His hands were rubbing tiny circles on the bare flesh of her back under her blouse.

"We...we are... we're legal?" She still couldn't believe it.

Kuon smiled. "As far as the world is concerned, yes. But, if you want a real wedding... I will give that to you... and if you like, we can wait until after that before I touch you in that way."

This time she gave him a long deep kiss. "Thank you Kuon."

He nodded. "We should let our families know. My mom always wanted to plan a wedding."

"I love you Kuon." She sighed and buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too, my little Queen." He kissed her cheek and caressed her hair.

That night they would sleep more relaxed and more comfortably that either had in months.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

* * *

In the coming months Kyoko, Kuon, Julie and Kuu would plan the public wedding of the young Hizuri couple. Julie and Kuu instantly fell in love with their new grandson and he with them. Saena Mogami would be equally enamored by her grandson. He was a quiet, intelligent and very charismatic child and his little vocabulary had exploded due to the fact that he had many adults that would talk to and read to him any chance they got.

All of the insanity spurned by Sho had taken place in the spring and now at the end of summer in July, Kyoko and Kuon would have their wedding for the public. Publicly it would be for show, but for the couple it would be real. On July 26th, one month before Kuon-chan's Birthday, Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri would say their vows before God and the public and declare their undying love for one another.

"Moko-san, I'm so nervous." Kyouko whispered with a tremble in her voice.

"Mo Kyoko! It's not like he can leave you at the altar. He's already married to you." Kanae winked and smiled. She was going to calm this girl, her best friend. It was because of this woman that Kanae and Chiori had been able to graduate LoveMe.

"I know. I'm just nervous I might trip or, make a fool of myself or, something." She whined.

"Kyoko... You'll be fine." Saena scolded.

"Sweetie... I can safely say that Kuon is much more nervous than you right now." Julie smiled gently as she put the finishing touches on her dress and handed her a light blue garter.

"Kyoko-chan, stop fidgeting or, you'll ruin the beautiful job I did on your makeup." Jelly scolded.

* * *

" _But Kaa-san, Kyoko's baby is mine! Why won't you believe me?"_ Sho insisted.

"No Shotaro. I don't want to hear any more of this. Stop! Haven't you done enough damage to this family?" His mother exploded in tears.

"Shotaro..." His father's voice suddenly lilted menacingly over the phone. "Even if what you said was true, we would not stand by you in this. Have you not brought enough shame to this family with the claims of illegitimate children from your exploits here in Kyoto? We have spoiled and catered to your whims enough. Hizuri-san is a good man and loves and respects Kyoko-chan. Your Oka-san and I will no longer listen to any more of your nonsense." His father ended the conversation and hung up.

"Come dear or, we'll be late for Kyoko-chan's wedding. You don't want her to see those tears just yet." He patted his wife gently on her back and left to give his wife the time she needed to regain her composure before they left for the wedding. He reached into his liquor cabinet and grabbed a quick drink of sake to take the edge of his anger for Shotaro.

* * *

Many guests had gathered that day to witness the wedding in the clearing. The bride would slowly walk to stand under the arch in her white silk, pearl beaded, fitted gown with white lace top under a silk beaded corset, tied tightly to her. Her skirt would flow over her curves closely like water to fall behind her in a cathedral length train. Her white veil would hide her golden eyes until the very end when Kuon would move it to seal their union with a kiss. Maria would pepper her path with rose petals and Kuon-chan would bear the rings as he was held in Kuu's arms. Kanae and Yukihito would stand by their best friends in support as the Maid of Honor and the Best Man. Sho Fuwa would sit in Tokyo and watch in anger as the couple made their marriage real in the eyes of God and all of Japan.

"You may kiss the Bride." with those words Kuon took her into his arms and tasted her sweetness fully. His cloudy mind could only hear the background noise of someone saying his name and cheering. He felt a hand on his back as Yukihito patted him to get his attention.

"Kuon! Give her some air!" He laughed.

The blush on Kyoko went from the skin on her scalp to the tips of her fingers showing through the lace on her arms.

"I love you Kuon." Kyoko whispered.

"I love you Kyoko. My Kyoko. My wife." He gave her a heavenly boyish grin and quickly kissed her again.

* * *

"This is even more beautiful than last time." Kyoko sighed as she stood at the French doors that led to the patio of their bungalow in Guam where they would spend the next two weeks on their Honeymoon.

"Not as beautiful as my view." Kuon purred as he wrapped his arms around his wife and began kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Kuon..." She moaned. This would be the first time since their unofficial wedding that he would be able to carry her sounds into the night with him. She turned into his kisses and he continued them down from her neck to the tops of her breasts that weren't covered by her thin silk blouse.

"I love you Kyoko." He breathed onto her warm, soft skin as her small hands slowly unfastened the buttons of his shirt and left trails of fire on his skin from her touch. He leaned in to claim her lips once again. He scooped her into his arms as carried her to their bed and gently placed her in the center. He drew back to take in the view of his little goddess. Tonight he would reverently worship at her altar and would do so every chance he had thereafter.

Kyoko looked into his hungry eyes. "Kuon?" He leaned above her and in to claim her lips once again then deepened their kiss. The heat from his kiss shot from her very core and traveled up her spine, burning her mind with pure lust. One gentle hand caressed her thighs and hips and the other wrapped possessively around her waist as his lips and tongue teased and nipped. At some point during his travels on Kyoko's body, she had lost her blouse that covered her bikini and his teeth had pulled the strings that were holding the top and bottom together. She now lay before and slightly beneath him completely bare and looking thoroughly aroused.

His fingers grazed her as he caressed her thigh. "You are so wet Love." The Emperor cooed as he brought his now moistened fingers to his lips and licked. She gasped in a haze as his hair and breath tickled her on his way down in kisses. "Just a taste." He whispered. His tongue penetrated and his lips sucked gently on the little pearl of pleasure. She mewled loudly and it spurned him on. She was the only thing he had a taste for. She was ambrosia from the gods. Her hips bucked and ground into him as he smiled knowing he was pleasing her. She had never felt anything like this. The one that had taken her virginity didn't take the time to give her so much pleasure. Kuon sent her over the edge with a pleasure filled scream.

"More...I... I need you Kuon." Her lusty sweet voice teased his ears and he was more than happy to oblige as sheathed his thick, hardened length into her for a tight fit. They both gasped. The action had nearly caused him to lose himself, but he was determined to make this feeling last as long as he possibly could. She never knew it could feel this good, this filling. She didn't feel cold and hollow. She was wrapped in warmth, pleasure and love. It was like a drug. The smell of his delicious skin, the heat from his body against and inside of hers and the feel of their mingled sweat brought her to the edge once again. An edge that she would happily dive off of.

"Oh god!" They both cried out as she pulsed and he released. Both fell into exhaustion and glee as they drifted off to sleep into the evening.

They would spend many days of their two weeks making love, laying on the beach and calling the grandparents to check on their precious little treasure over the ocean. When the time was up, they would fly home and begin their lives once again as actors, one with a looming debut.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

The week of August 26th was a very busy week for the young Hizuri family. They had Kuon-chan's birthday planned and ready for a party, which if Lory had anything to do with it, would rival the Happy Grateful event and they had the first read through for _**Her Bloody Knight**_.

Queen Dahlia was already in solid form in Kyoko's mind and her outward appearance reflected it. Her hair was bleached and colored to a fine platinum blonde and extensions were added to bring it past her firm backside. Kuon found this especially delicious when they made love. The feel of her hair brushing against his most sensitive parts as she rode him made it that much more intense.

Director Konoe was deeply impressed at the lengths she would go to portray her character and he was satisfied with what she and Kuon had presented to him. _This is going to be the best romantic horror ever_. Konoe was like a puppy with a new toy. He had initially wanted Sho Fuwa to play the part of a spoiled prince that was featured but, their contracts had expressed that he was not to be in anything that they participated in, so they found a new upcoming talent to take his place.

At first Konoe had reservations in allowing them to bring their 11 almost 12 month old son on set with them but, at the reading he discovered that the toddler was well behaved and the two managers kept his completely occupied when he wasn't mesmerized by his parents. It was as though he was constantly observing and learning as he watched them, his little eyes followed everything and his little smile was infectious.

* * *

On the day of Kuon-chan's Birthday, August 26th, a package arrived at the LME front desk addressed to Kuon Hizuri Junior with the sender as Sho Fuwa. The package was promptly refused and sent back.

"Kyoko... You need to tell the Boss about it. He's not supposed to be doing things like this." Kuon scolded.

Kyoko sighed heavily. "He's never going to give up, is he?"

Kuon shook his head. "I don't think so. He wants to find a way to get to you." Kuon sighed and took her into his arms. "I'm not letting him have you. He had his chance to be with the two most wonderful people in the world and he blew it. No third chances..." Kuon said firmly.

Kyoko smiled gently. "I love you." and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, my Queen." He gave her a peck on the lips. "What time did Satomi-san say your new Mother-Son photo-shoot was?"

Kyoko tapped her lips with her index finger in thought. "I think around 1pm. We still have time for lunch."

Kuon laughed. "You're still on about that? I've been eating healthy." He said with a little indignant whine.

"Yeah... Only when I'm around to make sure." She groused.

"And you are always there... most of the time..." He sounded like a child being scolded.

She laughed. "Let's go get Kuon-chan from the nursery and then go to lunch." She commanded as she gathered her things.

"We'll have Satomi-san meet you at the shoot. I want to drive you today." He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep sensuous kiss that left both their minds cloudy.

* * *

At 5 pm on August 26th, Kanae Kotonami thought that her life would surely end with the stress and anxiety that she was experiencing. They were everywhere. Everywhere she turned she was bombarded with them.

"MO! Why Kyoko! Why this torture?! I don't mind Kuon-chan and the others from the nursery at LME but, why did you have to invite **my** family?!" She was exasperated.

"Moko-san, your family is our family too. It wouldn't have been fair not to include them." Kyoko smiled and hugged her.

"Fine..." She sighed defeatedly. "Only for you guys." She poked her shoulder to drive home the point.

"Good, now help me with this cake." Kyoko directed.

The many children at the party, that took place at the Takarada Estate, were entertained by clowns, circus performers, magicians, and a rather extensive petting zoo that was created from Lory Takarada's personal menagerie. Balloons and party poppers that contained confetti littered the grounds and in the evening as the sun set, just after the cake and ice cream was presented, a show of fireworks lit up the night sky. Each child was sent home with a gift and little Kuon was sent home with only one also. Kyoko had expressly told each parent that it was a celebration and not a gift giving event. He would receive them from his family; His mother, his father, his Obachan Julie, his Ojiichan Kuu, his Obachan Saena, his Obachan and Ojiichan from the Darumaya and his Obachan and Ojiichan Fuwa. Lory's gift was snuck in, in the form of the very extravagant party.

* * *

 _ **{Deep in the mountains in ancient Italy lay a quiet little village where a very special little girl was born. Her hair was of the finest spun platinum and her eyes were like molten silver. Her skin was the color of the finest ivory and as soft as the richest silk from the orient. Over time, she grew into a young woman whose beauty could not be matched and many suitors would fight and die over her. To preserve her beauty, her mother and father made a deal, a deal with a devil. Her beauty and age would stay frozen for eternity and she would never age or, die. So at the age of 17, sweet Dahlia would become Dahlia The Immortal. She would be a devil in her own right and the blood of others would keep her.}**_

 _["Mother... Father?" Dahlia entered their darkened home. The shutters were drawn and the room was cold for mid-summer. The cooking fire had been allowed to die and there were no candles lit in the room for light. It was silent and smelled of death. Dahlia felt the fear of the unknown claw its way into her mind, yet she pressed on. She threw open the shutters to allow the light of afternoon in, then turned to find what would haunt her for many years. Her dear mother and father lay lifeless in the blood that had seeped from their own throats which had been grotesquely torn open. The demon responsible had lunged at her from the shadows and her world went dark.]_

"CUT! Alright, lets move over to set 4." Kyoko nodded and made her way to an open-sided tent and lay on a makeshift bed of pillows that had been strewn about. "Alright, Places! Quiet on the set! And...Action!" Konoe called out in a commanding voice.

 _[Sweet Dahlia had awakened to the blinding light of the sun that streamed into the large tent. Strange sounds and smells assaulted her from every direction. Her head was pounding and her stomach was turning._

" _Oh my... you **are** a special one." A hollow voice lilted from the shadows then laughed. _

" _W-who are you? What am I doing here? What happened to my family?" She whispered in a desperate and sad voice, remembering what she believed was a nightmare._

" _Ah my dear sweet girl. I am your esteemed benefactor and your family? Well... there was a payment they owed for the gift bestowed upon you." He sounded so nonchalant as he explained. "I am only here to be sure that you use your gift to it's fullest potential. Now rest. We will speak later when it is more...pleasant." he finished and she instantly fell into a deep sleep.]_

"CUT! Perfect Kyoko-chan. Lovely job. Everyone lets break for lunch." Director Konoe called out as Kyoko left the open-sided tent and made her way to her manager.

"Wow... I am speechless Kyoko-chan. You did a wonderful job." Satomi-san told her as she handed Kyoko a bottle of water and a small hand towel to wipe the sweat from the heat of mid-day from her brow.

"Thank you Satomi-san. I was really nervous at first, but I guess it worked out." Kyoko smiled then sat in her chair as Satomi handed her a bento.

"It did indeed. Now eat. You're going to need your strength." Satomi commanded.

Kyoko looked at the bento a little warily. "I'll try... I just don't have much of an appetite today." She told her as she picked at the food.

"Are you getting sick?" Satomi asked with concern.

"Na, just a little tired." Kyoko sighed then continued to pick at her food.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

* * *

As September sped by and October rolled in, Kyoko, Kuon-chan and Kuon were now into a firm routine of the filming of her movie and photo-shoots. The filming of their regular dramas were coming to a seasonal closing. On a lazy Saturday afternoon, Obachan Saena had picked up Kuon-chan to spend the weekend with her now favorite person in her life and Kuon was just returning from a CM for Armandy.

Kyoko heard the door unlock and decided to greet him in a very special way. She stood behind him as he shut the door and he felt her small cold hands creep under his shirt around his waist and up his chest. Kyoko pressed against his back and whispered. "Welcome home..." Her voice was low and lusty and it made his senses tingle when he felt her wrap around him.

"Hello Love, I'm home." He chuckled and turned.

She pulled him to her and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, pushing him into the door as she nibbled and sucked on this lips then turning her attentions to his ears and neck.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as her hands became impatient and instead of unbuttoning his shirt, she tore it open, sending little buttons flying to the floor as she deftly removed his shirt and jacket in one combined motion. Her mouth trailed from his ears, to his neck, to his chest and steadily crept lower as her hands played with his belt buckle, leaving his mind in a haze of lust and surprise. "Uh.." He groaned in pleasure as her warm mouth covered him and his knees nearly buckled. His hands went to her shoulders to pull her up to him and she brushed them away to continue tasting him... something she had never done to him before. Oh... something this pleasurable, it had been so long and she smelled and felt so good. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the edge.

"Kyoko...Uhn..sto..." She put her small hand over his mouth to silence him and continued. Only a matter of seconds later he tumbled over the edge and she took him all with a smile.

He grabbed her roughly and pulled her in for a deep heated kiss, threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to their bedroom where they would play for the evening only to break when they were hungry then continue again after the dishes were done and well into the night, only stopping due to exhaustion.

* * *

Yukihito was worried about Kuon when he picked him up for the quick Sunday morning photo-shoot. He looked spent and haggard. "You alright? You get enough sleep?" Kuon just nodded and a sly smirk fell across his face, never once saying a word the entire time they were together. When they finally arrived and Kuon was changing into his attire for the shoot, Yukihito saw it. The faint red scratches that covered his back in every direction imaginable, the three little hickeys on his chest near his left nipple, the bite mark on his right shoulder and the enormous love bite that peeked out just above the waist band of his boxers.

"Kuon! What the?!..." Yukihito exclaimed. Kuon's eyes got a wistful look and a goofy smile crept onto his lips. Yukihito blushed, closed his eyes, shook his head then sighed. "Never mind... I don't want to know." Shaking his head.

* * *

 _[Dahlia awakened from her dreamless sleep to the amplified sounds of the night. She could see the tiny mice as they scurried through the tent in the dark and hear the patter of their little paws. There was a peculiar and very delicious smell nearby. Her mouth watered with her ravenous hunger._

" _You need to feed child." The masked man told her as he placed a carved wooden cup in her hands. She brought it close to her nose to sniff it warily.]_ Kyoko took one small sniff and quickly and completely lost the entire contents of her stomach onto the floor next to her, without warning.

"CUT!" Konoe cried out as others gasped and ran to her side. "Kyoko-chan! Are you alright? Everyone take a 30 minute break." He commanded and no one needed to be told to leave the set.

"Oh my god! I am sooo sorry!" She howled in tears. "I don't know what happened. I feel fine. I just don't know why that happened. I took one sniff of whatever you had in the cup and I couldn't help it... it just came out and then went away!" She whined with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What did we have in that cup?" He asked the AD.

"Um sir, it was just pomegranate juice." The AD informed him. "Are you allergic Kyoko-chan?"

She shook her head. "I don't have any allergies."

"Why don't you take a few minutes while we'll have someone clean up then we'll switch to a different drink for the cup." Konoe told her.

"But Sir! It's my fault... I should do that." She insisted.

"Kyoko-chan no. You go lay down for a few minutes and rest." He insisted firmly. She nodded defeatedly then she and Satomi left for her trailer.

"Kyoko-chan I don't care how much you protest... You **will** go to the doctor tomorrow." Satomi told her as she pulled out phone and dialed the Hizuri family doctor.

* * *

"Satomi-san, I'm a big girl... I can do this myself." Kyoko whined.

"I know Kyoko-chan, I just wanted to make sure that you told the doctor everything that's been going on. It is my job as your manager and your friend to make sure you are healthy and get the proper attention if you aren't." She told her in a motherly tone.

Kyoko sat on the exam table in irritation.

"Well Hizuri-san... How are you feeling today?" The cheerful female doctor asked as she shut the room door for privacy and began washing her hands.

"I feel fine. Honestly... I just had a little bit of a stomach upset and my manager acts like I'm dieing." She was a little grumpy this morning.

Satomi gave her a sharp look. "Hmph, You've been sleeping every chance you get. You're appetite has decreased dramatically. You're irritable and moody."

The doctor snickered. "Well... that is to be expected." She paused with a smile. "You are about 12 weeks pregnant, Hizuri-san. Congratulations!"

Kyoko looked at her in shock and Satomi launched into the fan-girl behavior that her brother was notorious for.

"Kyoko-chan! This is Wonderful!" She giggled and squealed.

"Looks here like you will be due around the first week of May. I'll be right back with your Pregnancy Packet and Obstetrics referral." The doctor informed her then left the room.

Kyoko was still in silent shock.

* * *

Kuon came home to a sobbing Kyoko and a giggling little Kuon-chan, both sitting on the living room floor. He rushed to her side. "Kyoko? Honey... What's wrong?"

"Kuon-chan took his first steps today and I didn't take a picture. _Sob, sniff, sniff_." She wiped her tears and blew her nose on the soft tissues she had grabbed.

Kuon took her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Love... that's no reason to cry. We'll just take a picture next time. It's not like he'll never walk again." He kissed her temple. "Is that all?"

Kyoko shook her head pouting.

"What happened today to make you cry?" He asked gently stroking her hair and Kuon-chan joined in comforting his mommy.

"I...I'm pregnant!" She howled out and the tears flowed once again.

"Pregnant?! Really?!" He asked excitedly. "That's wonderful, Sweetheart!" He hugged her tightly.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice and brow furrowed.

He smiled gently. "Of course it is! I'm going to be a Daddy again! You hear that Kuon-chan? Mommy's going to give you a little brother or, sister!" He tickled the toddler as he pulled him into Kyoko's lap and wrapped his arms around them both, all sitting on the floor in the living room, cuddling.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

* * *

"That's wonderful Kyoko-chan!" Director Konoe told her. "There's no need to apologize. We'll just work the scenes so that the costuming will hide it." He gave her a sly grin. "After all you do have over 2,000 years of fashion to pick through. Not everything requires a corset." He told her appealing to her Setsuka persona.

She was relieved. She really wasn't sure how this pregnancy was going to go. So far it really hadn't been like Kuon-chan's. Her first three months, she had a light cycle, she had no morning sickness to speak of, almost zero appetite, she was sleepy all of the time, she hadn't started showing yet and when she was rested her libido was through the roof. She thought maybe...everything was different because she didn't have her grudges on full alert and she didn't have the overwhelming desire to commit murder.

She had to admit though, the Roman Stola she was wearing for the first quarter of the movie was really comfortable and it made her feel and look like a goddess. Maybe the costuming wouldn't be that bad while she was pregnant.

* * *

 _[Every night they would travel by horseback and when they stopped, he would make camp and offer her a small wooden cup filled with the most heavenly, delicious thick, dark liquid. She would never see his face, only his haunting dark blue, almost black eyes. They looked sad and lonely. He would only speak to her when required and never tell her where they were going. She knew for certain by this point that she was far away from the small village she grew up in._

" _You must soon learn to hunt and feed yourself." He told her as he spoke through the clothes that covered his hair and face. She had surmised that he was an Arabian like her father had once talked about when she was younger. He fit... He seemed well educated, he dressed in that fashion and he carried her on one of the large black horses they where known for, those that were built for speed._

" _I know how to feed myself... My parents taught me long ago, thank you." She told him indignantly. He seemed to be treating her like a child. She knew how to gather and cook. She even knew how to trap small animals for meat._

" _Very well...Let's see how you do." He arose from where he had been sitting in front of their campfire and pushed the young male teen that had been accompanying them on their journey thus far. "Show me."_

 _She looked at him blankly._

" _Well... Feed!" He demanded._

" _I... I'm not sure what you want me to do with this man." She told him, confused._

 _He laughed and approached the prone young man, picked him up roughly by the arm, brought the teen close to her and scratched his neck with his fingernail just enough to draw a small line of blood. Her mouth watered at the familiar scent. Her eyes took on a lusty haze and the teen froze, mesmerized by her, like a mouse in front of a cobra._

 _She felt her teeth sharpening in her mouth as she ran her tongue over them. "You smell good." She hummed to him in a low seductive voice. She could hear the boy's heart pounding in his chest and how it quickened. She was drawn to that little line of red liquid. She could no longer hold herself back and she lunged at him, wrapping her lips around the cut and sinking her long, delicate sharpened fangs into his soft forgiving flesh. She couldn't let go...She wanted it all. The taste, the feel and the high that it gave her. She didn't want to waste a single drop._

 _The boy went limp in her arms and her benefactor laughed with glee. "I suppose you do know how to feed. You **are** a natural, my sweet Dahlia." He told her as the light from the fire danced in his eyes.]_

"CUT!" Director Konoe called out. The young brunet actor that was in Kyoko's arms from the scene didn't move. He was still reveling in the atmosphere that the young actress had created.

 _I think we have another co-star killer._ Satomi thought to herself with a smile as she heard the young man mumble, "I really felt like I died and went to heaven." as he left for the trailers.

* * *

It was four almost five months, she was still wearing normal clothes and had yet to appear pregnant. She was starting to worry. At least until that happy quiet evening as she lay in Kuon's arms and they casually watched television while Kuon-chan merrily toddled around with his little lamb, playing with his toys in the living room.

Kuon looked at Kyoko in surprise as he casually caressed her belly that was still almost flat. There it was again! He felt their unborn child kick him.

"Kuon?" She looked at him in confusion. At this point she was used to it and didn't think anything of it.

"Was that?" He stammered out in happiness and disbelief.

"What?" She asked.

"I think I felt the baby kick." He took her hand and placed it where his had been resting. She could feel the tiny life within her kick and roll.

She sighed with relief and smiled. "I was so worried. I didn't even realize the baby was kicking yet. I thought something was wrong, but the doctor said everything was okay at my last appointment so, I didn't say anything."

"Kyoko... You should have said something." He scolded gently.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to worry too." He hugged her and rubbed her belly again.

Kuon sighed. "That's what I'm here for Love... You're not in this alone." He kissed her hair. "When's the next appointment again?"

"December 13th." She answered.

"Didn't the doctor say we could find out if it's a boy or, girl then?" He asked trying to remember.

She nodded. "Do you want to?"

"I kind of do, but then I kind of don't. You know?" He casually mused.

"Me too. I want to know if Kuon-chan will get a little sister or, brother, but then I would also like it to be a surprise. I mean it would be nice to know, so we can pick a proper name and have all of the baby's stuff ready in the right colors." She trailed off. "But... You know..."

"Yeah... Me too." He agreed. "Maybe we can ask the doctor to find out and put it in a sealed envelope or, something and if we decide that we really want to know... we just open it."

"Kuon! That's a great idea!" She said excitedly. "It's okay if we do it that way? I mean... are you okay with it?" She asked as she slightly turned to face him.

"Absolutely." He beamed with a heavenly smile and gave her a quick peck on her inviting lips.

* * *

This particular meeting was one she didn't want to face. _What could they possibly want? I've been doing really good..._ Kyoko sighed then timidly knocked on the imposing door.

"Come in..." The male voice called from within.

Kyoko turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. It was a slow torture, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to face what news came from this office so quickly.

"Hizuri-san, please... have a seat." The imposing man told her as he rifled through the files on his desk then landed on the one he was searching for.

She fidgeted nervously.

"Hizuri-san...I have been informed by your teachers of your exemplary grades and conduct. I have been looking over your file and I have a proposition for you. It isn't offered to very many students, but in your case I believe it would be beneficial to you. What I am offering you is the ability to test out and graduate early. Would you like to do this?" He smiled as he explained her reason for being in his office.

"Sir?" She looked at him in confusion.

"You would have to take the next exit exam in January and pass it with a high score, but judging from what I can see here... I don't see any problem. Your teachers are telling me that you have been learning at University level." He told her.

"What? Is that why everything seemed a little more difficult lately?" She asked.

"You didn't realize this?" He smiled again.

She shook her head.

"Well? Would you like to try? I assure you it will not affect your standing if you try." He informed her.

"Absolutely! I would really like to try." She said excitedly.

"Good... Go see Tanaka-sensei after school and she will give you the materials you need to study." He finished and Kyoko left the office much more excited and relaxed than when she entered.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

* * *

Between planning the Happy Grateful Party for this year, studying for her exit exam, studying her script for her debut, taking care of Kuon-chan and her obligations for her modeling job and Bridge Rock... she was wearing down quickly. She was starting to think that perhaps she should drop Bridge Rock, she would need to soon anyway, and maybe take Kuon up on the offer of getting a nanny for Kuon-chan. She winced at the final idea. She didn't like leaving him with a stranger or, not giving him the time she felt he needed. She didn't want him to feel abandoned like she did when she was small, but lately it seemed as though she may have no other choice. Maybe for only a short while it would be acceptable and it's not like she would be just leaving him, she would see him every day.

"Ahh," She sighed heavily. "The plus side... He wouldn't be in daycare all of the time. We would definitely have to trust this person... a lot."

"What was that Kyoko-chan?" Satomi asked.

"Oh nothing... I was just trying to think of the Pro's and Con's of getting a nanny for Kuon-chan." She sighed again as they drove to her photo-shoot. "Things have just been getting really busy and I think I might need a little help."

"I think that's an excellent idea. Do you want me to contact Takarada-san for a referral?" Satomi asked.

"Yeah... that would probably be a pretty good idea. You know... to start researching it. Kuon had suggested it when we found out I was pregnant. Ugh... I should have started doing this a long time ago. Maybe I should talk it over with Kuon again..." She was so frustrated with herself.

"That's okay, Kyoko-chan. I'll look into it for you while you think about it." Satomi smiled as the pulled into the parking lot of her next job.

* * *

"But... I just don't understand what you see in her. Why are you so obsessed with her. She's so plain and boring, you said it yourself! Why don't you love **me**?!" The buxom, raven haired little nymph demanded an answer.

"Because... you're nothing like her! Shut your stupid trap! She's smart... She's not just beautiful, she's beyond beautiful, she's a goddess and you can't come close!" He yelled then sighed deeply and quietly said, "and she was never boring..." Mimori missed the last comment he made and sat roughly across from him with arms folded under her ample cleavage.

"She isn't good enough for you. You sing like an angel. I don't know why you don't just forget about her." She huffed.

"She has my son!" He spat out.

Mimori sighed, "Why cant you just let that go? I forgive you for being with all those other women that the news says you've been with and there have plenty of others that say they have your babies... What makes her any better than those other gold-digging sluts? What makes her special? At least I'm not stupid enough to tie you down with a baby!" Her voice ended in anger and tears.

"Poochie... She didn't tie me down... I tied her down and she got back up. **I** fucked up. **Leave**. I **don't** love you. I **don't** want to be with **you**. I don't want someone that'll hang on me like a useless rag. It's bad for my image." He sneered. He was getting tired and he wanted her gone.

His words cut her to the core and she was hit with the realization of what he must have done to Kyoko. Mimori knew she wasn't useless or, common like a rag. She was a pin-up! A centerfold! She may not have been an actress like Kyoko, but she certainly had a talent of her own! The nerve of him saying that to her! She had plenty of men that would die to be with her. How dare he say those things to her!

 _ **SLAP!**_

"I. am. **not**. useless! You asshole! No wonder Kyoko-san hates you!" She spat out in tears then ran from Sho's sparsely decorated apartment in anger. The words may not have been true, but they still hurt. _You will regret this Sho-chan. Then you'll come crawling back to me when I'm done._

Sho snorted, "One less bubble head to annoy me." then picked up his guitar and started strumming.

* * *

 _[They traveled through many of the allied territories and a finally into the northern part of the Roman Province of Thrace. As was customary for women from his country, he veiled and dressed her in the fine silks that he had bought to conceal, yet enhance, her beauty. Deep inside of her she knew that he would not keep her for himself, he never touched her, not even casually. He only spoke to her when instructing her on her new found talents and abilities. In the light of day, she was left to herself and by night they would travel. She would never tire, but she would always feel the burning hunger and thirst._

" _Why do you give me such beautiful things, Asmodeus?" She whispered to him as she stared into his dark eyes while they rode to their final destination, a large, richly decorated Roman Doma of a very wealthy citizen._

 _He remained silent and smiled sinisterly beneath his scarves._

 _He dismounted and brought her to his side. "Do not speak... you are a gift... a very special gift... When you see fit, after you are wed... Feed... Feed to your heart's content. What's left in the end shall be yours. Immortal Dahlia... my beloved daughter."_

 _She was terrified. She was being given to a strange, wealthy man as a bride? Asmodeus told her to feed? Why?_

 _When they entered the courtyard, Asmodeus removed his scarves to reveal a beautiful man not much older than herself. His long golden hair flowed past his shoulders and down his back. His flawless skin was lightly tanned. For a moment she was stunned to see such beauty in a man. His dark blue eyes momentarily when black and flashed red when the master of the house greeted him._

" _What do you want demon, I kept my end of the bargain?" The short arrogant man spoke to him with disdain._

" _Ahh... Valerius... I bring you a gift to ease your boredom in this quiet little part of the empire. Only a gift." He replied with venom dripping in his voice. Asmodeus presented her in front of him and removed the veil that covered her face and revealed her beauty to the man._

" _What are you called, my little flower." She remained silent as she had been instructed._

" _Her name is Dahlia. She has been instructed not to speak until your wedding night." He informed him._

" _Ah... A woman that knows how to obey... I am impressed. Why should I wed her though? Why not just add her to my concubines?" The rich man taunted._

 _Asmodeus covered her face with the veil once again then stood to block the man's view. "You will not have her unless through marriage... She is pure and **very** special." _

_The man knew that when Asmodeus said that something was special, he meant it. "Hmph, very well... You have been very generous in planning my life this far, I will trust your judgment." He waved him off and shouted. "Prepare for a wedding and feast!" The servants went scurrying around to carry out their tasks immediately._

 _Asmodeus quietly chuckled with a sinister smile. "I hope you like your gift."]_

"CUT! That was wonderful Arazi-san, Kyoko-chan..." Director Konoe called out then moved to the monitors to review the scenes.

Kyoko bowed politely to the tall middle-eastern man. "Thank you for the good scene today Arazi-san."

"And thank you also Kyoko-chan." He answered in a thick Arabic accent with a soft smile.

"Were is your wife today?" Kyoko asked. She had not seen the friendly woman in a couple of days.

"Ah... She is with our daughter today. She's been feeling a bit under the weather." Her co-star Hasan Arazi mentioned casually.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Kyoko was surprised.

"Yes, she is close to your son's age. She is quite beautiful like her mother." He started off, then listed all of his little girl's wonderful traits and accomplishments as a two year old.

Kyoko laughed inwardly. _I wonder if all father's are like Kuon and Otou-san_. She just listened quietly and nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

* * *

"ie, ie, ie, no, no, no, no..." Kuon-chan babbled out as Kuon Sr. attempted to feed him mashed peas with the toddler turning his face away and promptly smearing it on his cheeks. After Kuon's first attempt, which had been successful until Kuon-chan decided he hated the taste, Kuon ended up with mashed peas on the toddler, on the high chair and down the front of his own shirt.

"Kyoko... I don't think he likes the peas; although, I really can't blame the little guy." Kuon called to Kyoko in the kitchen as he sniffed the green goo then winced in disgust.

"Kuon... He needs to at least eat some of it. You need to be firm with him or, he'll end up with your eating habits..." She looked out of the kitchen through the doorway at her two men. "Only eating what he likes instead of things that are good for him. Like onigiri..." She scolded. She then stepped back into the kitchen and continued cooking their meal.

Kuon sighed. "Sorry little guy... Okasan says you have to eat it." Kuon tried again. "She does that to me too." He whispered loudly.

"I heard that Kuon!" Kyoko called from the kitchen.

"Oops..." Kuon made a cute face at Kuon-chan. "Mommy heard me." He told the toddler with eyes wide.

Kuon-chan giggled at the funny faces his daddy was making and was tricked into eating his mashed peas.

* * *

Mimori knew she wasn't old enough to legally drive yet, but she had taken her new car to see Sho-chan again anyway. She was promptly turned away by his new manager. When she saw the bane of her existence slowly accelerating through the cross-section, she saw red. In her fury she stomped on the gas and flew through the red light, slamming into the passenger's side of the car.

Kyoko's leg was pinned and she was seeing white spots from the pain. The only thing she could think of was the air-bag that had cushioned the blow and her awkward position in the seat. Her hand quickly flew to her belly that was covered by the seatbelt that she was wearing. All she could hear was Kuon-chan's terrified cries from his car seat in the back and Kuon's worried voice, she then blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Kuon was frantic. Someone had slammed into them. Kyoko was unconscious and Kuon-chan was screaming out of fear. He quickly fished his cellphone from his pocket and dialed for emergency services, telling them where they were. His head was throbbing and his neck was sore.

"Hold on Kyoko. They'll be here soon." He turned to the back seat to make sure Kuon-chan wasn't injured. "It's okay little guy. It'll be okay." _God please let it be okay_. He silently added as he heard the emergency vehicles approach.

He was thanking every known deity that they had been close to the hospital, on their way to the appointment that would tell them the sex of their new baby.

"My wife... She's pregnant. Please be careful with her. She's unconscious." He begged, telling the paramedics of her condition.

"You and your son can ride with her." The young EMT told him as they loaded her into the back of the vehicle and placed and oxygen mask over her unconscious face.

Kuon nodded and held Kuon-chan closely. Tears streamed down his face as they entered the vehicle and left for the hospital.

* * *

"Kuon! Is she okay?" Yukihito called out as he and Satomi entered the quiet waiting room. They had arrived moments after Kuon had called him from the hospital to let him know what had happened.

"I don't know Yukihito. They haven't told me anything yet. It's already been about an hour now. I don't know if the baby's okay and I haven't heard anything about Kyoko yet." Kuon was visibly shaken.

"What happened?" Yukihito asked.

"We were on our way here for the Ultrasound... when we got through half of the intersection a car slammed into us at full force. All I remember is Kyoko covering herself and Kuon-chan crying." He told the siblings as he rubbed the back of the sleeping toddler in his arms. He didn't want to put him down. He felt if he did, something else horrible would try to take him away.

"She'll be alright Kuon." Satomi caressed Kuon-chan's hair. "She's a tough one." She smiled encouragingly.

* * *

The young ER doctor entered the quiet waiting room that was now filled with her patient's loved ones and acquaintances to deliver her news. She had never seen so many celebrities in her life gathered in one spot.

"Hizuri-san?" She called out, searching the room.

Kuon raised his hand and approached her with Kuon-chan in his arms. "How's my wife?"

"She just regained consciousness. She suffered from a comminuted fracture of the right tibia, she has a few scratches and bruises but, she'll be alright. They're setting her leg right now." She told him, happy that her news granted the room a bit of relief.

Kuon's eyes darkened and his tone became serious. "What about the baby?"

The doctor smiled gently. "The baby is fine... however, we would like to keep her overnight to monitor her. To make sure that she doesn't go into labor. Would you like to see her now?"

Kuon let out a sigh of relief that could have held the anxiety of all of Japan. "Of course. Can I bring our son?"

"Yes, I think it would be good for her." She smiled and led them down the hall. "We've moved her to a private room."

* * *

Kuon entered a sterile room that was filled with the steady sound of their baby's heartbeat to find his relieved, yet shaken wife neatly tucked into the bed with an IV in her left hand, a fresh cast on her right leg just past her knee, little bandages sprinkling down her right arm covering tiny cuts and sensor nodes taped firmly to her small belly. _Fwoosh, fwoosh, fwoosh, fwoosh._.. It was the steady sound of a miracle.

"Kuon! Thank goodness you two are okay!" She smiled and patted her tummy. "Hikari-chan is okay." She chirped out the good news. "However, I'll be out of commission for 6 to 8 weeks." She frowned, looking down the sheets at her elevated leg.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with concern.

"I'll be fine. They gave me a little something for the pain they said was safe for the baby." She sounded a little tipsy.

Kuon chuckled.

"Are Kuon-chan and you alright?" She asked, looking at the sleeping child in his arms.

"Better than ever... He has a nice set of lungs on him too." He joked. "It took a while to calm him down, but he finally cried himself out. He'll be okay. The doctors already checked us both out." He brought the toddler to his mothers outstretched arms and gently placed him at her side, then gingerly sat on the bed next to her and wrapped both mother and son in a hug filled with all of his love and worry for the past few hours.

"We have a little girl?" He whispered into her shoulder with a soft smile. She nodded and his heart exploded with happiness and pride once again, hugging her a little more tightly and lulled by the soft sounds of his daughter's strong heartbeat.

* * *

Yukihito saw the two police officers enter the waiting room minutes after Kuon had taken Kuon-chan to see Kyoko.

"Is there a Hizuri-san here?" The taller one called out.

"He's in with his wife right now. I'm his manager, How can I help you?" Yukihito asked.

The officer looked at him pensively then answered. "I just have a few questions for him and his wife about the accident. It can wait until later." He pulled out his card and offered it to Yukihito. "Have him contact me when he finds the time. Thank you."

Yukihito placed the card in his planner as he watched the officer leave and turned to Satomi. "I wonder who the driver that did this was and if they're okay."

Satomi nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

* * *

 _{"Yesterday morning at approximately 0930 am, Mimori Nanokura age 17, drove her car into the car of Japan's favorite family, hospitalizing Kyoko Hizuri and leaving Kuon Sr and Kuon Jr in a shaken state. Had it not been for the safety measures of seatbelts and car-seat, the family would have suffered greater harm that a broken leg for Kyoko-san. The hospital has yet to release any information on Nanokura-san's condition." The blonde female news caster announced._

" _Horrible, just horrible... I heard that due to this accident, Director Konoe and the Producers for **Her Bloody Knight** will postpone filming until Kyoko-san is able to return to filming." Her male co-host added. _

" _Yes, that is correct... Kyoko-san... we wish you a speedy recovery." The female sent her wishes over the air.}_

 _ **CLICK...**_

The Akatoki president sat the television remote on his desk and looked intensely at a crestfallen Sho Fuwa. "Fuwa-san...Your manager informed me of your relationship with this young lady. Nanokura-san?"

"I... I..." He sputtered out staring at the floor with the realization that Mimori could have killed his son in that accident. _This was my fault._

"Consequences Fuwa-san... everything you do or, say has consequences... Do you understand this?" The president told him in a low tone.

Sho nodded. "I... didn't mean for her to do that."

"I don't know what it is. Your arrogance, your stupidity, your selfishness or, your complete lack of compassion toward others, but women that become directly involved with you tend to get murderous. I have instructed your manager that, for now... no women... no female friends... no romantic entanglements... nothing... am I clear?" He commanded.

"I understand sir." _They aren't safe with me_. He thought remembering all of the times Kyoko had been put in danger and now Kuon-chan. _Things always happen to them when I get involved_.

* * *

 _ **Days Later**_

"But Konoe Kantoku, I can still work." Kyoko pleaded.

"Kyoko-chan... It's okay. It's only for a few weeks. Besides the location we reserved for the castle scenes in the mountains got snowed in the day before yesterday. We really won't be able to start that part until April when everything thaws and turns green again." He explained.

Kyoko sighed in defeat. "Thank you Kantoku, I appreciate your letting me know."

"Good... now relax and enjoy your time off... don't worry I will make sure to keep you busy when you return." He chuckled.

"Thank you." Their call ended with Kyoko feeling guilty about holding up filming, though it wasn't her doing.

"Kyoko..." Kuon called from the kitchen. "Officers Takahashi and Yamato will be stopping by in about an hour to speak to us about the accident.

"Has anyone heard anything about Mimori-chan?" Kyoko asked as she tossed the soft plushy stuffed ball to Kuon-chan from the sofa to the floor and he toddled to chase after it.

"No, but just the fact that they would like to speak to use again makes me wonder if it was an accident on her part." Kuon could feel his anger at the careless teen bubble up.

"Kuon... We don't know that for certain." She had a hunch though, considering how Mimori always behaved around her.

Kuon sighed. "I know... You're probably right... I'm getting worked up over speculation. I'm sorry my Queen." He had walked into the living room and set her sandwich on the table then leaned in and kissed her brow then rubbed her belly. "How's Hikari-chan doing."

She laughed. "Kicking like a soccer champ." She smiled widely then took a bite of the ham sandwich Kuon had made her. "Mmm, you're getting better at this." She complimented. "You didn't burn it this time."

"Hey! I didn't burn it the first time. I just overly toasted it... a little." He said defensively.

She giggled. "Thank you Kuon... I love you." She said softly.

"I love you to Sweetheart." He kissed her gently on her cheek then left to retrieve his and Kuon-chan's meals.

* * *

She lay there in the hospital room with the eerie tones signifying her heartbeat ringing in his ears. _Crazy bitch. What was she thinking?_ Her hair had been shaved during the surgery to relieve the pressure on her brain caused by the accident, a nasal cannula had been put in place to give her possibly damaged brain the oxygen it needed to survive and a feeding tube had been run into her stomach for nutrition. She had two IV's, one for medications and the other for the fluids her broken body needed. She was covered in cuts and scratches caused by the broken glass from the windshield that she had gone through, because she didn't want the seatbelt to wrinkle her dress. Her neck was wrapped in a brace to prevent any movement she may have in her sleep, so as not to cause any more damage to her injured spine.

Laid out before him was Poochie. The little fireball that called him an asshole. "I really am an asshole." He whispered. "I... I'm sorry Poochie." He said softly. He sat next to her bed and took her small hand. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You deserve so much more than something like this." He held her hand to his face and a tear of shame fell from his eye. "Sorry..."

The elderly nurse peaked in the room of her new charge to find the blond singer resting his head on the bed as he sat silently next to her. "Sir... Fuwa-san..." She whispered.

He looked up at the nurse with swollen red eyes.

"Fuwa-san, visiting hours are almost over." She informed him. "You can come back tomorrow at 0900 am. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Just ask for either me or, nurse Hamada."

Sho nodded and rose to straighten himself. "Thank you Itoh-sama. I appreciate your generosity." Sho bowed to her as his mother once taught him and left.

"What a nice young man." Nurse Itoh mused to herself.

* * *

"Mrs Hizuri, can you think of anything that would have caused Nanokura-san to do something like this deliberately?" Officer Yamato asked as he leafed through his notes.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't believe she's the type that would do something like this. I mean yes she did think I was interested in Fuwa-san for quite sometime, but that was cleared up once she discovered we were married." Kyoko sighed. "Sirs... I really do believe this was just a strange coincidence. We were just in the wrong place at the right time. She couldn't have possibly known where we would be that day."

"Sir?" Kuon asked Officer Takahashi. "Is Nanokura-san alright?"

"Oh... Yes she survived the accident. I'm not at liberty to give any further information on that though. You would have to contact her guardian for that information." He informed him.

"Of course. Thank you very much. Sorry we couldn't be of more help." Kuon apologized.

"Not at all. We just needed to tie up things on your end for the report. Thank you for being so helpful." The officers said their goodbyes and were escorted out.

"Kyoko... you really don't think she would do something like this?" Kuon was frustrated.

"No Kuon... I don't. She may not like me but, I'm not a threat to her and I don't believe she sees me as one. Besides, she couldn't have possibly known where we were at the time. I honestly believe it was a complete accident." She explained even though Mimori had treated her badly in the past, she honestly didn't think the girl would try to kill her.

"Alright... but if she ever tries to harm you or, Kuon-chan again... she will have to answer to me." He warned.

"Alright Papamaa." She smiled gently and hobbled to him for a tight hug and a quick kiss. He chuckled and gave her a deeper kiss then scooped her up, carried her back to the sofa and sat with her on his lap as they watched television on this lazy afternoon during Kuon-chan's nap-time.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Papamaa: Papa Bear.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

* * *

"Ugh! Mother would you please stop waiting on me hand and foot! I can do this myself!" Kyoko was frustrated.

"Kyoko... I nearly lost my family. Let me do this! Would it kill you to let me help you around the house and with Kuon-chan?" Saena pleaded.

Kyoko conceded. "Fine, but at least let me help a little. It's only a broken bone... I've had one before and I was fine."

"When?!" Saena demanded to know about this new development she had been informed of.

"Oh about a year and a half now." Kyoko told her nonchalantly.

Saena sighed. "I'm sorry I've missed so much."

Kyoko patted her on the back. "It's okay Okasan. It couldn't be helped and you're here now." She smiled gently.

"Yes I am... now get your pregnant, broken bones back in the living room while I prepare dinner." Saena commanded and Kyoko obeyed begrudgingly.

* * *

Now that Kyoko was forbidden by her mother, her manager and her husband to do anything they considered strenuous, she had more time to help Maria with the Happy Grateful Party. There were only five days left. The two had decided the theme would be mythical beings. Kyoko was all prepared to become a fairy but, Lory Takarada had given his three former LoveMe girls an unofficial assignment. Feeling indebted to him they _'acquiesced to his request'_. The three of them would don the guises of the goddesses of Love. Kyoko would go as the Egyptian goddess Hathor and Kuon would accompany her as Ra; Kanae would go as the Norse goddess Freyja; and Chiori would go as the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Not surprising in the least... Lory would attend as Eros. (go figure).

At the party one would find a wide variety of gods, goddesses, vampires, werewolves and other varieties of were-folk, ghosts, goblins, fairies and more. For her ninth birthday, Maria Takarada would be a small voodoo priestess. At Lory's insistence, because of her broken leg, Kyoko would enter the room on Lory's very own Egyptian throne carried by four very burly men dressed in shendyt and sandals. That night one would find a crimson blushed Egyptian goddess that was only minutes away from being 18.

This year Kuon and Kanae would collaborate on her gift. Kyoko had been through just too much and they both wanted to give her something extra special and personal. At midnight, Ra knelt before the goddess Hathor with hands extended bearing a gift and head down as if in offering a sacrifice. It was a 12 cm white box wrapped in a dark blue ribbon.

Kyoko giggled and accepted the gift. "Kuon... Please stand up. This is embarrassing." She was blushing even more. (if it was possible)

He chuckled. "Well?"

"..." She was confused.

"Are you going to open it my Goddess?" He smirked.

"Gah! Kuon! Really?!" She was now sufficiently flustered, more than she had been in a long time and he was enjoying every moment. "Fine...Bully." She mumbled.

Kyoko opened the box and curiously stared at the little round leather container within. "Go ahead and open it Kyoko." He smiled.

She unzipped the little container and opened it. What was inside brought tears to her eyes and took her breath away. "It's beautiful Kuon. I love it!"

"I wanted to get you something that was always changing... Just like you." he said softly. Had he not climbed up to her throne she would have leapt to him. He hugged her tightly and helped her put on the little silver bracelet with nine charms already resting on it. Each charm represented a part of her life and her roles that she portrayed: a silver angel wing, a little silver moon, a little queen bee with a crown on her head, a tiny throwing star in a gold circle, a little chicken, a pair of blue baby booties, and a little puffy heart with a tiny gold diamond ring hanging on it. All were separated by tiny, sapphire encrusted circles between each charm. There was two more charms that Kuon had bought but, he would give the ones he kept in his desk at home much later, a tiny graduation cap and another pair of booties but, in pink.

"Well... Kinda makes mine a little anticlimactic." Kanae groused as she handed her gift to her. She knew about the bracelet but, she didn't realize all of the thought Kuon put into it. She was a little jealous that she didn't think of it first.

"Moko-san... You didn't have to get me anything. Just being my best friend is enough." Kyoko smiled as she opened the little box to reveal two little silver rose earrings with blue petals and a gold heart charm that was engraved with the words _'Best Friends Forever'_.

"Now I almost feel like a copycat." Chiori chirped as she handed her a similar tiny white box. This one would contain a silver heart engraved with the words _'Best Friend'._

At the end of the evening Kyoko and Kuon collected Kuon-chan from Maria's nanny and said their goodbyes. "Kuon... I forgot to give you this." Lory told him as he handed Kuon a folder.

"Boss?" Kuon was confused.

"Oh... That's the nanny referrals that Satomi-san asked for." Lory explained.

"Got it. Thanks Boss." Kuon waved as he walked over to the small crowd of well-wishers that had surrounded Kyoko.

"We're ready to go babe..." His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine as he caught her attention from the others.

"Ohh!" She teetered on her crutches as she quickly turned to face him.

"Let's go Honey, you and Kuon-chan need rest." She nodded and followed him as he carried Kuon-chan to their new family car and buckled his wife in. When he turned on the car soft music lilted through the radio and penetrated the silence of the car, lulling Kyoko and Kuon-chan to sleep.

* * *

Aki Shoko awakened in the early hours of the morning to her cell ringing. She rolled over in her bed and answer.

"Hello?" The line was silent for a moment. "Hello?"

"Shoko-sama... I would like to apologize to you. Thank you for taking care of me." The familiar voice sounded sad and distant. He then hung up from the unlisted number.

She stared at the little device in her hand then fell back onto her pillow and stared at the ceiling until dawn.

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon were awakened on the morning of December 25th by a phone call from Lory Takarada at 10 am.

"I need you and Kyoko-chan in my office as soon as possible this morning." He told them in a calm tone then hung up just as quickly not leaving Kuon any room to object.

"Kyoko... Baby... We gotta go in this morning for a bit... Boss wants to see us." Kuon whispered as he gently shook her awake.

"Un.." She groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes Sweetie, he sounded a little too calm. Let's go see what he needs." She nodded then rolled out of bed and hopped to the bathroom.

Kuon picked up his phone and dialed a number before putting on his pants.

"Hello?" The female voice greeted.

"Saena-san? Would you mind watching Kuon-chan for a little while this morning? Kyoko and I have an unexpected appointment with Takarada-san this morning." He asked hoping she would.

"Of course Kuon-kun... I don't mind. What time do you need me over there?"

"Can you make it over in about 30 minutes?" He sounded a little worried.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." She told him then grabbed her keys as she shut her front door and pressed her phone off.

* * *

"Son... The president of your company has transferred your contract to LME... Do you know what that means?" He informed the young man that stood before him in a dark serious tone.

Sho shook his head. "I... I thought I was finished. That Akitoki canceled my contract."

"Young man... You have a lot of talent and it would be a shame for the world not to experience it. I have an agreement with your former boss to take in young talents that have difficulties and help them overcome them." Lory explained.

"But..."

"I know... You were ready to quit. It was obvious from your dedication last night at your holiday concert...Fuwa-san... Are you willing to become a new man? Are you willing to start fresh?" Lory remembered giving this option to a fifteen year old American boy many years ago.

"What do I need to do?" Sho saw a light of salvation in Lory. His heart clenched. He had to do this.

"Ten!" Jelly Woods entered the elaborate office from a room just behind them.

"Yes Darling?"

"Do your magic..." Lory told her with a sly smile and Jelly Woods led him away.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I do not own the music used in this chapter. In fact there is little that I do own (*_^). The song used is: If I Could Turn Back Time, By Cher. Please enjoy and "Thank you for taking care of me." (bows reverently.)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon were thoroughly perplexed as to why Lory Takarada would be at the offices of LME on Christmas Day. Usually Lory would be celebrating for three days after the event and to have him here at the moment had them both worried. They walked through the empty decorated halls and took the holiday music filled elevator up to his office. Today his office was plain. No themes, no performers, just Lory sitting at his large mahogany desk waiting for their arrival.

"Good, good... I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat... there is something you need to see." He pressed a button and a large flat screen television emerged from the console along the wall. He pressed another button and a concert video splashed across the screen.

"This will be the final song for my last show. I hope you enjoy it. I am dedicating it to two people I never deserved, a woman that I hurt and to my parents." The singer said as the audience hushed and the lights went down. He then began to sing:

 _If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way I'd take back those words that hurt you and you'd stay._

 _I don't know why I did the things I did I don't know why I said the things I said._  
 _Pride's like a knife it can cut deep inside_  
 _Words are like weapons they wound sometimes._

 _I didn't really mean to hurt you I didn't wanna see you go I know I made you cry, but baby_

 _If I could turn back time  
If I could find a way  
I'd take back those words that hurt you  
And you'd stay  
If I could reach the stars  
I'd give them all to you  
Then you'd love me, love me  
Like you used to do_

His song continued with his fans cheering, but you could see the look in his eyes. The true look of regret. Kuon was clenching his fists in anger and Kyoko was sitting there watching stoically.

 _My world was shattered I was torn apart  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
But I lost everything darling then and there_

 _Too strong to tell you I was sorry_  
 _Too proud to tell you I was wrong_  
 _I know that I was blind, and ooh..._

He launched back into his chorus with his voice wavering and saddened, filled with regret. Kyoko looked to be in deep thought. She no longer felt hatred for the man, she no longer felt anything at all.

 _I didn't really mean to hurt you  
I didn't want to see you go  
I know I made you cry  
Ooh!_

 _If I could turn back time_  
 _If I could find a way_  
 _I'd take back those words that hurt you_  
 _If I could reach the stars_  
 _I'd give them all to you_  
 _Then you'd love me, love me_  
 _Like you used to do_

 _If I could turn back time (turn back time)  
If I could find a way (find a way)  
Then baby, maybe, maybe  
You'd stay_

The music faded and the young singer announced. "My name is Shotaro Fuwa." He bowed low and respectfully. "Thank you for taking care of me." He then walked off the stage. The significance of him announcing his name like that was not lost on her.

"Takarada-san..." Kyoko sighed. "I really don't know what you want me to do with this. I've been over it for quite some time now if you were expecting a negative response."

Kuon looked at her surprise and joy in the knowledge that she had just given his heart. _She's truly over him, finally... he's completely out of her mind and heart_.

"Kyoko... Kuon, this meeting is not for you. This meeting is for an apology that is owed to you both." Lory told them as a young man with dark auburn hair and green eyes entered the room behind Jelly Woods. "Ah... Ten is Mr. Ferguson ready to leave?" Lory turned to Jelly.

"Yes he is Darling." She chirped in her usual playful tone.

"Sebastian could you make sure Mr. Ferguson makes his flight when he is finished here?" He asked the quiet man in the corner who nodded in acknowledgment.

Sho bowed to Kyoko and Kuon. It reminded her of Father Fuwa. "Mr and Mrs Hizuri... I would like to apologize to you for all of the trouble and pain that I have caused you. Thank you for taking your time and coming here." He told them in English then turned and left with Sebastian leaving Kuon and Kyoko in mild shock.

"Why..." Kuon whispered. "After all he's done. Why?"

"Kuon... You of all people should know why." Lory told him in a fatherly voice. "When someone makes mistakes and truly wants to change... they should be allowed that chance. I will give him no more opportunities or, guidance than I gave you."

It pained him, but he understood.

"Thank you Takarada-san." Kyoko told him and both men looked at her questioningly. "He is a spoiled child. Perhaps this will make him into a proper human being." She explained.

"Are you forgiving him?" Kuon asked.  
She shook her head. "I accept the apology but, it will be a very long time before I can forgive the pain he has caused so many people."

Lory nodded his head. He understood the deep scars that she carried with her. Perhaps one day the two could be friends again.

* * *

"Kyoko... You okay?" Kuon asked with concern. She had been very quiet as they left the building.

Kyoko turned to look at him and smiled genuinely and bright. "Of course I am Corn... I'm hungry."

He leaned across the center console of their new family car, caressed her cheek and kissed her tenderly. "I am too... Let's go get some lunch."

"Darumaya?" Her voice was happy and to him, it sounded like music.

He nodded in agreement. "Darumaya..." They then left the parking garage of LME for their favorite dining establishment where two of their favorite people were.

* * *

That afternoon as the young Hizuri couple dined and enjoyed the company of friends, Mark Ferguson/Sho Fuwa would cross the ocean on a flight to America with his new identity. He would finally land in Kansas and be taken in by his host family, a family that would teach him the value of an honest days work and how to be an American. He would then have to start his music career over from scratch, if he got into trouble this time... He would be completely on his own.

* * *

Across Tokyo, in a hospital room, Mimori Nanokura remained in a deep sleep, only occasionally moving a pinkie finger.

"How long is she going to stay this way?" Her father asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head. "Hard to say in cases like this. She could wake up in the next 5 minutes or, stay in this comatose state for years."

"How bad is the damage?" He asked with concern.

"Honestly... It will be a miracle if she can walk or, even speak after this. Best case scenario... she will have the mind of a 5 year old when she wakes." The doctor told him grimly.

Her mother burst into tears and buried her face in her father's shirt. "Why? What happened to our baby? Why did this happen?"

He shook his head. "Only she knows that dear." His tears started to fall.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

* * *

This was the moment that she had studied so hard for. It was the morning of January 5th and she sat at her assigned desk, with leg in a cast and with little Hikari-chan rolling and kicking in her barely noticeable belly. Her school uniform was tight on her, but still wearable. She sat staring at the test booklet and the empty answer sheet that lay before her, nervously. _Can I do this? I hope I studied enough_. She let out a deep breath she had been holding.

"Begin..." The test proctor announced loudly and Kyoko, along with 14 other students unsealed their booklets with a pencil and began.

Quietly, one by one, each student gradually finished their tests. They would sit in silence, out of respect for the others around them, until the testing time came to an end. Kyoko glanced inconspicuously around to see how many others had finished before her. _Only two._ She thought with worry. She wanted to check and re-check her answers, but Kuon had warned her. _"First answers are usually the right ones, Kyoko. You did great on the practice tests with your first answers. Don't change them. You'll do great."_ She could see his smiling face in her mind.

"5 minutes..." The proctor announced. Kyoko could feel the tension build up and then she felt little Hikari roll over and give her a really hard kick. She almost laughed. Her daughter's movements had distracted her and she finally felt relaxed again. _They did say it wouldn't affect my standing in school if I didn't pass. Why am I so worried about this?_ She let out a quiet sigh.

"Time... Please remain seated until I have collected your booklet and answer sheet. After I collect your test you may leave quietly." The proctor instructed. Kyoko was the 4th person to leave, due to them being seated in order of their last names. If she could have run out of the school into Kuon's waiting arms, she would have. She mentally cursed her itchy cast and hop-swinged her legs out the door as quickly as her pregnant body would allow.

Standing before her at the gate of the school, waiting for her like a motivator at the finish-line of a marathon, was Kuon with little Kuon-chan in his strong arms. Kuon-chan waved at his mommy and Kuon joined in.

"So?" He asked.

"I was really nervous." She giggled. "Then Hikari kicked and rolled."

Kuon smiled as he fastened Kuon-chan into his new car-seat, then shut the door. "I think we need some ice cream." He announced.

"Kuon... it's the middle of winter... But~ … That does sound really good right now." Her mouth started to water as her husband took her crutches from her then tucked her safely into the car and buckled her in. He walked around to the back, placed her crutches safely in the boot and the little family made their merry way to Mommy's favorite ice cream shop in downtown Tokyo.

* * *

Just outside a little town called Ransom, sat a farm, a family farm owned by the Ferguson family. On this farm there were sheep, pigs, chickens, 25 dairy cows, a large vegetable garden and the new nephew of David and Margorie Ferguson, along with their 2 sons: David Jr (19) and Jeff (17). Their new nephew was quiet, troubled and withdrawn and this needed to be fixed.

"Jeff... Why don't you take Mark with you and show him what chores you boys do around here?" Margorie told him.

"Yes Ma'am." The flame haired youth tossed a winter jacket at Mark/Sho. "Come on... It'll be fun." He winked at him.

Sho nodded as he put on his coat and followed the 17 year old out the door to find out exactly what would be in store for him during his stay with this hard-working generous family.

The smell of animals hit him like a large truck as they walked into the large barn. "We keep the cows in the other barn." Jeff explained to him. "Here we keep the pigs and sheep. In winter, we change their bedding, feed them and let the sheep out to stretch their legs." Jeff explained as they walked through, filling the feeding troughs along their way to the back door of the barn, then moving to the next large building. "We keep the dairy cows in here. Dad sets 'em up and milks 'em most times, but we make sure they're fed. Sometimes we help him with the milkin'. We'll clean up later when they're let out to pasture." Mark/Sho nodded. The boys left the building and Jeff pointed to a small fenced in yard with a tiny shed in the center. "That there is the chicken coop, Mom usually takes care of that. But if she sends you out there to get eggs... be careful of that rooster... He's a mean bastard." Jeff chuckled as he pulled up his sleeve and showed Mark/Sho a long scar on his forearm that consisted of three scratch marks. Mark/Sho's eyes went wide and he nodded. "You don't talk much do ya?"

"Sorry... I... I lived in the city most of my life." He stammered.

"Nah... It's okay. I get it." Jeff smiled big. "City Boy." He patted him on the back roughly. "We'll make a country boy out of you soon enough. Let's go get some grub then we can get started."

Mark/Sho nodded and the boys left to begin what would be a very long, first day for the singer.

* * *

Kuon sat across from Kyoko at the ice cream shop and little Kuon in a high-chair next to them. Kuon-chan had been merrily enjoying a cookie the server gave him and Kuon was working his tongue in and around a cone of soft-serve dipped in dark chocolate. Kyoko was mesmerized by his ministrations on that little treat, she felt her neck heat up and her mind cloud as she watched and stirred her green tea ice cream into a goopy mess in its bowl.

"Kyoko?..." Kuon asked wanting the answer to his question.

"Hmm...?" She hummed dreamily.

Kuon knew that look, he smirked. "Did you know that the strawberry used in your ice cream ate a goat this morning?"

"What?" She snapped out of her reverie.

He burst into laughter. "Sweetheart..." he was still laughing. "I asked you when you would find out the results to your test." He snickered.

She blushed furiously at what had been going through her mind. "I... Uh... Oh! Um, they'll let me know in April. That's when the results come out."

"So, when you get your high scores back," He started.

"If..." She interjected.

" _ **When...**_ when you get your high scores back... you can graduate a year and a half early?..." He smiled.

She nodded.

"And... It will almost be time for Hikari to arrive." He added cheerfully.

* * *

 _I've never worked so hard in my life._ He thought as his head fell onto the pillow of his small twin bed in his sparsely decorated room. That thought was correct. He had done so much and worked so hard on this day that he hadn't had time to think about anything, not Kyoko, not Kuon-chan, not Mimori or, any of the things that had been troubling him. All that had invaded his mind was how tired and sore he was. Sho Fuwa was on his way to willingly slipping away and Mark Ferguson was creeping in as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Shh..." She giggled as he growled sexily into her ear. "We'll wake up Kuon-chan."

"No... _**You**_ will." He chuckled lightly as his hand traveled from her cast up to her thigh. "Can't wait to feel your soft skin." He told her as he patted the cast and his hot mouth fell onto her left breast. He loved it. He loved her being pregnant. His body tingled and he became more excited as little bits of the sweet warm liquid from her flowed into his waiting mouth. His tongue and lips worked their way across and to her other nipple where he coaxed and teased once again. It was driving her insane and sending her over the edge as he teased and played with her, now even more sensitive, breasts and her moans of delight that fell upon his ears encouraged his attentions.

"Kuon..." There was desperation in her voice.

"Mmm, just a little more Love." He purred. He loved seeing her like this.

She pulled him to her lips by his hair and nipped and kissed him. "Now!" She demanded and the Emperor obeyed the command of his Queen in the inky darkness of their bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

* * *

It was January 25th, one month after Sho's departure and a month and a half since the accident. Today was Kyoko's appointment to get her cast off. At this point she was in the mind to take a bread knife and saw it off herself, the damn thing itched like crazy and she needed a nice, long proper soak in her tub. She was now wearing proper maternity clothes, her normal clothes had finally gotten too uncomfortable for her to wear and her tiny belly was starting to show at almost 7 months.

"Don't forget your stocking and your other boot." Kuon reminded her as he wiped the cereal off of little Kuon's hands and face.

Her face lit up. "Ah! Thanks, almost forgot the stocking." She hobbled back into their bedroom to retrieve it and put it in her purse.

"And we're having lunch with Director Konoe this afternoon to discuss the new scheduling. OH! Don't forget... We have the nanny candidates coming by around five for their interviews." He added as they rushed around gathering miscellaneous items they would need for their busy day out.

She stopped and let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong Babe?" He stopped behind her.

"Nothing..." She turned and looked up at him lovingly. "Just thinking about how busy things are going to get after this cast comes off."

"Yeah. It will be, but I'll always have time for my three favorite people." He smiled then leaned down and kissed her. "Now... Hurry up or, we'll be late for your appointment." He swatted her on her well-toned backside and chuckled.

* * *

It was early morning, in the middle of a Kansas winter on a little farm in the middle of nowhere. The snow was the purest white he had ever seen and the cold bit as he grabbed the shovel to clear the front and back porches of the moderately sized, four bedroom farm house. The view was the most serene, beautiful thing he had ever seen, clean and white as far as the eye could see. He could understand now some of the old music he had heard his new family listen to in the evenings. He smiled to himself as new words and music formed in his mind and he started to hum as he shoveled and lifted the pristine crystals from the surfaces before him.

"Catchy little tune Mark." David Jr. commented as he walked out with two large coffee mugs filled with hot cocoa. "You play anything?"

"I learned the acoustic when I was younger. Haven't picked one up in a while." Sho told him as he allowed the hot sweet liquid to warm him.

"Hmm, Dad's got an old one you could probably borrow. I don't have a clue how to play it, I'm more partial to the fiddle and Jeff likes the drums. We just haven't had much inclination for it lately." David Jr. mused. "Let me know, maybe I can get Dad to let you borrow it."

Sho's eyes lit up with a glimmer that he hadn't had in a few months and a look that David Jr. had never seen on him. "I would really like that." Sho whispered softly. "Thank you."

* * *

"Are you sure it will be alright? I mean... I am showing a little now." Kyoko asked Director Konoe as she wound the cream covered pasta noodles around her fork, then jabbed a tiny piece of chicken.

"Oh no... It's perfectly fine. The costumes needed to finish your Roman scenes and the ones you'll be wearing for _Ivan's creation_ will do just fine. They're meant to be a little less form-fitting. You really don't need to worry about corsets and such until the scenes with the _spoiled prince_ and _modern times_. Those scenes won't happen until after your little bundle arrives. Don't worry... it won't hold up production. A few of the other actors have obligations they have to meet and they won't be available until then anyway."

"Thank you Kantoku. I really appreciate your patience and understanding." She said in relief.

Kyoko gave Kuon a stern look as she noticed the pile of broccoli that he had picked out of his pasta and set to the side. She tapped his plate and he sighed and nodded. Eating was such a chore for him when it came to anything, but Kyoko's cooking.

"So... I'll get in touch with your managers this afternoon and let them know of the new schedule and I will see you two in the morning." Konoe said nervously when he noticed Kyoko's guidance toward Kuon's eating habits. Konoe glanced at his own plate and felt compelled to eat the tiny vegetables that he had set aside also.

The rest of the luncheon was finished in a comfortable, friendly atmosphere with the three discussing current and personal events.

* * *

At around 4pm Kyoko was rushing around the apartment wiping things down, shuttling toys to their proper container and arranging tea-cakes neatly on a plate.

"Honey..." Kuon started as he watched her comfortably and calmly from the sofa. "They're nannies. They understand if there are a few toys out." He reminded her. "You need to sit down and relax. You're interviewing them, not the other way around." He smiled. "Have you taken a look at those house listings I showed you?" He asked trying to get her mind off of the impending task.

She nodded as she sat next to him and sighed, finally finished with her self-appointed tasks. "I like the five bedroom one. It's got a big kitchen and room to grow."

"I think I like that one too. It's got a really large back yard for the kids and good schools around it for when they start." He added.

"So... That one?" She asked her voice tinged with mild excitement.

He smiled tenderly. "That one. I'll have Yukihito look into it for us tomorrow."

She nodded. "It would be nice if we could move in before Hikari gets here."

"That would be ideal." He agreed.

Kuon-chan toddled to his mother sitting next to his father on the sofa and looked at her strangely. He then lifted his little hands to her belly and rubbed. At that moment little Hikari decided to roll and kick surprising him. He giggled then leaned in and put his little face on Kyoko's belly and sighed.

"Bebe..." He cooed.

Kyoko and Kuon looked at each other in surprise.

"Where did he learn that?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't know, but it was cute." Kuon answered as he tousled the toddler's hair then kissed his wife on the cheek.

* * *

Sho sat in the sun room of the farm house softly strumming on the old guitar in the hours of the early evening. His music lilted through the house and drew in a small audience.

"Sounds pretty good. Mind if I join you?" David Jr. complimented as he held up his fiddle.

Sho nodded his head. "Sure."

"Umm, mind playing a few bars? I'll join in." David Jr. asked as he drew his bow back and waited.

Sho started playing the new tune and David Jr. joined in. Sho decided that it added nicely to the music, then Jeff sat next to them and started absentmindedly tapping on the table, giving them a nice beat to follow in.

"That's what those boys needed." Margorie whispered to her husband as they stood in the doorway listening and watching with her head resting on her husband's shoulder.

"They've all been through a lot." David Sr. commented.

"Yeah." She sighed and a tear escaped down her cheek.

* * *

Makoto Hide. A matronly looking woman. The final nanny candidate and the only one that little Kuon seemed to warm up to. The reason being, is that she seemed to be the only one that, instead of trying to gain favor of Kyoko an Kuon, she introduced herself to little Kuon immediately and paid attention to him. The young parents were relieved that they finally found this woman.

"Hide-san... Thank you for coming. I would like to let you know you seem to have been the only person that interacted with Kuon-chan. Would you like the position?" Kyoko asked almost timidly.

Makoto's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Does this mean you like me? For the job that is..."

Kyoko smiled and nodded. Lory Takarada had already done all of the reference checking and background checks for them.

"When do I start?" She asked enthusiastically.

Kuon smiled, he was just glad the search was finally over. "Can you start tomorrow? We do have a spare room... it's small, but we are looking to get a new place soon."

"Yes... Absolutely Kuon-sama, Kyoko-sama. I would be delighted to start tomorrow. I can be here at your earliest convenience." She told them excitedly.

"We have to leave for filming tomorrow at around 8 am. So anytime between 6 and 8 will be fine. Let me show you around before you leave." Kyoko informed her then took Makoto through the apartment and let her know what would be expected of her as far as duties towards the children.

After the little tour and Kyoko showing her Kuon-chan's written schedule and lists of things that he liked to eat and do, she was seen to the door.

Makoto bowed low and properly, which impressed Kyoko even more, and said, "Kyoko-sama, Kuon-sama... Thank you for taking care of me. It will be a pleasure working for you and Kuon-chan. Thank you for this opportunity."

Kyoko picked up the sleeping toddler from his blanket that had been spread on the floor to put him to bed. "I am so glad that's over. She seemed very nice."

"She gets along with Kuon-chan too." Kuon added as they left to tuck him in and spend some mommy-daddy time together soaking in the bath tub.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

* * *

 _[She was scrubbed with the most aromatic bathing salts in the warm bath, perfumed with the most fragrant of perfumes. Her hair was perfectly coiffed and adorned with jeweled combs, her arms and wrists were wrapped in the purest of gold cuffs and bracelets and her body was covered in the finest gossamer silks in bright colors. Her cheeks were rouged and her eyelids were colored and shaded with the finest colorful minerals and lined with the darkest kohl._

Kyoko was only shown from her bare neck up and when the camera pulled back for the opening of the scene. Her nude body was only filmed from behind, not showing her pregnancy. She was still nervous about the nudity, but it was a closed set scene and the other actors had been women.

 _When she was presented to him, Valerius found her more beautiful than any of statues of Aphrodite herself. He was enchanted. He could hardly wait until this Earthly goddess was his. Tonight he would make sure that happened._

 _Asmodeus would only stay until the ceremony had ended to ensure the marriage to Dahlia. In the morning Valerius' gift would become his curse; after all, one does not make a deal with a demon then betray him and treat him as a slave. He would relish in the man's demise at the hands of beauty.]_

"Cut! Good scene.. Alright we need to move to studio 7 for the bedroom scene. I'll need everyone over there in 10 minutes." Konoe told his crew and actors. "See you there." He waved them off as he checked the scene and they left.

 _[The evening breeze flowed gently through the gossamer curtains as Valerius took in the visage of his new bride._

" _Come to me..." He commanded._

 _She moved to him with the grace of a panther to the expansive, silken bed that he stood beside._

" _You may speak my flower." He tried once again to remember her name. "Tell me your name again."_

 _She looked at him unsure, knowing her voice was her weapon then remembered what Asmodeus had told her. 'Feed, feed to your heart's content.' She smiled seductively. "My name is Dahlia..."_

 _Valerius found himself spellbound, his mind clouded and he couldn't think, shivers ran down his spine and his body felt paralyzed. His mouth attempted to form words, but none came as her small soft hand caressed his rough cheek._

 _She could smell his lust and uncertainty. She could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest like a clarion call. Her small hand ran down his cheek to his neck then his shoulder. She pulled him slowly to her and his eyes grew wide with anticipation. "You smell nice." She whispered in his ear then licked his neck. She pulled back and smiled widely exposing her dangerous fangs then quickly leaned back in and sank them into him, draining him of his life. She giggled at the lifeless body of her new husband. "Easiest meal I've ever had." She then screamed._

" _My Lady!" The dark haired man-servant, named Rudolph, burst though the doors to her aid to find the lifeless body of his master before him. "My Lady what happened?"_

 _Shedding false tears, she sobbed. "A strange animal... it came in... and... and..." Her tears and sobs came more fiercely._

 _Her, maid-servant, Lily entered and took the crying girl into her arms. "There, there My Lady... All will be well. All will be well." Dahlia's icy blue gaze darkened and a small hidden smile crossed her lips.]_

"Cut!" Directory Konoe called. "Thank you Kyouko-san, Murasame-san, Kijima-san and Kotonami-san. Good scene. Good work today." He praised.

"Moko-san! We get to work together again!" Kyoko squealed with delight as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Mo! Kyoko get off me." Kanae groused as she pealed the young pregnant woman off of her while Murasame and Kijima stood there snickering at the two girl's antics.

Murasame commented, "Kind of reminds me of my last film. Kyoko-san... You don't have a sister do you?"

"No why?" She was curious, but cautious. The identities of Cain and Setsuka had yet to be revealed.

"Aw... There was this guy that was in my last film that played the villain. The guy was a total jerk but, he has the prettiest sister named Setsuka. I swear you two could be twins." Murasame shivered. "Really dangerous guy. Don't know how he became an actor with that kind of personality." He mumbled.

Kyoko stiffened a little, not enough for Murasame to notice, but definitely enough for Kanae.

Kanae's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Kyoko. "Dangerous? How so?" She smirked.

"Oh... Let's just say he was a real jerk and the relationship he had with his _'sister'_ was a little more than questionable." He shook his head. "Their little brother was cute though."

"I see." She looked back at Kyoko. "Dangerous, huh?"

Kyoko was now nervously fidgeting. "Moko-san..."

"Kyoko... how about we go have ice cream?" Kanae asked slyly. She was going to get the details of the _**Dangerous Mission**_ no matter what it took after she heard about the _dangerous_ actor, his _'sister'_ and _'little brother'_.

* * *

"Explain..." Kanae growled in a whisper when she sat down with their ice cream.

"Moko-san. I'm not supposed to tell until after the movie comes out." Kyoko whispered back.

"Fine... if you can't tell your best friend, then who can you tell? I suppose I'm not really your best friend." She pouted.

"NO!" Kyoko's hands flew to her mouth in embarrassment from yelling. "No, Moko-san... I'll tell you." She whispered again. Kyoko dug around in her bag searching for something and pulled out a little photo album that held several photos of Kuon-chan, then opened it to a photo of the darkest looking couple Kanae had ever seen.

"Wow... Those two look scary. That guy looks like he could kill someone. So why are you showing me this? Wait... Is that Kuon-chan? Kyoko why would you let those people anywhere near him."

Kyoko sighed. "Moko-san... That's me and Kuon with him." Kyoko explained.

Kanae's eyes went wide with surprise. "No...way..."

Kyoko nodded then said "Dangerous Mission."

"Wow... you guys are scary Kyoko. Really scary." Kanae told her as she stared at the photo.

"So... where is Kuon-chan today? I thought you would bring him in with you today since you didn't have any photo-shoots." Kanae asked as she started to dig into her ice cream.

"Oh! He's with his new nanny today. We just hired her. Shachou found her for us and Kuon-chan really seems to like her." Kyoko picked a strawberry from her ice cream and rolled it around on her tongue until it thawed.  
"Good... You needed the help. You were spreading yourself a little thin last month with all of your work, studying, party planning and the accident. I don't know how you do it." Kanae licked the chocolate from her spoon.

"It wasn't as much as your making it sound like Moko-san. It's just... the broken leg really didn't help and... well maybe it is." She decided it really was busy after thinking about it.

"I'll pay this time." Kyoko grabbed the ticket.

Kanae put her hand over Kyoko's "No... I asked you to come... I pay. No arguments." Kanae said with an authoritative tone. Kyoko just nodded and allowed Kanae to have her way. Kanae and Kuon were wearing her down when it came to who's going to pay and frankly today she just didn't have it in her to argue about it. She felt like she had been walking on egg-shells the entire time she had been working with Taira Murasame and she was stressed out from trying not to do anything Setsuka-like.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

* * *

The hospital room of Mimori Nanokura was filled with fresh flowers every three days by a single admirer. This admirer would deliver at least one bouquet himself, gently caress her forehead, kiss her cheek and murmur, "I'll take care of you princess. You only need to wake up." he would then leave. She needed him and he knew it. He was the only one that would take away the memories and the pain, if she would only let him. He nodded politely to the nursing staff, then left for work.

"Such a sweet young man. He really seems to care about her." One of the nurses commented to another as they watched him step onto the elevator and leave.

"I really hope she wakes up soon, it's been almost two months." The other one hoped.

"From what her chart says... It doesn't look like it'll happen any time soon. They may end up putting her in a home." The first informed her.

"That's a shame. She's so cute. Such a waste." the second shook her head.

* * *

She sat nervously fidgeting in the pleasantly decorated waiting room as her husband read the parenting magazine that he had casually picked up from the rack to kill his boredom while waiting.

Kuon turned to Kyoko when he saw that she appeared to be worried. "What's wrong Baby?" He asked softly.

"I... I'm just a little worried about Hikari." She confessed.

He put the magazine down on the end-table next to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Honey... She's fine. She's active and the doctor said everything was doing great last time we were here." He told her in a comforting voice.

"I know... It's just... It's just I worry, because Kuon-chan was born at about this time. I don't want the same thing to happen to Hikari. He was so tiny and fragile." She explained.

"Kyoko... Everything will be fine. I promise. If it's worrying you that much, ask the doctor about it." He told her.

"Hizuri-san... The doctor is ready to see you." Kyoko and Kuon looked up then followed the nurse to the exam room.

"I just need you to sit right here and I'll check your and the baby's vital signs." _Fwoosh, Fwoosh, Fwoosh_...

Kuon smiled proudly at the sound, it amazed him every time he heard it.

The nurse nodded and smiled, "Alright... the doctor will be in shortly." The nurse told her after she checked Kyoko's weight, her vital signs and the baby's heart-rate then shut the door gently behind her as she left.

Kyoko let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"It helped didn't it...?" He asked.

"Hm?" She was confused by his question.

He kissed her forehead. "It helped me to hear her heartbeat too." He whispered as he rested his head on hers and smiled.

* * *

" _Mr Nanokura... Your daughter is awake. She's asking for you. I would like to perform a few tests on her cognitive skills and she will need physical therapy to regain her mobility. I can tell you more on her condition once you arrive."_ The doctor's voice lilted through the phone with the good news and her father almost dropped the phone when he heard it.

"Thank you doctor. You have made us very happy with this news. Thank you so much... We'll be in this afternoon." He hung up and announced the good news to her mother.

In Mimori Nanokura's hospital room, she carried on a nice conversation with a familiar, but unfamiliar face and voice. To her it was the face and voice of the angel that pulled her from the darkness and called her princess. He brought with him the sweet scent of roses. _Why am I here in the hospital? What happened?_

He leaned to her from his seat next to her bed and caressed her cheek gently. "I need to go now my little angel, but I'll be back tomorrow." He kissed her forehead and left as quietly as he came.

"He's so sweet to me." She sighed and leaned back into her pillows.

* * *

It took what seemed like hours to find it, but in the end success. It was the perfect size for him and she felt that it fit him perfectly. Perfect size, perfect shape, perfect color. He always bought her the best of things and today she wanted to return the favor. She had saved up for the watch for months. Black with gold trim and accents.

"May I see that one?" Kyoko pointed to the watch in the long glass case.

The clerk pulled it out and set it gently on the glass display. Kyoko was almost afraid to touch it. She picked it up. It was heavy for a watch.

"That is a very good choice Hizuri-san. May I ask what the occasion is?" The young woman asked.

Kyoko looked up. "Oh... It's for a birthday." She turned the watch over in her hand and ran her fingers over the face of the watch and around its smooth edges. _Perfect_. She smiled.

"Is it to your liking?" The clerk asked.

"Yes... very much so... Its perfect. I'll take this one." She handed the watch back to the woman and dug into her purse for her wallet and followed the young woman to the register.

"Would you like for us to wrap this for you?" She asked.

"No thank you. I will be wrapping it myself." She answered. _I hope he likes it_.

* * *

"Hey Mark!" Jeff called out to Sho. "We're going to Wichita this weekend to an auction to pick up a couple of horses to replace the ones we lost in autumn. Wanna come with?"

"Sure... I've never been to an auction. Could be interesting." He told him.

Jeff laughed. "Who knows... Might meet some cute little fillies there too."

"Jeff... that all you think about? Girls?" David scolded.

Jeff scowled. "Come on Dave, just cause you got burned, don't mean the rest us gotta suffer. Right Mark?"

Sho just stood in silence. He wasn't really ready to dive into the dating pool just yet. "I.."

"No worries Mark... There's other things to do too." David patted him on the back. "Jeff, didn't you tell me just the other day that new Wilson girl was feedbag material?"

"Pfft... Dude, she is waaay outta my league. I'm movin' to greener pastures."

David laughed, "Well... Don't be grazin' too far from home. You know how Mom and Dad feel about your wanderin' ways."

"Whatever... I gotta go bring the sheep in." Jeff whistled loudly and his black and white Australian Shepherd ran to them. "Bo! Sheep!" and Jeff walked off after the dog.

David shook his head and his eyes grew dark and serious. "He's too much like Gary..."

Sho looked at him in confusion.

David sighed. "Gary was our brother. He got mixed up with another man's woman. Got himself shot."

"Gee... sorry. I..." Sho stammered he wasn't sure what to say. How many times did he come close to getting his ass handed to him by Kuon without thinking about it?

"No worries... that was a few years ago. Jeff didn't know that about his ways." David smacked his back. "We'll just have to keep him outta trouble." He smiled wide to put Sho at ease.

Sho nodded. He was starting to like these two brothers. They were treating him like one of their own.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

* * *

"Hiou-kun!" Kyoko bowed to him. "I'm looking forward to acting with you."

"As am I demon girl. Where's Kanae?" He asked with a little glimmer in his eyes.

Kyoko looked at him slyly. "She's getting ready for the next scene." She told him in a teasing voice. "Why did you want to know?"

"Just wanted to say hi." He blushed a little.

"Hiou," Kanae came walking down the hall in a long linen white dress with dark blue apron straight out of the 11th century with hair covered by a veil. "Mo! This damn thing is so course and itchy! How can you stand it?"

Chiori that had just walked up giggled. "I don't mind, this is kind of comfortable."

"MO! Not you too..." Kanae said exasperatedly.

Kyoko did a spin to show off her long red long bell-sleeve loose silk dress that was covered in a black and gold velvet top-dress that fastened tightly just below her breasts. "This is what the Queen wears." She smirked.

"I will remember this... my lady." Kanae said sarcastically.

Kyoko curtsied and walked off to the set.

* * *

 _[The small town had been established by her servants and followers over the border, near the mountains, a distance from her former husband's home. It had flourished over the many generations. They had left over the hills and through the thick forests, to flee from Rome as it fell, and came to this beautiful mountain range. This stronghold, they had built for their benevolent Immortal Queen, stood atop the mountain and the village sat nestled below._

 _In this village resided an orphan boy with ebon hair, a strong countenance and cold, icy blue eyes. His parents had been taken from him by sickness and left him at the tender age of 7, leaving him to grow hard and fend for himself in the cold stark world of reality. This boy's name was Ivan._

 _Ivan would work, steal and do anything he had to do to survive and this is why at the age of 14 he stood before the beautiful Immortal Queen Dahlia. He had only heard rumors of her until now. She only looked a bit older than him. He had cursed himself for having to meet her in this manner. He was a thief, albeit he only took bread to feed himself, but a thief nonetheless._

" _Why are you before me boy?" Her words were spoken softly to the young teen in ragged, filthy clothing with tousled, matted hair and dirt on his face._

 _He felt as though she were looking into his soul and he could not lie to her. "I took some bread, My Queen." Ivan told her as he lowered to his knees and bowed his head._

" _and why did you steal?" She asked gently with a softness in her eyes._

" _I...I was hungry My Queen." He stammered, if he was going to die or, be punished, it was going to be as a thief and not a liar._

 _She arose to meet him, bent down and lifted his face to her then moved away. "Millicent..." She behaved as though she had seen something in his eyes._

" _Milady?" The young maid answered._

" _Take this boy to the kitchen and make sure he is fed. Then have Rudolf clean and cloth him then take him to the Captain of the guard to be trained." She turned to him. "You shall train to be one of my personal guards...Do you accept?"_

 _Ivan nodded vigorously. "Th...Thank you My Queen. I will not disappoint you."_

 _She smiled slyly at him. "I'm sure you won't."_

 _He then left with Millicent to start his new life at the castle.]_

"Cut! Thank you everyone... Good scene." Konoe called out and checked.

"Moko-san," Kyoko whispered, "Would you come with me to buy chocolate this afternoon. I want to make Kuon something special for Valentine's Day."

"Mo! Stop calling me that with other people around and yes I'll go with you. There's a couple of people I want to give a few Giri-choco to this year." Kanae said offhandedly. "You're going to help me again... Aren't you?"

"Of course! I look forward to it." Kyoko told her excitedly.

"So...How did your appointment go? You still worried?" Kanae asked.

"It went well. She's staying right where she's at for now." Kyoko patted her tummy.

"Good. It's not good for you to be stressed like that right now. I suspect that's why Kuon-chan was born early." Kanae commented as they walked to the set where Hiou would be trained as Ivan.

They finally arrived at the large warehouse-like studio that was made up to look like a medieval courtyard of a castle and sat just off set to watch the scenes of Hiou being trained as Ivan.

* * *

 _ **February 10th**_

"Satomi-san... Do you mind stopping by Kuon's drama filming this morning before we head to my photo-shoot? There's something I want to give him." Kyoko asked in a small voice feeling a little like she was imposing on Satomi when asking for this favor.

Satomi had a hunch why Kyoko wanted to, it was the right day after all. "Of course not Kyoko-san. I wanted to say hi to Yuki anyway." She winked at her.

* * *

"Hizuri-san! Your wife's here!" Koga Hiromune called out to Kuon as he walked to greet Kyoko and her manager.

"Kyoko-chan! Haven't seen you in a while. Oh! Wow! Kuon's been busy." He commented when he saw Kyoko in her maternity skinny jeans and the tunic length grey hoody that clung to her, showing off her little belly.

She blushed heavily. "It's good to see you again Hiromune-san." She bowed slightly.

Kuon walked up to her, gave her a light hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Sweetheart... What brings you here this morning?"

"Um..." She turned away from the others. "I wanted to give you your birthday present." She pulled a small yellow leather box with at royal blue ribbon wrapped around it from her bag and presented it. "Happy Birthday, Corn." She said softly.

He smiled gently. "Kyoko... You didn't need to do that. I've already got my birthday gift." He gently rubbed her tummy.

"I wanted to." She whispered.

He took the gift and looked into her eyes. "Can I open it here or, do you want me to wait?"

She smiled. "You can open this one here."

"This one?" He was curious now.

She pulled him to her and whispered in his ear. "You'll have to wait until your home for the other one." Then kissed him on a sensitive spot near his ear on his neck.

He snaked his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Can't wait." He whispered in her ear with his lofty Emperor's voice then kissed her in the same spot she did him.

"Ah-hem...Kyoko-san... We need to get going or, you'll be late." Satomi cleared her throat and reminded her.

"See you tonight." She told him in a breathy voice then untangled herself from him and left.

"Lucky guy." Hiromune mumbled.

Kuon smirked and left for his dressing room to open his gift.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

She was the most exquisite creature Sho had ever laid his eyes on. Sleek and muscular. Black as pitch with a pure white star on the center of her forehead. A long thick wavy tail and main with white marks just covering her hooves. She was only slightly larger than the rest that he had seen today as he walked past the enclosures at the auction. He looked into her eyes and felt compelled to reach out and stroke her head through the metal bars of the the gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a soft feminine voice with a thick Southern accent warned.

Sho quickly pulled his hand back and looked toward the voice.

"She's mean as hell and she bites, but she's really smart. Whoever buys her is in for a real treat." The little brunette giggled as she flashed her blue eyes at him and held out her hand.

Sho looked at her hand then remembered the proper greeting. He quickly caught himself before saying his birth name. "Ah... Mark Ferguson...it's nice to meet you."

"Becky Taylor." She told him then leaned on the bars of the black horse's stall. "So you lookin' to get her?"

"Just here with family. My Uncle is looking for a couple of horses for some cows he has on his farm." He told her as the horse had rested her velvety nose near Sho's hand and he absentmindedly started stroking her.

"Hmm, she would be a good one with the right handler, she's Quarter Horse." Becky commented as she noticed the horse's behavior.

"How do you know so much about this one?" He asked.

Becky smiled and pointed to the framed tag on the horse's stall.

 **Name** : Mio

 **Breed** : American Quarter Horse

 **Seller** : Rebecca Taylor

Rocking B Ranch

Dumas, TX

"Oh... Sorry I didn't realize those were there." He told her, a little embarrassed by his oversight. He looked at the name again. "Why did you name her that." He felt a tight clench in his chest.

"It's Spanish for _'my own'._ I raised her from a foal." She explained.

"Oh..." His hand was now stroking gently between her eyes an back down to her soft nose.

A few feet away, stood the men of Sho's foster family, watching the little scene. Jeff elbowed Dave in the side. "Check it out." He nodded in the direction of Sho and Becky.

"Dad... I think Mark found one he likes." Dave told him referring to the horse.

David nodded. "I think we have room for an extra." He told the boys with a smile that would make Lory proud. _Boss did say keep him busy. What better way?_

"Che..I was talkin' about the girl..." Jeff groused as they walked down another row of stalls.

Dave chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

Kyoko merrily hummed to herself as she put the finishing touches on two little cakes. One Angel food cake with pink strawberry icing and slices of strawberries and the other a Devil's food cake with light chocolate frosting and little colorful sprinkles that dotted the top.

"Kyoko-san... Do you need any help with that?" Makoto asked as she started washing the cooking utensils that had been used to make dinner.

Kyoko shook her head. "Oh! Makoto-san, I have something for you." She told her as she pulled a tiny box with a pink ribbon on it from her apron and presented it. "I just wanted to say thank you for all you've done for us these past few weeks. I really appreciate your help with Kuon-chan and around the apartment."

Makoto drew in a sharp breath of surprise. "Kyoko-san... You didn't need to do that." She opened the little box to find four little elaborately decorated chocolate truffles. "Thank you Kyoko-san... No one has ever done something like this for me before." Her voice was filled with emotion.

"Makoto-san... it's the least I can do. You have made it so much easier around here, with my busy schedule and all." Kyoko patted her arm.

Makoto smiled brightly. "Kyoko-san... I'll be in my room if you need anything. I'll be sure that Kuon-chan gets to bed on time later so you and the Mr. can spend some alone time together... Happy Valentine's Day Kyoko-san."

"Thank you Makoto-san... Have a lovely evening." Kyoko told her as she took the two little cakes to her two favorite men in the world.

* * *

"Mmm... Delicious." Kuon hummed as he picked a strawberry from the top of the little cake. "But... something's missing." He said with a thought filled look as he swiped his finger across the pink frosting.

Kyoko drew close to him to check the little cake and Kuon pulled her into his lap. "Eep!"

Kuon held his frosting covered index finger to her lips and encouraged a taste. He felt his beast within awaken as her tongue rolled around his finger and her mouth gently sucked.

"Tastes fine." She whispered.

"Hmm?" He said as he drew closer to her lips with a foggy mind and lust in his eyes. "Let me taste." He whispered and then gently licked her lips with the tip of his tongue and pulled her in with a deep kiss.

SPLAT! Went the wet chocolate frosting on her cheek that Kuon-chan had flicked at her. They heard him giggle. Kuon pressed his forehead against hers and chuckled, then turned her cheek toward him and licked off the frosting. "Hmm. That one's good too."

She laughed. Then got up to take Kuon-chan to his bath and wash the chocolate frosting and dinner off of him that he was wearing.

She turned in the hall as she walked away from the table. "We'll finish this later, Mr. Hizuri."

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Hizuri." He smiled and started to clear the table and the mess that Kuon-chan had created.

* * *

"So she's really mine?" Sho asked with incredulity in his voice.

"Yep... and Dave will teach you how to take care of her, ride, cut and herd the cattle. It'll be a lot of work, but I think it'll do you good." David Sr. explained to him.

Sho was a little excited by this new development. He really had liked the horse Mio and was wondering what it would be like to ride her. He was looking forward to the new experience.

Throughout the entire ride back, he and Dave talked about all of the different things that Sho would need to know and know how to do to take care of the new woman in his life. The new Mio. He chuckled to himself at the irony. _Maybe this one won't hate me_. He thought darkly.

"So Mark did you get her number?" Jeff asked as he leaned from the front seat of the crew cab truck.

"Number?" Sho asked a little confused, he didn't know who Jeff was talking about.

"Yeah... the cute little filly you were talkin' up yesterday." He clarified.

"Oh... Miss Taylor?" Sho answered then shook his head. "I was just talking to her about Mio."

"Haaahhh... what a shame. She was a real looker." Jeff tisked in disappointment. "Well... maybe next time." He winked at Sho then leaned back into his seat and placed his earbuds back in his ears where they would remain for the rest of the trip home.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

* * *

 _[After many years of rigorous training Ivan had grown into a very tall well built young man with complete and utter devotion to his fair queen. He stood before her now in plate and chainmail with his black hair flowing down past his waist and tied neatly out of his face. His icy blue eyes held love for only her in them, he could see no other woman. None could or, would compare to his Immortal Queen Dahlia. He knelt before her and bowed his head._

 _Dahlia approached Ivan on the red carpets before her throne on the dais and wrapped the thick, black and red cloak, edged with gold thread and a lush collar of wolf's fur, around him. She took his claymore that he held before him and stepped back. It was a heavy weapon, but she was deceptively strong for her appearance._

" _I dub thee Sir Knight." She stepped back. "Rise Sir Ivan of Asterales and take your place as my guard."_

 _He rose and stood tall and proud before her as she gave his weapon back to him. He bowed deeply. "Thank you My Queen." and took his place standing imposingly next to her throne.]_

"CUT! Great job Kyoko-san, Kuon-san. We're going to move on to the next scene with Ivan and Dahlia. It will be the last one for a few weeks so, if this one goes as well as the last you'll have until summer for yourselves while we film the filler scenes and wait for the others to become available." Director Konoe told them.

"Thank you Director." Kuon voiced as he gazed at Kyoko.

"Okay... I need everyone in Studio D for the creation scene." Konoe announced.

* * *

Around them was Studio D which would serve as Dahlia's personal chambers for the movie. In it sat a large low bed with a high canopy draped in thin silks. The bed was covered in pillows and furs. The floor was decorated with handwoven rugs and more furs. A large mirror sat in the corner with a large armoire made of mahogany wood. A large iron chandelier hung from the ceiling filled with white wax candles that were lit and the stone walls were covered in intricately detailed tapestries.

"Places!... Lights!... Cameras!... Sound!... Aaanndd Action!" He called out excitedly. He loved working with these two, everything always went so easily.

 _[Her tiny form held command over the tall imposing figure clad in plate mail with the colors of her house billowing down his back in the form of a cape when she led him into her chambers. She stood before him and as she smiled, she exposed her true nature to him. Her caressing eyes sent a bolt of shivering lightning through his soul. The tiny blonde woman's gaze held him firm, he couldn't have moved even if he had wanted to. She could read his soul, his every thought and desire. She raised her hand to his face and he leaned into her touch like a cat being stroked._

" _Do you know what you ask of me?" Her voice as soft and flowing as the black and red silk that adorned her petite body._

" _I do my Queen. I wish to remain by your side eternally as your knight and protector." His voice thick with desire. "I pledge my heart, life and soul to you. To do with as you see fit." He whispered._

 _Her cold molten silver eyes gazed into his icy blue as she pulled him to her, gently caressing his neck with her small thumb. Her cold lips fell upon his warm. Her kiss as sweet as fresh honey. Her lips traced to his neck and began gently sucking and leaving a tiny bruise as her mark. She pulled away momentarily before baring he long delicate fangs, then violently sank them into his flesh, sending a shock of intense pleasure shooting through his entire being. He fell to his knees and melted into her arms as his world became hazy and his blood filled her._

 _He moaned in distress when she pulled away. "Take this from me." She offered her slit wrist and he hungrily accepted. His eyes narrowed with the pleasure of their intimacy. Her body hummed with the excitement of a mate that truly desired her and not her position or, station in life. This boy...no man...this man that she had watched grow before her very eyes from the age of 14 until his, now 22 years... This man that had completely captured her heart._

 _For 24 hours the screams of his pain caused by the transformation plagued the tapestry lined stone walls of her castle as she cradled him in her arms to ease his distress, wondering if she had endure the same as a fledgling in her beginning. Wondering why his was so different from Rudolf's, Lily's or, Millicent's transformation._

 _He stilled, "It's over my Knight." She lifted his head to gaze into his eyes. "Open your eyes and look at me." She stroked his long ebon locks and whispered sweetly._

" _Yes my Queen." He answered hoarsely and with complete trust he slowly he opened his icy blue eyes and peered into her molten silver. A myriad of indescribable rich colors appeared before him, many of which he had never witnessed. He could see, hear, smell and feel the life around them. Where once he had seen only the cold, starkness of the castle around them, now he could see and feel the life pulsating within the walls. He felt as a blind man that had suddenly been granted the gift of sight by a benevolent goddess. "Thank you my Queen." He sighed then fell into a deep peaceful sleep as she stroked his tousled dark mane._

" _Only for you my Knight." She sighed then pressed her icy lips to the deathly cold skin of his forehead, then drifted off with his head in her lap.]_

The scene left shivers down the spines of all who witnessed it. It was flawless. "CUT!" Konoe called out barely able to say anything else. He quickly rushed to the monitors with his AD and watched it again. It almost felt as if they had witnessed a look into another reality. He was quiet for a while and this worried Kuon and Kyoko.

"Did we do okay?" Kyoko whispered to Kuon.

"I don't know... I think so." Kuon answered.

"He's been there for a while though." Kyoko had a bit of a worried tone.

"Let's go check." Kuon took her hand and led her to where the director was.

Director looked up at the two when they finally made it to his side. "Oh! Would you like to see?" He smiled widely.

They both stared at the monitor watching as the tiny snippet of their story played out before them. They didn't see themselves, they saw two lovers caught in time. They saw Sir Ivan and Queen Dahlia.

"Wow... is this what everyone else sees?" Kyoko asked in wonder.

Kuon nodded to her. He placed his plate covered arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Yes, My Queen." He smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

It was March 7th and Kyoko was beginning her 8th month of pregnancy. To say she was miserable would be a slight understatement; Hikari-chan had decided to take up residency on her bladder with her feet planted somewhere in her back, so Kyoko was constantly having to use the ladies room whenever she had even taken the tiniest drink of water. Her belly was starting to _**look**_ like she was in her 8th month and for Kyoko being so petite in build, she looked like a toothpick with a ball of clay attached.

"I feel as big as a house!" She whined. "Look at me..." She pouted.

"Kyoko... Baby... You aren't big." Kuon was now choosing his words _**very**_ carefully. "I think you're perfect and the doctor thinks you're better than normal."

"But my belly is so fat..." She sniffled as Kuon-chan toddled to her and sat in her lap on the sofa, then put his little hands on her face to wipe her tears.

"Honey... Your belly is not big... It's perfect. It's just right for Hikari. If you were any smaller, it would be unhealthy." He kissed her forehead as he left for the kitchen to help Makoto make dinner. Which it was claimed that he was cooking but, both of the women decided that it would be hazardous if they allowed him to cook.

"You're doing wonderfully, Kuon-san." Makoto patted him on the arm in a motherly fashion and smiled gently as she handed him a carrot to peel and chop to add to their dinner.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for today, Love?" Kuon asked as he ate the last few bites of his morning toast and sipped on his coffee.

"I think we'll be going to the park this morning and then in the afternoon I want to go look at some baby furniture and clothes for Hikari." She told him as she plopped a couple more peeled apple slices on the tray in front of Kuon-chan as he gobbled up bits of fish she had cut for him.

"I hope you aren't going alone to shop and don't forget to save a little shopping for next week when Mom and Dad visit." He didn't like her going out on her own this far into her pregnancy.

"Of course not. Makoto is going with me and I won't forget Julie-san." She was just as worried as he was at this point about going anywhere alone.

"Okay.." He smiled. "Just make sure your cellphone is with you. Alright?"

"Yes Dear..." She smirked. She loved being worried about and pampered by Kuon.

"Do you need a ride later? I can send someone over to take you around town." He asked as he rinsed out his cup.

"Na... Satomi-san is going to drop by later with Moko-san and Chiori. And you know what happens every time we all go somewhere together." She smiled wryly.

"Yeah... Boss sends a limo." He laughed. "Guess I don't need to worry about my LoveMe girl." He kissed her forehead.

"Former LoveMe girl." She corrected.

* * *

"So... Did you get it?" Kuon asked as Yukihito entered the car and buckled in.

Yukihito sat silently and straightened his glasses then turned to him with a serious look.

"Well?" Kuon was getting impatient.

Yukihito laughed. "Of course... I am the Super Manager."

Kuon sighed in relief. "So what do I need to do?" he asked as they turned the corner that would eventually lead to LME.

Yukihito leaned forward and rifled through his briefcase. "Let's see... Ah... Here it is. All you need to do is sign these and it will be finished." He wave the little stack of papers then placed them back in the safety of his case.

"That's it?" There was relief and excitement in his voice.

"That's it... Oh! Konoe called and he needs you in to redo a couple of the scenes for Ivan's battles." Yukihito informed him.

Kuon nodded. "I thought he might. He didn't seem satisfied about the way they were coming together when we spoke last. He probably made a couple of changes." He mused as they turned into the parking garage.

"How's Kyoko-chan doing?" Yukihito asked.

"Fine. Just a little on edge because it's getting closer." He remarked as they made their way to the elevator. "And yours?" He slipped in slyly.

"Oh, Kanae's doing great." Yukihito started to gush then quickly caught himself. "What?! H-h-how did you know?"

"Aw come on Yukihito... Did you and Kotonami-san think you guys could hide something like that from us. We had a hunch you two have been dating for a while now." Kuon chuckled. "Don't worry... Boss won't hear it from me."

Yukihito sighed in relief.

* * *

Kyoko and Makoto sat on the park bench in the crisp morning air, watching Kuon-chan toddle around the small play area of the park. She had donned her large dark sunglasses and braided her long blonde hair in a French braid and wrapped herself in a nice woolen coat over her maternity jeans and pink maternity peasant shirt with bell sleeves. She wore her slip on boots over her pants because, they were the easiest to put on this morning.

"Such a beautiful morning." She sighed loudly and stretched.

Makoto nodded in agreement. "Kyoko-san... I really appreciate your wanting to include me today. I...I have never really had anyone think of me as a friend. Thank you."

"Makoto-san... You have done so much for us. I couldn't think of you any other way." Kyoko smiled then looked at her watch. "Oh! We better get back and get ready. Kuon-chan still needs his morning nap before we leave."

* * *

"You just need to sign here and here." Yukihito pointed to the two last highlighted areas on the document. "Then you'll be done and it will be yours."

Kuon nodded. "I feel like I'm forgetting something." He commented.

"Oh! You still need to pick out your suit for the Tragic Marker premier so we can let Kyoko-chan know." Yukihito reminded him.

"Ah... That's right. I almost forgot. When is it?" Kuon asked.

"The end of April on the 28th." Yukihito told him as he flipped to the page in his planner.

Kuon nodded. "Do we have time to do that today?"

Yukihito nodded. "We have about 2 hours around lunch time. Then I can call Satomi with the colors and such for Kyoko-chan."

"Got it... When will we hear on this?" Kuon asked as he handed the signed documents back to Yukihito.

"In a couple of days. Don't worry... you'll have it before White Day." Yukihito smiled and put the documents in his case. "So for the Tragic Marker premier... You're not going as Cain and Setsuka?"

Kuon looked up at him from his seat. "Na, Konoe is doing the big reveal and no one really needs to know who Setsuka is. Kyoko would probably not want to go if that were the case."

"You're probably right... She's your wife, not your sister." Yukihito snickered.

"Besides some of the people we had to work with were a little less than friendly to her. If we went as Cain and Setsu I would probably end up killing someone." Kuon chuckled.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

* * *

"Where are we going Kuon?" Kyoko asked as they drove down the narrow streets to a quiet little neighborhood where there were large western style houses with tall walls surrounding them and big iron gates enclosing them. As they stopped in front of their final destination Kuon rolled down the window of the car and pressed a number into the keypad. The gates slowly opened and he drove up the driveway to the tastefully landscaped, two story house.

"Kuon... Is this?" She said in a quiet voice filled with surprise and wonder.

He gave her a big heavenly boyish smile and nodded. "It's ours Sweetheart. A castle for my Queen." He kissed her cheek and turned off the car.

She gasped as he helped her out of the car and she saw the flower beds that lined the short walk way to the front door. They had so much potential when spring finally came and the front yard seemed so large. She could hardly wait to see the rest. The 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house had her enraptured when she saw the fully equipped, spacious kitchen.

"Do you like it?" He chuckled as he watched her twirl like Cinderella and dance around the kitchen/dining room area.

She giggled, "Like it? Kuon... I absolutely love it! It's perfect." She gushed.

He swept her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you like it. The movers will be at the apartment this weekend and we'll be all packed up and moved in by Sunday." He kissed her cheek and prayed she never found out how much he spent on it or, he would have been in for the lecture of a lifetime. He winced internally at the thought. "Happy White Day, My Queen."

She smiled brightly and snuggled into him. "Thank you My Knight."

* * *

"Why can't I remember you from before?" Mimori asked the young man that was pushing her wheelchair to the greenhouse atop the hospital.

"Because you didn't need me yet my little Angel. You had...other interests." He chose his words carefully, he didn't want to remind her of her pain caused by Sho.

He heard her sniffle as they stopped at the rose garden and he knelt in front of her. "What's wrong Angel." He whispered as he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Miroku... I did something horrible..." She sobbed pitifully.

He nodded. "I know Angel... I know." He pulled her to him and gently rubbed her back.

"Are they...are they okay?" She asked in a small voice, not sure if she really wanted the answer.

He nodded, "They're fine Love. There was only a broken leg and the babies didn't get hurt."

"Babies? I could have...Oh Miroku... I'm such a horrible person. I could have killed her babies!" She wailed.

"Shh, shh... everything's alright now. Their son is fine and she's still pregnant. You didn't hurt the babies." He consoled her as her body wracked with remorse.

"What do I do... What do I do?" She repeated over and over in a sobbing whisper.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You need to get better first. Then we'll take care of that... Alright?"

She gave him a small nod and he stroked her short hair with a gentle touch and a smile.

* * *

"Kuon... did you know Moko-san and Yukihito-san are expecting? She says they're getting married after the baby comes." She asked.

He was a little shocked. "I knew they were dating, but this is new. He didn't say anything about a baby." He spoke out as they lay in the moonlit bedroom.

Kyoko giggled. "She'll make a good mommy no matter what she thinks. She's always saying she doesn't like children, but she's so good with Kuon-chan."

Kuon nodded. "You're a very good mother too, Kyoko." He told her as he scooted to her a little closer as they lay in their bed in the darkness of the late evening.

She wanted to argue a bit, she still felt a little guilt about needing a nanny to help out. "But..."

He silenced her with a tender kiss as he stroked her swollen belly. "I love you." He whispered as his hand slowly moved to her hip and his thumb caressed little circles over the bone.

She turned her back to him and snuggled closer into him as his lips traveled to her neck and shoulders. "I love you Kuon." she told him as her fingers gently raked through his hair.

He loved it when she ran her fingers through his hair. The feel of her gentle touch sent shivers down his spine. He let out a sigh and a soft growl as his hand traveled lower and his fingers caressed her moist heat under her silky nightie.

She moaned softly and pushed her backside into him harder, grinding and silently begging him for more. He lowered his pajama pants just enough to gain freedom and slowly sheathed himself in her from behind, massaging her to bring her over the edge, licking, nipping and kissing the bare skin of her shoulders. "God you feel so good." He breathed onto her neck as her pants and moans paced with his rhythm. His hot breath was adding to the little jolts of excitement that his lips and hands were causing. He wanted to touch and taste every bit of her.

"Kuon..." She panted and whispered in short breaths. "Don't... Stop... More... Please..." And with a slow and steady rhythm they tumbled over the edge together in the soft glow of moonlight filtering in through the window of their bedroom.

She rolled over to look at him and placed her hands on his face, cupping his cheek and chin with her small thumb tracing his lips. "I love you, Kuon." Then kissed him gently and snuggled into him.

"I love you too, My Queen." He pulled her closely and hugged her tightly as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The large, warehouse-like studio was once again set up to look like a valley floor with scaffolding in the standard Green-Screen coverings so that the battle scenes could be re-shot. The cameras were placed in strategic spots to catch the carnage of the battle. The extras numbered in the 20's but, would be increased with CGI. Kuon would dive down into the center via harnesses and perform his acrobatics that were required of Sir Ivan The Merciless.

"Alright... Did everyone get the new choreography?" Konoe asked. All answers from the cast confirmed the changes. "Okay... Let's get this one done quickly."

"Here we go people! Places!...Lights!...Cameras!...Sound!...Action!..." He called out in an authoritative voice and the scene began.

 _[The small army of raiders had been attempting to pillage the town below Queen Dahlia's castle. Every night they would stealthy raid the homes on the outskirts and leave as quickly as they came. They would sleep in the day with watch guards and at night they would raid. Ivan had been sent to deal with them. No survivors... that was his judgment, a judgment that his Queen trusted unfailingly. When it came to these types, he would leave none alive. It was the only way to rid the town of these animals._

 _In the tall shadows of the early hours of dawn, cast down by the high cliffs of the little valley, Ivan quickly and quietly stalked the returning raiders to their camp. When all were present and celebrating their lucrative plunder, he descended upon the encampment like a cold wind of death. If any had survived, they would have described only seeing a black, red and gold heavy gust of wind that would slice through anything it came into contact with. Ivan only stopped once as his eyes fell upon the leader of the raiders._

 _The rough looking man shook at the sound of Ivan's terrifying, booming voice as he passed judgment and the raider's blood ran cold in his veins._

 _"For your crimes... Your punishment is death." The words were as cold and emotionless as his icy blue gaze._

 _He knew that this man/creature was his personal demon sent to punish. Ivan's stately visage loomed before him as his long black locks flowed in the breeze and his long, frightening fangs plunged into the soft flesh of the raider._

 _Short and terrifying screams echoed through the canyon then stopped as quickly as they had begun. Ivan was an efficient hunter and the pleas of mercy fell upon deaf ears as Ivan completed his task of the slaughter._

 _He piled the bodies of the dead high and lit them to prevent decay and the spread of disease caused by it._

" _For you and our people, My Queen." He whispered as he watched them burn while the sun slowly rose in the morning sky. He whistled loudly and a large black horse came to his side. He mounted, looked back once to make sure all were cleared and left the burning pyre behind to return to his Queen.]_

"Cut!... Thank you Hizuri-san. Good job today. I think this one will fit nicely." Konoe told him as he moved back to the monitors to check the scene.

Kuon dismounted the large 18 hands high, black Friesian Horse, patted him on the neck and walked to the director to look at the scenes with him.

"That one does look better than the last. Thank you Director Konoe." Kuon commented as they watched the scene play out.

"I would ask you if it was too strenuous for you, but after Tragic Marker that would be a moot point." Konoe commented in a low voice and chuckled.

Kuon laughed. "Well this time I didn't have to drop 30 feet with a loud mouth." He mumbled.

Konoe nodded. "So... Will Cain and Setsuka-chan be attending the premier next month?"

Kuon shook his head. "I think we'll be going as ourselves for the reveal. If you don't mind Setsuka would like to remain a mystery."

"I understand... When is Kyoko-chan due again?" Konoe asked out of curiosity.

Kuon thought for a moment. "The doctor says around May 2nd."

"Will she be okay going to the premier. I mean it can be very stressful and it will be very close to her delivery date." Konoe was a little concerned.

"She's actually insisting on it. If I tell her no..." He laughed. "She'll show up anyway without me. She's a very stubborn woman."

Konoe laughed. "Well then, I suppose I will see you both on the evening of April 28th."

"Yes... Thank you Kantoku." Kuon bowed and left to change into something a little more modern and a little more his own.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

* * *

Four more weeks...28 more days. Officially she only had four more weeks of her pregnancy and she was still maternity modeling, she was still bustling about their new house as if she had several months and she was still lifting Kuon-chan and carrying him whenever he felt clingy and lately... He had been very clingy. It was as if he knew something important was going to happen soon and he wanted to be by her side every single moment.

"Children can sense things like this Kyoko-san. He just wants to make sure he's there for it. He doesn't seem frightened. He'll be fine." Makoto reassured her.

"Thank you Makoto-san. If you weren't here I honestly don't know what I would do." Kyoko smiled at her as she caressed the 18 month old sleeping on her lap or, the little bit of lap she had left at this point.

"Should I put him in his crib?" Makoto asked.

Kyoko shook her head. "He's fine, but would you mind handing me that script on the table over there. I just want to study some of my lines for when I get back to HBK."

"You and Kuon-san are amazing, Kyoko-san. I can honestly say, I never realized how much work goes into acting before I met you two." She commented.

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you Makoto-san." Kuon-chan let out a contented little moan and snuggled into Kyoko as she sat on the sofa in her new living room in her new home on a sunny Wednesday afternoon.

* * *

"God! I never thought my ass would stop smarting." Sho joked with Dave as he dismounted Mio. "What do I learn next?" He asked as he lead her to her stall in the barn.

"Well, when I think you're ready... I'll take you out and you can learn how to cut a cow from the herd." Dave told him.

"What is that used for?" He was curious about all the new moves and terms he was learning.

Dave smiled. "In the Spring, when we let them out to pasture, sometimes we need to cut one or, two from the herd to check them or, vaccinate them, take them in for breeding or, even to brand them."

"Oh.." He commented as he removed her saddle and started to wipe Mio down. "Am I doing this right?"

Dave laughed and nodded. It was like teaching a child but, Sho was a quick learner.

"Hey Mark? You wanna go shoot some Prairie Dogs when you're done there?" Jeff called out as he entered the barn.

"Sure, but just so you know I've never shot a gun and I honestly don't know what a Prairie Dog is." He answered as he started brushing Mio down and cleaning her hooves.

Dave chuckled, "Don't worry, me and Jeff will show you." He patted him on the back. "I'll be feeding the cows when you get done here."

Sho nodded and began humming a new tune as Dave and Jeff walked off. Mio gave a little snort and gently nuzzled Sho's shoulder.

"You like that?" He smiled and continued to hum the tune to her.

* * *

Kyoko stood in front of the mirror examining the lavender floor length gown with a sweetheart, gathered bust and capped sleeves. It seemed to flow over her like gentle waves of water. It made her feel and look like a Grecian Goddess. This one was perfect, she didn't look or, even feel 36 weeks pregnant in the dress and it complimented Kuon's deep, rich purple shirt he would be wearing under his black suit, perfectly.

"Does it match? Does it look okay?" She asked Kuon as she turned in their bedroom mirror.

Kuon smiled gently as he watched her gather it in her hands and walk to him. "You look radiant Darling." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Perfect. You'll outshine everyone there."

"Oh! Otousan, Julie-san and Okasan will be here in an hour." She squeaked and then started to shimmy out of the dress.

"Relax... You've got an hour and Dad said he would cook tonight." He laughed.

A look of fear crossed her face. "Kuon... Do we have enough food in the house?"

Kuon laughed. "Yes and Dad and Mom are bringing more. You know how he is. He can't go anywhere without bringing enough food with him to feed a small country."

Kyoko laughed as she was pulling up her maternity jeans while hopping. "I think my hips got a little wider." She commented. Then took her dress to hang in their closet. _This one, nope... Maybe this one... No... Ah, perfect._ She thought as she pulled the short-sleeved button-up maternity shirt off the hanger.

"How do I look?" She asked as she walked out of the closet buttoning the shirt.

Kuon smirked. "Perfect, as always my Queen."

"Kyoko-san... This came in the mail for you just now. I thought you may want to open it." Makoto told her as she waved an official looking envelope in front of her with a smile.

Kyoko's eyes went wide and her stomach leapt in nervous excitement. "That looks like..." She grabbed the envelop, ripped the side and pulled out the contents.

"Well?" He asked in curiosity as he came to her side trying to see what the envelope contained.

* * *

POW! Sho flinched as the sound of the rifle pierce the air around them and the little soup can finally fell off the fence post. "I DID IT!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I finally did it."

Jeff laughed, "Yes... You finally did."

"Now it's time to get rid of some Prairie Dogs." Dave announced.

"What exactly is a Prairie Dog?" Sho asked as he checked the chamber of the rifle then looked down the scope again.

"Hard to explain. Kinda like a ground hog or, a gopher." Sho gave him a puzzled look. "Kinda like really big rats. They make a lot of holes in the ground for their homes and a cow or, horse can break a leg if they step in them. They eat a lot of the grass too."

Sho nodded. He understood now, they had pika in Japan. They were more like squirrels but, similar.

* * *

"I...I...I did it! Kuon! I did it! I passed the exams!" She let out 3 months worth of stress filled sighs.

Kuon shook his head and chuckled. "See... I told you that you would do it."

"I know... it's just." She started.

"I know Love. I understand." He smiled gently and kissed her cheek. "So when do you have your ceremony?"

"It'll be in May or, I can just have them mail it to me or, I can pick it up. I guess it just depends." She informed him as she patted her tummy.

"Well, if you don't get to attend the ceremony, we'll just have to have a special celebration." He teased.

The only thing that popped into her mind was one of Lory Takarada's elaborate parties at the mansion. "I... We don't need to do anything big or, showy." She quickly told him as the doorbell rang and Kuon-chan awakened from his nap and started whining to be let out of his crib.

"I'll get Kuon-chan." Makoto told them. "And Kyoko-san?... Congratulations." She said with a big smile.

"Thank you Makoto-san." Kyoko called out to her as she made her way to the front door to answer.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

* * *

It was April 27th and Kyoko was insanely restless. Tomorrow was the premier. Kuu and Julie had moved back to Japan, indefinitely, so they could be near their grandchildren. Saena had surprised Kyoko and Kuon with her engagement to Toudou-san and little Kuon was more clingy than he had ever been in his 18 almost 19 months of life.

For Kyoko and Makoto, little Kuon was the most adorable on this particular day. He would follow around _helping_. He helped clean, he helped cook and he had finally called Kyoko's belly Kari. He had somewhat of a problem pronouncing Hikari so, he shortened it to what would be his pet-name for her for the rest of her existence.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" little Kuon giggled.

Kyoko patted him on the head after rinsing her hands of soap and drying them. "What is it Sweetie?"

"Kari coming." He hopped up and down with excitement.

She smiled gently. "Not quite yet Sweetheart. She's not ready yet." She kissed him on the forehead.

"no, no, no, no. Kari coming!" He patted her on the tummy then kissed her where he had been patting. "Kari coming. Good Kari." He cooed.

"Alright Sweetie, it's nap-time for you." She nodded to Makoto as the nanny picked him up to carry him to his crib and Kyoko followed to tuck him in.

"Thank you Makoto-san, I just don't know what I would do without you." She smiled.

"Oh Kyoko-san, I'm just glad I can be of any help at all." She told her as she closed the blinds to darken the toddler's room.

"Shall we?" Kyoko asked as they closed the door and headed to Hikari's room to unpack all of the lovely new gifts of toys, blanket and clothing given to Kyoko by Saena, Kuu and Julie, Maria, Moko-san, Chiori and Lory. It was a lot...at least a quarter of it were gifts for Kuon-chan so that he wouldn't feel left out during the gifting, mostly toys.

By the end of the day, gifts were unpacked, notes for who to thank for what were taken, dinner was made and Kuon-chan was playing on the patio in the Spring Evening air with his father, Kuon Sr..

"Kyoko, who's Kari?" Kuon asked.

She smiled widely. "That's what Kuon-chan's been calling Hikari all day."

"Oh... Why does he keep saying, Kari coming?" He was a little confused.

Kyoko laughed. "He's been babbling that all day."

Kuon asked in a panicky voice. "Kyoko? Are you in labor?"

"What?... NO! Kuon..." She laughed again. "Stop worrying so much."

* * *

Today April 28th, the day of the Premier. The busiest day for Kyoko. Satomi had picked her up to see Jelly woods to get her hair and makeup done, then she would don her beautiful lavender dress and Kuon would escort her to the limousine to take her to the Premier. It would be her very first big scale event and she was nervous, so nervous she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Apparently Hikari sensed it too and had completely flipped in her belly. It was very startling and had happened as Jelly was doing her makeup.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you alright?" Jelly asked with concern when Kyoko flinched in surprise.

"I'm fine. The baby just flipped over." Kyoko explained as she stood to put on her dress. "That's strange... I feel like I can breathe now."

"Oh my... Kyoko-chan, I think you're carrying her a little lower." Jelly sounded a little worried.

Kyoko looked in the mirror. "Hmm, I guess you're right. It's okay, the doctor warned me this would happed before she was born. He said it's normal."

Jelly Woods nodded, but still worried about the small event.

"Ms. Woods, Is Kyoko ready?" Kuon asked as he came in and caught sight of his radiant wife.

Jelly sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ten..."

"Sorry..." He said sheepishly.

"Yes, she's ready. Are you sure you don't want to go as Cain?" She asked, willing to make the changes for him.

He nodded. "I'm sure... I can't escort my wife, if I go as Cain and Setsuka-chan can't go in the condition she's in right now... She is my sister you know."

Jelly laughed. "I suppose that would be a little strange, both ways." She clapped her hands together. "Well, she's ready for you. Have fun kiddies."

* * *

As soon as Kuon and Kyoko exited the gold LME limo, loaned to them by Lory, camera flashes inundated them from behind the red velvet ropes. They looked ever the elegant couple, Kuon Hizuri the dashing number one male in all of Japan and his lovely goddess-like wife Kyoko Hizuri in her lavender dress. Whispers of curiosity moved through the crowd in waves as to why the couple was attending this particular premier. Did they know someone in the cast or, crew?

"Kuon, Kyoko? Do you know someone in this movie?" Was the question.

Kuon smiled and looked at Kyoko as she smiled back at him. "You could say that." He replied as they moved down the red carpet and into the theater.

"Kyoko-chan! You look lovely tonight." Yukihito called out as he approached the couple.

"Thank you Yukihito-san." She answered then winced at the tiny cramp in her back.

Kuon noticed. "Are you okay Baby?" He whispered to her.

She nodded. "Just a little sore from standing so much today."

He nodded then gently rubbed the small of her back to help, like he had been doing for the last few months when she had a backache.

* * *

The showing of the film had gone well and it was finally time to reveal the actor known as Cain Heel. Director Konoe was perplexed when he saw the Hizuri couple rise then quickly leave the theater. Kuon Hizuri's manager, Yukihito Yashiro had pulled out his phone and was speaking to someone as he approached the stage and Director Konoe.

"Director... Hizuri-san has a special emergency." Yukihito winked at Konoe and he finally understood.

With glee in his voice he announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen... Our actor that portrayed Black Jack had to leave with a family emergency. It appears that his wife is in labor.

The whispers between Murasame and Manaka were shocked. "That's just sick... She's his sister isn't she?"

"The actor Cain Heel is actually Kuon Hizuri. We had initially decided to keep the identity a secret to build up a little mystery in the movie around him." Konoe paused. "and apparently it worked very well, as you can see." He laughed.

* * *

"Kyoko exactly how long did you have these... cramps in your back before your water broke?" Kuon asked with worry.

"It's been all day." She cried out as another came quickly. "Oh god Kuon! I think the baby's coming!"

"I know Sweetheart, that's why we're going to the hospital... Sebastian! How long until we get there?"

"About 10 more minutes Kuon-sama." He told him as they weaved in and out of traffic.

"No Kuon. I mean **NOW**!" She growled and she wasn't exaggerating. Hikari was quickly making her way into the world and she didn't care that Mommy was in a limo on the way to the hospital.

"What do I do?!" He asked in a panic.

"Kuon-sama, check the baby." Sebastian told him calmly.

Kyoko nodded to him as another strong contraction hit and she screamed. "I need to push!"

Kuon knelt on the floor of the gold limo before her and lifted her dress. "Kyoko... I need to remove your..."

"Just do it!" She screamed in pain.

He quickly pulled off her panties and revealed the top of his daughter's little head and nearly fainted at the sight. He took a deep breath to compose himself. "Okay Honey, I'm here for you. You can push now." He told her in a rushed tone. "We can do this."

She nodded and then started pushing. Little Hikari-chan was born in a gold limo owned by Lory Takarada at 7:45pm and delivered by her father Kuon Hizuri. She had most of her mother's features and her father's hair, nose and eyes. She weighed 7 pounds and 9 ½ ounces and measured 21 ½ inches long and had an incredible set of lungs on her according to her father, as he glowed in fatherly glory when the paramedics removed them from the limo at the emergency room entrance.

* * *

 **A/N: An answer to one of the comments. Yes, I do realize that her birth involved more than just popping the baby out... 8) Point, She had been in labor all day and her water broke at the theatre. And Hikari is her second child, they tend to go more quickly. (personal experience as a mother and NA on a L & D ward.) Not getting snarky, just wanted to clarify. Hope everyone liked the chapter. xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Stupid Boy by: Keith Urban (I don't own the song or, the singer... But I did tweak the lyrics here and there)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 34**_

* * *

Sho Fuwa had promised himself that it would be a very long time before he ever did this again ( _a snowy day in hell_ was his self torture.), but yet here he was sitting on a stool, holding his guitar, in front of an audience. Albeit it was a small audience in a little bar, but an audience nonetheless. Jeff, Dave and their friend Danny had talked him into getting up on stage with them and into singing a couple of the songs they had heard him crooning to Mio. He had a good voice, what could they say? He was nervous, these just weren't the type of songs he had written or, sung in the past and this was definitely not the type of crowd he was used to. He looked out across the expansive dance floor and to all of the tables that surrounded it, to the ruggedly dressed people sitting quietly enjoying their drinks and waiting for the music to begin.

Sho started strumming the acoustic guitar and softly humming in the beginning before he started singing.

 _Well she was precious, like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different  
Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holdin' back the wind_

Dave, Danny and Jeff joined in with Sho's acoustic.

 _She laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

 _And you stole her every dream, and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy  
Stupid boy_

Dave joined Sho in singing, their voices blended in perfect harmony.

 _So, what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it, push it around  
I guess to build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down_

 _Well, She laid her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream, and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

 _You stupid boy  
You always had to be right  
And now you lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive, oh ho  
Yeah, yeah_

 _She laid her heart and soul right in your hands, yeah  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans, yes you did_

 _She never even knew she had a choice  
And that's what happens when the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

His voice started getting unsteady and tears were now streaming down his cheeks as he softly sang the final chorus to his song.

 _You stupid boy  
Oh, I'm the same old, same old stupid boy  
It took a while for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone, long gone_

He finally belted out the end in such pain that everyone there could feel his sincerity. Men were holding their teary eyed girls, comforting them.

 _Oh... She's gone, long gone, long gone.. Yes she is._

 _No one's ever gonna love me like she loved me!_

 _And she loved me, she loved me._

 _God please let her know I'm sorry!_

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

 _I'm down on my knees_

 _she's never coming back to me..._

 _I'm a stupid boy..._

The song ended with a standing ovation and loud praise, but Sho never noticed as he gave a quick bow and thank you, then quickly left the stage to regain his composure. He never dreamed that this song would be so difficult to sing. It felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest by his own hand.

"You okay Mark?" Dave asked as he approached from behind then started rubbing Sho's back.

Sho nodded in silence.

"You needed to get that one out." Dave told him in a comforting voice.

Sho nodded once again. "Yeah... It's true though."

"It'll help you move on." Dave knew that Sho needed a brother figure right now. "You have your brothers." He gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks..." Sho patted Dave on the back.

They returned to the stage after a few recorded songs from other artists to play a few song that were a little bit more upbeat and easier to dance to for the crowd.

* * *

"So... What do you think?" David Sr. asked Lory.

"It's good... Really good..." Lory told him after listening to the music from the little bar.

"But..." David paused.

Lory sighed. "You're right."

"He's not ready yet. Still needs a little more time." David told him with a little pity in his voice.

Lory nodded at the computer screen. "You're right. Still a little raw. Still punishing himself."

"It is a step in the right direction though. I think my boys are helping a bit too." David commented.

Lory gave a small smile. "From what I understand, he was an only child. So... This will probably help him more than you'll ever know."

"Boss... mind telling me what happened?" Dave was curious now.

Lory gave him a big dramatic sigh. "Well... I don't know. I guess I could give you a little to go on... He was a bit like your son Gary." Lory looked down.

"I see... and the girl?" Dave asked.

Lory shook his head. "No, she's happy... She and Mark weren't very good for each other. That's all I'll tell you. If you want more... You'll have to wait for him to open up to you."

Dave nodded. "Alright Lory... Well I gotta go here. Say hi to little Maria for me."

Lory nodded with a smile and ended the call.

* * *

"Mama!" Little Kuon squealed as he was carried into the room by Makoto while Kuon carried in Kyoko's suitcase that contained her clothes and makeup bag in one hand and a vase of roses and lilies with strings attached to balloons in the other.

Kuon sat the suitcase on a small table next to a chair in the corner and the flowers and balloons on the table next to her bed. "How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" He asked with a soft smile.

Kyoko sighed in contentment. "Much better now that it's over." She giggled.

"Where's Hikari?" Kuon asked.

"Oh, they took her to the nursery for a couple of hours. I just finished nursing her about an hour ago." She told him as she adjusted the bed and Makoto sat little Kuon on the bed next to her.

"Mama!" Little Kuon cooed as he crawled closer and hugged Kyoko tightly around the neck.

Kyoko smiled widely. "I missed you too, my little prince." She whispered, rubbing his back then kissing his hair.

Kuon sat next to them then leaned in and wrapped his arms around his wife and son. "We miss you."

"I miss my two very important men, too." She sighed in contentment. "Doctor says we can go home in a couple of days. They want to keep us a bit longer to watch for infections or, problems that may have been overlooked because I had her in the limo."

Kuon nodded then snickered. "You know... I don't think I'll ever throw that shirt out. I sent the suit to the cleaners and told them to clean and seal it."

"Why did you do that?" She asked with a little confusion in her tone.

He beamed a proud smile at her. "Because it was the first thing my daughter ever wore."

Kyoko giggled and shook her head. "I love you."

Kuon kissed her cheek and little Kuon's head. "I love you too, my Queen."


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since that incredibly eventful night in the limo and there was not a paper in Japan that didn't feature the brand new Hizuri baby or, her brother. Oddly enough, the paparazzi and reporters were keeping their distance and doing as they were told when they approached the little family. The Yashiro siblings were keeping everything nicely organized and the press was waiting patiently for the young Hizuri family to announce the birth and release their own photos. For the press, it was the most exciting thing, to have a Hizuri family firmly planted in Japan with their children. Many had pondered and hoped that they would stay and not be lost to America, like the previous family. When asked about the possibility of moving to Hollywood, Kuon would only respond, "This is our home. We plan on acting in Hollywood one day but, not living there." He would then give his biggest smile and wave.

The on location shoot to Hohenwerfen Castle, in Salzburg Austria, would be in a couple of weeks and there was still so much to do to prepare the family. Makoto and the children would need their passports. This time little Kuon would be going as himself. Kyoko and Kuon needed to make sure that everything was up to date and new luggage had to be bought and packed. Important documents needed to be stored. It was a flurry of activity. Kyoko had never been so busy organizing a trip, at least this time she would have Satomi and Makoto to help her.

The filming, on location, would take at least three weeks or, more. The castle had been reserved for a month and Lory had rented a nice little chalet a few miles from it for the young Hizuri family to reside in until it was over. The family, their nanny, their managers and their almost, mountain of luggage would take Lory's private jet to Austria and a large limousine to the eight bedroom chalet almost a week early to get settled in and do some sight-seeing. After this segment of filming it would be back to Tokyo to finish up and film the modern era of the film. It was almost over. They would only have to wait until editing finished then the movie would be released to the public.

* * *

 _ **{The glorious castle loomed stately above the little village in the valley. High walls, ornate gardens with fountains and ancient sculptures dotted its landscape. The Immortal Queen and her Knight rested quietly in each other's arms beneath the shade of the large, ancient oak. If one were to spy on the couple, they would have only seen a young woman of the age of 17 with her 21 year old lover's head resting contentedly in her lap as she read a book and absentmindedly stroked his hair on occasion. One would have never suspected the creatures that lay within them. It had always been said that such creatures were burned by the purity of the light and sun that they so willingly basked in. The purity that matched their own, deep in their hearts, when they were turned.}**_

 _[The young page cleared his throat nervously as he approached the regal couple. "My Lady, Sire.." He bowed deeply._

 _Dahlia looked up from her book and Ivan opened his icy blue eyes slowly and trained them on the nervous young man._

" _What is it Marius?..." Ivan settled his eyes on the young man as Dahlia continued to stroke his hair._

 _A chill went down Marius' back and he forced himself to not shake in fear. "Sire... There is a small army a half day's journey from the village."_

 _Ivan looked at Dahlia expectantly._

 _She smirked at him in her sexy little way making Marius uncomfortable. "Well... Ivan, would you like to go play?"_

 _Ivan smiled up at her and stroked her cheek gently. "You know me so well my love."_

" _Well then... I suppose we should welcome our guests accordingly to find out their intent." She told him in a playful tone. "You may invite their leader and 12 of his finest."_

 _A feral grin crept across Ivan's features. "As you wish my Queen." and then he rose from her and bowed. "Marius... You will accompany me in inviting our guests. Have the Black Squadron ready to leave on the hour." He told him as he looked up at the position of the sun in the sky. Ivan then leaned back down and kissed his Queen on her cheek. "I will be back before nightfall my love." He whispered in her ear._

 _She nodded to him and her eyes glimmered. "Then I shall prepare for your arrival, My King." She whispered lovingly into his ear as he leaned into her touch then pulled away.]_

"Cut! Perfect!" Konoe called out then checked the footage. "We have to end it here for today. The owners have a group of tourists coming by this afternoon. So we're going to film the encampment scene and the day after tomorrow we'll continue where we left off. Good job everyone, you have about an hour to have lunch and to get to the encampment site." Ivan's departure and ride from the castle would be filmed later. Konoe wanted to get this scene done before it looked even remotely like sunset.

"So Kyoko-chan... Will you be joining us?" Hikaru asked.

Kuon walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek as she turned to him. "No but, I think Chiori will be joining to watch the scenes." Kyoko looked in her direction and waved at her, then gave Hikaru a smile that reminded him of Lory. It sent shivers of dread down his spine to even consider there was more than one person that wanted to pair him up with somebody... anybody.

"I'll see you in a few hours Love." Kuon whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Kyoko nodded and patted him on the cheek.

* * *

 ** _{The breeze brushed across the tall grass gently as the tall dark knight and his men that numbered in the 80's approached the encampment of the army of 500 that belonged to the fair haired prince with the violet eyes. Ivan removed his glossy black helm and his raven locks fell down his back and around his shoulders. His icy blue eyes trained on the young prince. His unnaturally large black horse covered in armor, grunted and snorted, anxious for action. Ivan patted it's neck to calm the well trained battle steed. He leaned forward and whispered something to it and calmed him instantly.}_**

 _[_ " _Sire.." Marius told him. "Please allow me. You shouldn't put yourself in danger My Lord."_

 _Ivan chuckled. "Marius... How long have you known me?"_

 _Marius was ashamed of his doubt. "All my life Sire... You're like a father to me!"_

" _and have you ever known me to be careless?" Ivan asked._

 _Marius shook his head. "No Sire..." He bowed his head and backed his horse away._

" _Who is your leader here." Ivan's strong booming voice rang out like a death gong and the young prince's men backed away, leaving him standing alone with his four most trusted._

" _I am..." Prince Nodin announced defiantly._

 _Ivan smirked and a knowing look came to his eyes. "To whom do I owe this honor... boy?"_

" _Careful knave, you address the future king of your neighboring county. I am Prince Nodin." He informed him with anger in his voice._

" _Well, then Prince Nodin...Queen Dahlia and King Ivan, invite you to partake in their hospitality along with 12 of your finest men." Ivan told him in a silken tone. "My men and I are here to escort you by the order of the Queen. The rest of your men may make camp at the bottom of the mountain." Ivan turned his horse to his men and nodded._

" _Well... I guess if the old hag wants to meet... Why not?" Nodin whispered to his second arrogantly and laughed._

 _Ivan turned his horse back to face the prince and laughed loudly as if he had heard something very funny. "Hag? Dear boy," He sighed and shook his head. "My Dahlia is hardly a hag. Follow or, not. My Lady awaits." He told the prince in a bored tone._

 _The prince nodded. "Commander, I will have you and my personal guard accompany me." He told the young blond man next to him._

" _Yes, Highness." He answered as they mounted their horses and began to follow. "Move the encampment to the bottom of the mountain!" He called out as they followed the large black knight towards the looming castle in the distance that sat on the mountain.]_

"CUT! Good job everyone. Hold your positions while I check the footage." Konoe called out.

"Well, well I didn't expect you here. How's Akazukin-chan doing?" Reino cooed trying to get a rise out of Kuon on set.

Kuon turned his horse to him. "The wife and kids are doing great, stalker-san." Kuon raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

Yukihito walked to Kuon and raised a bottle of water to him. "Problems Kuon?"

Kuon chuckled. "Nothing that I can't handle Yukihito."

"That armor looks heavy and hot." Yukihito commented.

Kuon laughed. "Yeah, a nice dip in the river or, a rain shower right about now would be nice."

Yukihito nodded in agreement.

"Alright! All good. Everyone meet at the castle the day after tomorrow at 8am. Everyone's dismissed." Konoe called out and the sound of armored men dismounting horses rang out across the field and filled the air with the sense of an army of long ago making camp.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

* * *

Kyoko and Satomi worked busily in the expansive kitchen of the chalet while Makoto took care of the children. Kyoko had started cooking almost the instant she stepped in the door. She wanted to make a special, celebratory type of meal for their first successful day of filming that had been relatively NG free.

"Man that guy gives me the creeps, Hizuri-san. I didn't know he had done that." Kyoko heard Hikaru's voice as he, Kuon and Yukihito entered with Kanae and Chiori in the mix.

"Mo! So that's the dirt-bag Kyoko calls the Beagle?" Kanae spit out.

"Reino from Vie Ghoul is the Beagle?" Chiori asked in surprise and Kanae nodded. Chiori just found a new reason to dislike VK bands. She sighed. _Just when I thought I was done with my poison notebooks_. She shook her head.

"He won't be a problem." Kuon said shortly as they made their way to the living-room.

Yukihito patted him on the back for reassurance. "No, he won't. She's surrounded by all of her closest friends this time." Kuon nodded a bit relieved. If he couldn't be there for her this time at least there were many others that could and they all were fully aware of the situation.

"Hi guys, dinner's almost ready." Kyoko stood in the doorway and all eyes turned to her in worry. "What's wrong?"

"Kyoko... Reino is playing the prince." Kuon told her in a apprehensive tone.

Kyoko just smiled at him with a calm demeanor. "I know."

Kuon and the others looked at her in confusion.

"Guys... He was never out to get me. He just wanted to piss off Sho." She laughed then turned to leave the room. "Hurry up and get cleaned up for dinner." She then left for the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Motherhood suits you." The familiar silken voice sent shivers of dread down her spine as she placed Hikari in the hospital bassinet and turned.

"What are you doing here Beagle." She hissed standing protectively in front of her new daughter.

Reino shook his head. "Don't worry... I'm not here for you. There's someone that wants to see you. I think it may be beneficial to you both."

"Why would you do anything beneficial to me? I thought you wanted to destroy me so I would only think of you." She retorted in a Mio-esque tone.

Reino snickered and shook his head again. "Sorry... I really only did that to piss off Fuwa."

She narrowed her eyes at him then smirked. "Well, you did do that." she paused. "Who is it that you thought I should see?"

Reino's eyes took on a more serious look. "There's a little fallen angel that wants to make sure the Queen and her Princess are unharmed from her actions."

Kyoko let out a loud, long sigh. "I see."

"Do you agree?" He asked.

"I suppose. When will she be here?" She asked as she sat on the bed.

"She's actually been here for her physical therapy, but if you wish, she can tell you herself." He informed her not wanting to do Mimori's penance for her.

"Alright... I'll see her." Kyoko conceded.

Reino gave her a soft smile. _How she has changed._ He turned and opened the door and stood aside so that Mimori could enter.

A sad looking girl with short raven hair, dressed in black pants with braces on both legs and a pink t-shirt entered the room using Lofstrand crutches. Kyoko could see the tiny scars that were left behind from the glass shards of the accident that had peppered her face and arms. The site almost brought Kyoko to tears.

Kyoko rushed to the girl and quickly wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're alright." Her eyes were misty.

Mimori stiffened in shame and with a small voice spoke. "Kyoko-san... I'm... sorry. I..I hurt you. I was just so angry and I hurt you. I am so sorry." She started sobbing.

Kyoko rubbed her back and gently caressed her hair like a mother would comfort a small child. "It's over Mimori-chan. You weren't yourself. You being here right now proves that."

"But... I could have... killed you and your babies." She cried out with tears flowing freely.

"But, you didn't and you're here right now to make amends. Right?" She had her hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

Mimori nodded.

"Here... Have a seat." Kyoko guided Mimori to the chair next to the bed and Reino sat on the small sofa. "There's someone I want you to meet." Kyoko smiled as she picked up Hikari and lay her gently in Mimori's arms.

"But... I... What if I drop her?" Mimori asked in a worried voice.

Kyoko shook her head and smiled. "I'll be right here. You won't drop her." The infant sighed sleepily and Mimori brought up a shaky hand to caress her tiny head and examine her tiny fingers.

"She's beautiful..." Mimori whispered in a voice filled with awe. "She looks like you Kyoko-san."

~xoxo~

"Thank you Kyoko." Reino smirked. "You've grown."

Kyoko smiled at him. "So have you."

Reino nodded. "Well, Fuwa _**was**_ getting predictably boring." He laughed as he stood in the doorway to her hospital room. "By the way... What happened to him, haven't heard anything explosively _**him**_ lately?"

Kyoko waved him off. "Don't know... Don't care... See you on set next month?"

Reino nodded and left.

Kyoko plopped down on her bed and let out a little chuckle filled with relief and shook her head.

* * *

 _ **Current**_

"If I had known they came to visit you..." He told her with anxiety in his voice as they lay cuddled on the feather bed in the moonlight.

"Kuon... It's okay. It's something that needed to be done. I refuse to live my life anymore with the grudges like I had with Sho." She rolled on her side to face him and held his face in her hands and looked at him with her golden eyes. "Didn't someone once teach me that if the apology is sincere, one should be forgiven?" She smiled.

Kuon sighed and gave her a small smile. "You're not going to let me off on that one, are you Bo?" He kissed her forehead and chuckled.

"I suppose not." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on top of him then kissed her soundly.

He groaned then place his forehead on hers as he rolled her onto her back.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"I forgot to bring protection. Didn't the doctor say we needed to wait a year before getting you pregnant again?" He whispered.

"Oh? You want another already?" She giggled.

"Not yet, but the practice would be nice." He smirked.

She kissed the tip of his nose. "Well then it's a good thing the doctor gave me something I can use while nursing, then isn't it?"

" _ **Did** _ he then?" The Emperor cooed.

She nodded to him with a mischievous smile and he dove in for another kiss as her giggles and moans filled the night air of their bedroom.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

* * *

"So why did you visit my wife when she was in the hospital?" Kuon asked with a hint of anger in his voice, fishing for something that Kyoko may not have told him to keep the peace.

"Miroku's little angel needed help." He told him casually and factually.

"I thought you were after Kyoko." Kuon stated in not trusting the man's words.

Reino chuckled. "I may not be afraid of death, but I certainly do value the use of my limbs. I'm not stupid enough to go picking apples from your tree." He smirked.

Kuon snorted. "Only Fuwa's huh?"

Reino laughed. "His reactions were just so...Entertaining. Exhilarating if you will." Reino winked at him and left for costuming.

A small thought crossed his mind and quickly died as soon as it had been birthed. Kuon shook his head and laughed. _That is one twisted guy._

"Don't think I won't be standing by if you ever lie to her again, though." Reino whispered to himself as he walked away. "Mr. Fairy Prince."

* * *

 _[Dahlia entered the main hall like a cool breeze and began giving orders for the arrival of the new guests. There were many preparations that needed to be made before Ivan returned with his charges._

" _Millicent... Rudolf!" She called out to her Housekeeper and her Butler/Valet._

 _They both appeared quickly with a curtsy and a gentlemanly bow. "Milady?"_

" _Millicent... Thirteen guests will be arriving before dusk. Have their lodgings prepared and their meals ready by then please." She commanded._

" _Yes Mistress." Millicent left set the maids and cooks to task._

" _Rudolf, they will need entertainment. They are soldiers..." She smirked. "Use your best judgment, but be sure to include music."_

" _Yes Milady." He bowed and left._

" _Lily!" She called to her Lady's Maid and the closest thing that she had to a best friend._

" _Yes Mistress." Lily answered in a even tone._

" _I will need my blue dress with the silver thread embroidery and a rose bath prepared." Ivan liked that dress and the smell of roses kept him calm. He may certainly need it on this night._

" _Yes Mistress." She curtsied and left Dahlia to instruct her guards on what would occur._

 _Her Royal Guard in the Throne Room was informed to expect guests, but not to act without her or, Ivan's explicit permission. Ivan would be at her side for the evening._

 _By evening everything had been prepared. Baths warmed, rooms cleaned and food was ready to be presented. Musicians tuned the instruments and dancers donned their veils.]_

"Cut! Alright everyone.. We need to wait a few hours then we'll shoot the dinner party scenes. Everyone meet back here in... about two hours." Konoe announced as he prepared to review the scenes.

 ** _{Dahlia had been washed and perfumed and the dress she had chosen to wear for Ivan had a hint of the Middle-eastern garb that she had worn so long ago. The dark blue silk dress flowed freely like water over her curves and the corset accentuated her already small waist. Her hair was pinned up with silver combs that were decorated with small pearls. Her icy blue eyes were shaded and lined and her cheeks were rouged. Her small feet were covered in the softest of fur-lined slippers. She was ready for the festivities.}_**

 _[She smiled to herself as she heard his heavy black armor clanking as he walked down the hall to meet her. She knew it was him, his scent filled her senses as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her._

" _You look ravishing in that gown my Love." His breath caressed her neck and ear._

 _She turned in his arms. "I wear it for you my King." She told him as her small hands snaked up around his neck and pulled him into a kiss._

 _He smiled, flashing his sharp fangs as he ran his tongue over them. "Our esteemed guests have arrived."_

 _She nodded. "I have instructed Rudolf to show them to their rooms to get settled in before Dinner."_

 _He laughed. "Ours or, theirs?" He joked._

 _She playfully slapped his shoulder. "Ahh, my sweet Ivan."_ The camera followed them to the main Dining Hall.

" _Milady, the guests have been seated." Rudolf informed her then bowed before opening the large ornate doors to announce their arrival._

 _All became quiet as Rudolf informed Marius of the arrival._

" _Please rise for Her Royal Highness Queen Dahlia of Asterales and His Majesty Sir Ivan of Asterales." Marius called out in a clear loud voice then bowed low._

" _This should be interesting." Nodin whispered to his second in command._

 _The young commander's voice kept silent and his eyes went wide as he saw the young queen being led into the room to her seat by the same young man that had escorted them._

 _Nodin turned irritably to the direction in which his commander's eyes were trained and gasped. "We were escorted here by the King?" Nodin whispered. " **She's** his queen?" He commented with incredulity as his eyes followed the couple to their seats at the head of the table. _

_Nodin watched as Dahlia whispered something to Ivan. Then, in a voice that sent shivers down the spines of those who were not accustomed to him, Ivan called out to the musicians. "Play the Queen's favorite." and with that the sounds of music that had never been heard by the visitors began to play. It was the music that had been played to entertain Asmodeus during his many visits over the long years. Dancers soon came out to gracefully dance with their bare feet and veils, coming close to the men but, never allowing them to touch as their hips swayed in fluid motions and castanets jingled to the relaxed Arabian tones._

 _Dahlia's eyes closed and a peaceful look fell upon her face as she swayed gently to the music in a way that only Ivan would notice. He smiled gently down at her as he stroked her hand.]_

The scene was almost perfect but, had to be redone due to one of the dancers being out of line and then the lighting had needed readjusting. After two takes the dance scene had been finished.

"Cut! Let's break for dinner then we'll do scene 87. Alright everyone... You have 45 minutes." Konoe called to the cast and crew as he checked the final cuts of the scene.

Although the meal had been made for the scene, it was still very real and very tasty, so Konoe and all the cast and crew sat down to enjoy everything for dinner.

"So all we have left of filming is another encampment scene and a few more with the prince, then the cast can return home." Konoe commented in the dinner conversation. "I plan on getting a few more shots of the surrounding area for filler and such."

Around the table each actor revealed their plans for the little bit of time that they would have left before having to return to Japan. Many were going to just go back home and relax, but a few like the LME bunch decided that they were going to stay in the area a bit longer and enjoy the comforts of the chalet and the fresh country air.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

* * *

The images filled the darkened room and their voices reverberated against the walls.

 _{"What brings you to our lands boy?" Dahlia questioned the arrogant young man sitting at her table._

 _He felt compelled to answer her truthfully. "I've come to take your kingdom from you... By force, if needed. To prove myself to my father."_

 _Dahlia and Ivan laughed. Dahlia rose from her seat at the table and caressed Ivan's face then kissed him before approaching Nodin. "Well then young one." She purred. "I do hope you enjoy yourself in your attempt." There was a strange ancient gleam in her eyes. "Come my love." She told Ivan as she took his hand and led him from the room._

" _What did she mean by that?" Nodin asked._

 _His second in command shook his head._

" _We should be alert while here. Be sure you remind the others." Nodin warned._

 _ **The scene faded to the immortal couple as they cuddled in the royal bed chamber.** Dahlia's slender fingers were tracing little patterns on Ivan's bare chest as his lean muscular arm was wrapped protectively around her in their large feather bed._

" _Ivan... You seem restless my love." She whispered as she kissed him gently._

 _He pulled her on top of him and ran his hands down her bare back. "Only anxious to rid us of the vermin quickly so I may come back and continue to pleasure my dear queen."_

 _She kissed him, then rolled off of him and sighed. "Go and play my delicious King, just be back by dawn or, I'll get impatient." She giggled as he practically leapt from the bed displaying all of his glory to her and dressed for his outing. He leaned over her when he was fully dressed and ran his hand down the length of her silk sheet covered body and kissed her passionately before leaving to complete his task._

 _ **The new scene cut to a black and red cloaked figure sweeping through the encampment at the bottom of the mountain in the inky blackness of the night.** _

_The 500 men of the small army, that Prince Nodin had been assigned, met with their bloody demise swiftly. In the morning the Prince and his 12 men would return to the encampment to find eviscerations, beheadings, impalements, exsanguinations and dismemberments, but no survivors._

 _Nodin stormed into the throne room with his twelve men livid and flustered. "I demand to know who murdered all 500 of my men!" Not realizing that no one had even attempted to slow or, stop him. Not realizing the palace guards were only for show._

 _Queen Dahlia smiled heavenly at him, lounging on her throne as if she had been waiting for his entry. "Why my dear Prince... I do apologize. I sent my dear Ivan out to play last night." Her melodious voice tinkled. "He must've gotten a bit...carried away." Her eyes narrowed and her smile became feral. "I really should have instructed him to include you in the fun. He does so lose himself when he's alone." She finished with a hint of boredom to her tone as she examined her nails._

" _He...He did that himself? Preposterous! There is no way one man could do that alone!" He bellowed as his men cowered before her without his notice when she approached._

 _She shook her head. "Dear child..." He froze as he witnessed her baring her long delicate fangs. "Did your father not teach you history properly? Are you an uneducated simpleton?"_

" _How dare...Y-you can't be. You would have to be centuries old." He started to yell then trailed off in a whisper when he realized his grievous error._

" _The one and only..." She moved to him with a cat like grace. Her voice rang musical in his head and her scent was sweet and heady. Her teeth on his neck sent shivers of pleasure down his spine as his life slowly fell away from him._

" _Are you Queen Dahlia The Immortal and he's your Bloody Knight Ivan The Merciless?" Were the words that escaped his lips in childlike wonder as the world turned black around him and his cold corpse hit the floor.}_

 _A lot can happen in almost two years_. Thought the young man to himself as he glanced at the cute little vixen that sat next to him in the theater and gleefully watched a silver haired prince meet his demise at the hand of a very talented little queen. He waxed nostalgic as they watched the ancient couple admiring a sunset and drinking coffee at a little café before the credits rolled and the end music began. It didn't hurt anymore. It was no longer the raw wound that he had carried for so long. He did feel a little pride in knowing that at one time he had known her. He was happy knowing that his son had a successful family and realized that he had never been mature enough to be worthy of the two people he had chased from his life. He bore no malice, she did what was for the best. The best for all of them and less damaging.

The movie filmed by Director Konoe, _**Her Bloody Knight**_ , featured Kyoko and Kuon Hizuri, it was their world-wide debut and made them the most desired, talented and well sought after couple in the acting world. Kyoko was the Immortal Queen Dahlia and Kuon was Sir Ivan The Merciless her Bloody Knight. The movie, in the end, had displayed to the world every facet of their acting abilities... their Protagonists and their Villains. _How fitting_ , thought Sho. They were immortalized on film and considering all of the awards they were up for, the film would be timeless. Lory Takarada was a genius in that aspect. Sho wondered if Lory had the same plans for him. If he should just go with what David Sr. had suggested and pour himself back into his music. Everything had changed for him when he met Becca again. His music, his attitude, his life... all for the better. A year and a half ago, he would have never dreamed he would be writing for several different genres or, doing anything remotely similar. His music sold... but not with his voice. As a writer he felt more freedom with what he could do, no image to uphold, all the privacy he could ever ask for and the money from the songs and their residuals kept him and Mio comfortable. _All I have left to do is buy a ring..._ He thought pensively as he stared into those enchanting hazel-green eyes. _No...I want only her to hear my voice. No more fan-girls_. He smiled softly as the movie came to an end and they watched Dahlia and Ivan stroll to a little café in the center of an unnamed metropolis and drink their coffee while watching the sunset.

"What'cha thinkin' Sho?" Her cute little southern drawl caressed his ears as they rose to leave the theater. He thanked his lucky stars for Mio bringing her into his life.

He gave her a contented sigh. "Oh... Just thinking of how much I love you." He took her hand and kissed her temple.

She playfully patted his chest. "I love you too... Smooth talker." then kissed him on the cheek. "You okay with that movie?"

He nodded.

"Sorry... I didn't realize who was in it until we saw the credits. I didn't mean to drag you to it." She apologized, remembering what he had told her when he revealed his name to her. He couldn't stand the thought of lying to the woman that he fell in love with.

He chuckled. "Yeah... I'm okay Sweetheart. That's my past and you're my future." He winked at her causing her to wonder what he meant by that.

She would find out soon enough... The producers for a remake of the 1954 classic _**Sabrina**_ had just sent him a letter letting him know they would like for him to write the film scores. The film was in the final stages and close to final editing, they would be sending him the final product to view as soon as he gave them his word and signed the NDA and contract. If he did this right, it would to lead to even more opportunities and his music living on long after he was gone, a real legacy.

She snuggled into him closely as they walked to their next destination for dinner.

* * *

"What the hell Kyoko!" Kanae shrieked at the news.

Kyoko quickly placed her hands over Kanae's mouth. "Shh, you're going to wake the kids." She said worriedly.

"Yours, not mine" Kanae snorted. "Ryuu could sleep through the apocalypse."

Kyoko giggled. "So, Yashiro-chan sleeps like a stone?"

"Being around my big family, yes..." Kanae said dryly. "But, looks like you're working on yours too. What are you guys? Rabbits? I thought you were on birth control, not fertility drugs."

"Moko-san... Not everything is 100% and I suppose multiples run in my family." She sighed.

"So how far are you?" Kanae asked.

"The doctor says I'm about 3 months along." Kyoko sighed, this time she was feeling every bit pregnant. Morning sickness, soreness. The whole experience.

"Wh...What?! You look like your at least 4 months along and for you that _**is**_ strange. You didn't show at all with Hikari and I'm going to assume it was the same with Kuon." Kanae was stunned and hoped that there wasn't anything in the water that would pass along Kyoko's fertility to her.

"I know... The doctor says I'm showing like this because... there's 3..." Kyoko looked so defeated.

Kanae choked on her tea. Kyoko was patting her back.

"How is Kuon taking this new revelation?" Kanae asked already knowing the answer as she dried the tea off her skirt.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "He's ecstatic... Of course."

"So when does your new movie with Kuon come out?" Kanae wanted to change the subject. She didn't even want to think about more kids.

" _ **Sabrina**_?" Kyoko asked. She had two others on the side that were set to release soon.

Kanae nodded.

"Oh... as soon as the composer finishes the soundtrack and it's dubbed into the movie. So... At least another six months." She said casually.

"Do you know who's doing it?" Kanae asked wondering if it was a Hollywood biggie.

"No... I think he's new, but the producers say that he's written quite a few hits for other singers. I don't really keep track of that kind of thing anymore. I'm more into classical music."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

* * *

 _ **5 months**_

* * *

"Mommy, can I help?" Three year old Kuon asked Kyoko as she packed her suitcase for her hospital stay.

"Of course Sweetie." Kyoko pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy says the doctor is going to get our babies tomorrow. How?" He asked as he handed her the pair of pink slippers she had laying next to her makeup bag on the bed amongst the neatly organized items she planned on taking with her.

"Um... He's going to take them out of my tummy." She explained how Makoto had suggested. _Keep it simple. Children only want the basics. They don't think like adults_.

He was adorable when he was in deep thought. His eyes were expressive like Kyoko's and his little brow furrowed in that characteristic Mogami way. "Mommy?"

"MmHmm?" She answered as she folded her robe neatly and placed it in the suitcase with the rest of her garments.

"How did the babies get there?" His innocent little voice asked _**that**_ question.

Kyoko looked at Kuon-chan very perplexed and a bit anxious. How do you explain to a three year old the facts of life without scarring them? The keep it simple mantra had completely escaped into the ether.

"Corn!" She called to the next room. She really didn't need to yell for him. He had been in the hallway listening and snickering. Kuon-chan had asked him the same question, minutes earlier and he had sent him in to ask his mother. As all father's do... He panicked. It was one thing, man to man, asking about how your body parts worked, but the logistics of babies and how they were brought into the world was a bit of a leap for him. Kuon dreaded ever having the _**"talk"**_ with Hikari and this wasn't something one could give the explanation of the mystic stork delivery. Kuon-chan was a very bright child. He would know if something was a little off.

"Yes Dear.." He entered covering his smile and still trying to gain his composure as Kyoko narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. He walked over to the bed where Kuon-chan was sitting and Kyoko was finishing with packing her hospital bag. He patted his son on the head and kissed his wife of the cheek.

"He wants to know how the babies got there." She whispered in his ear. "He asked you first... Didn't he?" She asked accusingly.

Kuon gave her an 'I'm sorry?' look.

Kyoko just sighed and then remembered the Keep It Simple mantra. "Well Sweetie... Um... Daddy put them there so, they would be safe and grow."

Kuon-chan looked at them intensely, then his little face showed them the look of his epiphany. "You mean like how the flowers in the garden come from seeds?!" He asked excitedly.

Kuon chuckled and Kyoko sighed in relief. "Exactly like that Sport." Kuon ruffled his hair and kissed him on the forehead, then Kuon-chan hopped off the bed and ran off to explain to Makoto and Hikari his new found knowledge.

"Obachan! Obachan! I know where babies come from!" Kuon-chan exclaimed excitedly as he bounced into the room.

"Really?" Makoto asked with interest as she finished dressing Hikari in her teddy bear print suspender dress with the ruffles. "Where do they come from?"

"They come from seeds that daddy put in mommy's tummy." He told her with the pride that was similar to what one would think a scientist would have with the discovery of a new formula.

Makoto smiled with an eyebrow raised. "You are correct. You are such a smart boy." She told him as she ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. She looked at her watch. "Let's go get a snack." She smiled brightly, picked up Hikari and let Kuon-chan lead them to the kitchen.

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon sat cuddling on the sofa, watching television as Hikari played with her blocks, Kuon-chan read his caterpillar book and Makoto sat knitting a cute pair of booties for one of the new arrivals.

Kuon could feel the tension in her as he rubbed her shoulder and arm. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

She leaned into him for comfort. "A little." She snuggled.

"Me too." He told her as he kissed her, once again, long black hair. "But... I'll be in the operating room with you." He reassured.

"I'm just nervous about them cutting me open." She confessed.

He squeezed her shoulder gently. "The doctor says it's for the best. The babies aren't positioned right and you'll be awake the whole time." He reminded her.

"I know... It still makes me nervous." She told him.

"Don't worry... I'll be by your side the entire time." He smiled gently. "I'm sorry..."

She looked up at him confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

Kuon sighed. "I... I'm just sorry that you had to go through all of this so soon after Hikari and now... now you have to have a C-section."

She smiled gently and caressed his cheek. "Kuon... I had a little bit of a hand in all of this too, you know... Besides, you couldn't have done anything about the birth control fail." She giggled.

"Yeah but..." He started.

"No.. no buts... I don't regret it one bit." She kissed his cheek and her focus turned back to the program they were watching. Kuon sighed in content.

* * *

An ocean away a young man with light auburn hair and hidden blue eyes paced nervously in the salon of an upscale Los Angeles jewelry store, waiting on the clerk that went to retrieve his special purchase.

"I hope she likes it." He mumbled nervously as he raked his fingers through his hair. Before Kyoko he had never felt the true pain of rejection and right now all of that was flooding back to him. _What if Becca says no?_ He didn't even want to think about it. Sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe without her. He felt so vulnerable when she wasn't around. _How did I get this way?_ He chuckled at the irony. _The Great Sho Fuwa is human_. He thought sarcastically and shook his head with a smile. _I owe her so much_. He plopped down on the plush sofa and took a sip from a bottled water that had been provided. Thinking about how Kyoko would be laughing hysterically if she witnessed him in this state. He chuckled to himself.

"Here we go Mr. Ferguson." The clerk told him as she spread a velvet cloth on the small table before him and gently removed the ring from the little leather box.

It was a simple ring. Nothing that anyone would expect from the overly elaborate old Sho. Only a simple one carat diamond set in a rose-gold band that had the appearance of a tiny rope in a perfect circle.

Sho smiled softly. "It's perfect." He whispered with a sparkle in his eyes, then nodded.

The clerk smiled at him. "Alright Mr. Ferguson..." She started as she pulled out the paperwork and lay it on the table. "The other pieces to the set will be ready for pick-up in three days." She finished as she placed the box now containing the ring in a silver gift-bag with his paperwork.

Sho nodded as he took his purchase. "Thank you. You've been a lot of help Sherry." He told her as they shook hands.

"Good luck." Sherry told him as she waved and he left the shop.

Sho looked at his watch as he sat in the driver's seat of his recently bought black 4WD Pickup truck. "2 hours." He announced as he placed the new purchase on the leather passenger's seat and the diesel engine roared to life to carry him down the small highway, that was lined with palm trees and a view of the ocean on the left, to his small apartment, his temporary home until his music to _**Sabrina**_ had been fully dubbed to the film.

As Kyoko and Kuon slept comfortably, awaiting their big day, Sho prepared for his. He slipped on a fresh pair of jeans and a warm long-sleeved shirt that would keep out the chilled February air. He slipped on his favorite, well worn leather boots and combed his freshly cut hair. He splashed on a little aftershave and checked his deodorant, then looked in the mirror at the nervous man with a mission. "Well... Here goes nothing." He announced to the empty bedroom as he grabbed his keys, wallet and the little white leather box and shoved them in his pockets.

* * *

He kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye as they slowly walked down the sandy beach in the moonlight. To him, she was as radiant as the sun. Her soft, silky hair billowed in the breeze. Her long eyelashes caressed her rosy cheeks when she blinked. She was his angel. He kept clearing his throat nervously.

"Sho... You aren't coming down with something are you?" She asked when he had cleared his throat for the fifth time.

He shook his head and turned to her with a serious look. He stopped, faced her and caressed her cheek as he stared into her enchanting eyes.

Her eyes grew wide as Sho knelt down on one knee in the cold sand and took a little white box out of his pocket. "Becca... I love you more than life itself... I know I'm not worthy of you but, it would make my life complete if you would find it in your heart to spend your life with me. Becca? Will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

She gasped and nodded vigorously as she held out her shaky hand and he slipped the little trinket on the proper finger. She then leapt into his arm with tears in her eyes and kissed practically every inch of his face as she giggled happily. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too." He chuckled, stood and spun her around then kissed her soundly. "Thank you Becca." He whispered softly in her ear. "Thank you so much."


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

* * *

They were the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. Were his thoughts as he witnessed his two sons and his daughter being pulled from his wife. His boys, that were the spitting image of himself, Akira and Hayate and his daughter that was the miniature copy of his wife, Kohaku. Kohaku... meaning amber for her beautiful eyes like her mother. They were perfect in every way. Kuon smiled softly as he watched the nurses fawn over them in the nursery as his wife slept off the pain meds they had given her. He thanked all the gods that they had put up the barrier during the surgery or, he would have never lasted watching them slice into her. Granted that it was pain free, but he didn't ever want her to have to go through something like that ever again.

Before the surgery, they had decided together that perhaps five was enough. He offered to go through a vasectomy and she protested, but in the end she caved. After having it done, he kind of wished that he didn't, even though it's more easily reversed for men. God it hurt. He felt like a truck drove over his privates and backed over it several times for an entire week. After watching her go through the C-section though, he decided the pain was worth it.

"Daddy!" Kuon-chan ran up behind him and wrapped his little arms around Kuon's legs.

Kuon picked him up so that he could see his new brothers and sister through the nursery window. "Wave to your brothers and sister, Kuon." Kuon Sr. whispered to him with a proud smile that matched his son's.

"Ah... Kuon-kun. Sorry, he got away from me while I was tending to Hikari-chan." Makoto told him as she walked up to the nursery window with Hikari in her arms. "Oh... Kuu-san and Julie-san will be by later and Saena-san and Toudou-san will be by before the end of visiting hours."

Kuon nodded. "Thank you Makoto-san. We really appreciate all you've done for us and knowing that you're staying, even though we've accidentally increased your workload, means a great deal to us."

She laughed. "Kuon-san... You and Kyoko-san have done nothing, but treat me like family. I wouldn't leave for all the riches in the world." She smiled gently as she rubbed Hikari's back.

* * *

5,600 kilometers... That was the distance. The distance between Los Angeles and Tokyo. As the Hizuri clan, family and friends were celebrating the new additions to the family, one Shotaro Fuwa and Rebecca Ann Taylor were celebrating their engagement quietly in a little coffee shop off the Pacific Coast Highway near Laguna Beach California and listening to the Indie Band that was there for the night's entertainment as they quietly sat on the little brown sofa and snuggled.

This is where he belonged... With her... Not on a stage. Not in some mansion alone. Not in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland, but here. Anywhere she was... was home. He kissed her temple. "I love you."

She smiled up at him comfortably. "I love you too, Sho."

"Thank you..." He whispered into her hair as he breathed in her scent. The soft scent of her apple shampoo.

"Hmm?" She asked a little confused.

"Thank you for loving me... even though I don't deserve it." He confessed.

"Sho... everyone deserves to be loved." She told him and kissed his cheek. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"But..." He started.

She shushed him with her finger to his lips. "As long as you don't make the same mistakes again."

He nodded. "That most definitely will not happen." He gave her a small smile.

"Now... that's enough of that." She smiled and sat up to take another sip of her mocha cappuccino with a double shot of espresso, also know as the shop's _Keith Richards_.

He chuckled at the thought of the name of the drink. "You know... That thing is going to keep you up all night." He warned.

She gave him a sexy smile and poked him in the ribs. "That's exactly what I'm counting on cowboy."

He raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Really?" He whispered in a low growl into her ear then nipped it.

She nodded then licked his neck. "Really..."

* * *

Julie Hizuri could safely say, at the moment, that she hadn't been this happy since the birth of her own son as she stood in her daughter's room, with Saena and Kuu, holding little Akira Hizuri as Saena held Hayate and Kuu held his granddaughter Kohaku. The two little boy twins looked every bit like their father and their sister like their mother.

"Kuu... We have five babies." She announced excitedly.

Saena smiled gently at the little bundle in her arms, reminiscing on how wonderful it felt to hold Kyoko in the beginning before she allowed her resentments seep in and nearly destroy their relationship.

"Such tiny little fingers and toes." He cooed as he held the infant.

"Otousan, Okasan, Mother... It's time for the babies to go back to the nursery." Kyoko announced to the doting grandparents.

Kuu pouted, confirming to Kyoko exactly where Kuon found his orphaned puppy look. "But Kyoko-chan... We want to cuddle the babies some more."

"Otousan... They need their sleep and so do I." She smiled. "Don't worry. You'll see them plenty tomorrow when we go home." She reassured him as the two other women in the room placed their infants in their bassinets.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Kuon greeted as he entered the room.

"Kuon! I thought you had a photo-shoot today." She scolded.

"I did." He kissed her forehead. "I'm done."

She pouted.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"I didn't get to give you a Birthday present or, your Valentine's chocolate." She whined as the grandparents quietly left the lovebirds to themselves.

He chuckled. "I think that you gave me a wonderful gift this year that could never be matched." He told her as he gave a little kiss to each of his new children. "They were born on my birthday, you know."

She smiled widely. "I suppose you're right. Happy Birthday, Kuon." She kissed him on the cheek as they stood over their children admiring the new members of their family. "I still feel bad about... You know." She blushed a little.

He turned to her and stroked her cheek. "I don't. I feel bad that you had to go through all of that again. Besides... If we decide we want more, it can be reversed." He pulled her into a hug. "So... Stop worrying about it."

She nodded and took in his scent. They hadn't had a moments peace like this for days. If a family member hadn't been visiting it was a friend. It felt nice. A nice little quiet moment, alone together.

"Mama!" Kuon-chan burst into the room as the nurses and Makoto followed.

"Shh.." Kyoko told him as she started to pick him up only to have Kuon scold her and scoop him away from her before she could.

"Kyoko... You can't lift him yet. You'll tear your stitches." He reminded her.

She sighed in disappointment then sat on the sofa.

"Here now you can sit with Mommy." Kuon told him. "She's still a little sore, so you have to be careful with her."

"Does Mommy have an Owie?" His cute little voice questioned.

Kuon nodded. "Yes, but she'll be better in a couple of weeks." He told him.

"Okay..." He told them as he climbed onto the sofa next to her and carefully hugged Kyoko and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I love you Mommy. Do my kisses make it better?"

Kyoko giggled and kissed him back. "Yes... Because of your kisses Mommy will feel better in no time at all."


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

* * *

"This came for you today Kyoko-san." Satomi told her as she handed her the large manila envelope with a string of postage stamps on it and an American return address.

"I wonder who it could be from. The handwriting doesn't look familiar." Kyoko pondered.

Kyoko opened the large envelope and poured the contents onto the table. From it fell a letter in familiar handwriting and a smaller white embossed envelope with gold lettering.

 _Dear Kyoko,_

 _I know I could never apologize enough for the pain that I put you through, but I can thank you from the bottom of my heart. I can thank you for everything you have done for me. I can thank you for the life you have shown me that I can live. You gave me a real future. You have given me the chance to experience what you found all those years ago with Kuon Hizuri and for that I cannot thank you enough. I honestly don't expect you to have any desire to attend, but Becca encouraged me to send you the invitation to our wedding. I would really like to see you there as a friend even though you may not see me as one any longer. It would mean a lot to both of us if you and Kuon attended._

 _Sincerely Sho_

 _(at the bottom was his personal phone number)_

The wedding invitation was decorated with the image of a couple on horse back facing each other under a mesquite tree. It was a faded photo of Sho and Becca on their horses, one black Quarter horse and one chestnut Appaloosa, Mio and Ranger.

 _ **You are invited to celebrate the marriage of Rebecca Ann Taylor and Mark Ferguson** (Shotaro Fuwa was scribbled in his handwriting next to his name) **; June 3rd 20XX at 4pm; Bar S Ranch, Dumas Texas; Please RSVP by May 1st 20XX; Dress will be semi-casual with dinner and dancing after ceremony. No gifts necessary or, expected. We only want your company.**_

Kyoko read the letter again as she sat at her dining room table and smiled gently as she lay it down in front of her then placed the invitation on top of it. There was no pain, no anger and no frustration. She was serene. She was happy for him. She had almost 3 years to heal from what had happened and she was happy that he found his happiness like she did.

"What do you have there?" Kuon asked as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers from behind as she sat.

"A wedding invitation from Sho." She told him hesitantly.

Kuon's eyes darkened with worry. "Are you okay?"

She turned to look at him with a little surprise and caressed his cheek as she looked up at him. "Of course I am Sweetheart." She saw the question in his eyes. "Kuon... That stopped being an issue long before we got married." She assured him. "The only thing that bothered me was his childishness and asinine behavior."

Kuon sighed in relief. "So... Do you want to go?" He asked as he picked up and read the letter.

She looked at him in deep thought. "Hmm, well... We've never been to Texas before. Could be fun." She smirked. "and I would like to meet the girl that tamed _The Great Sho Fuwa_."

Kuon chuckled. "Could be interesting, but the second he..."

She put her fingers over his mouth to stop him. "I know... We will leave." She told him firmly to complete the sentence in a positive manner and winked at him.

Kuon nodded. "Yes... We will leave." He hugged her tightly and kissed her neck.

"Do you think Okasan and Otousan would mind watching the kids?" She asked.

Kuon chuckled. "You're kidding... Right?"

Kyoko thought about how Kuu was and giggled. "I guess that was kind of a stupid question." She looked at the invitation once again. "Hmm. I wonder what we should wear? The invitation says semi-casual." She pondered out loud.

Kuon gently took her and and gave her a small smile. "Why don't you call and ask?"

She nodded. "Maybe I should. I'll need to anyway to let them know we're coming."

* * *

 _ **RING... RING... RING...**_

" **Mark's Orchard, which nut would you like to speak to?** " Sho answered in jest chuckling as Becky sat in the background rolling her eyes at him.

Kyoko sat staring at her phone in disbelief. "Umm... Sorry.. I think I have the wrong number... I'm looking for Sho."

" **Oh! Shit! Sorry... Kyoko? Is it really you?** " He answered excitedly. " **How ya been. Ain't heard from you in a while.** " He had actually developed a bit of Southern American drawl and definitely got used to using slang.

" **We got the invitation that you sent. Do you really want us there?** " She asked.

" **Of course we want you guys here. If it weren't for you we would have never met!** " You could hear the happiness in his voice. Kyoko was a little bit thrown off by it. He was definitely not the old Sho. " **How's the little sprouts and the big guy?** "

Sho was asking about the kids and Kuon like he genuinely wanted to know. She relaxed a bit he sounded so laid back. " **They're doing good.** " She laughed. " **We just had triplets last month.** "

Sho whistled. " **Damn woman. He's keeping you busy.** " He laughed. " **How many is that now?** "

Now it felt like she was talking to a brother. It kind of made her shudder at bit. " **We have 5 now. We decided that would be enough.** " She giggled.

He was silent for a bit. " **Kyoko... I'm really happy for you. I'm glad you found someone that treats you like you deserve.** "

She felt a little happy tear escape. " **Thank you Sho. That means a lot to me.** "

" **Ah... So, don't worry about hotels or, anything. We'll set you guys here up at the ranch. And Becca says nothing formal just your Sunday best is fine.** " He chuckled. " **If I had my way it would be boots and jeans the whole way, but she's doin' the plannin'.** " He paused. " **I can't wait for you to meet her. I think you would really like her.** " He made it sound like it was really important to him. As if he really needed her approval.

" **I guess we'll see you in June then.** " Kyoko smiled into the phone.

" **Alrighty... Will see ya then. Take care.** " The call just ended. Kyoko stared at the phone with a puzzled look on her face.

Kuon looked at Kyoko's puzzled face and asked. "You okay Babe?" Worried that Sho had said something wrong or, insulting.

She nodded. "That was so strange."

"What's that?" He asked.

"He... He just sounded so different. Happy. He just didn't sound like himself. At least not the Sho I knew." She explained.

"Is that good or, bad." Kuon asked warily.

"It's good...very good." She gave him a dazzling smile. "It felt like I was talking to a brother or, something... Kind of creepy, all things considered."

Kuon laughed. As long as it wasn't another Cain Heel brother, he was fine with it.

* * *

May was coming to a close and the day of the wedding was nearing. In her off time, Kyoko was bustling around, packing and Satomi was clearing her schedule for the week of June 3rd. Kyoko wanted to get them a gift regardless of what the invitation had stated and she still didn't know what to bring for the new couple.

 _ **BUZZ...BUZZ... BUZZ...**_

It was an unlisted number. Kyoko's brow furrowed. _I wonder who it could be?_ There weren't too many people that had her personal number anymore.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hizuri Kyoko speaking." She answered in her standard greeting.

The phone was silent for a bit. " **Umm. Oh! Um is this Kyoko?** " The sweet southern female voice asked.

" **Yes. This is Kyoko speaking.** " Kyoko had switched to English. " **May I ask who's calling?** "

" **Oh sorry... This is Becca. I'm sorry to bother you.** " She told her nervously.

" **Hello Becca. It's nice to meet you. How can I help you.** " Kyoko asked cordially not wanting the girl to think that she and Sho had anything going on.

" **Um I have a question... well... more of a favor and you can say no if you want to.** " She told her nervously.

Kyoko smiled into the phone. She has nothing to worry about. " **What did you need?** " Kyoko asked.

" **Well I would like to give Sho something really special as a wedding gift and I thought maybe you could help me. I... Um... I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to give us a picture of Kuon Jr... You don't have to if it's too much to ask. I'll understand.** " She quickly added the end.

" **Did Sho put you up to this?** " She asked cautiously.

" **Oh... No! Of course not! I'm sorry if I gave that impression. I... I just thought it would be a nice gift. He doesn't even know about this.** " She explained. She had a hunch Kyoko would respond like this after everything he said he put her through.

" **Are you sure this is a good idea.** " Kyoko asked.

Becca sighed. " **Umm... Mrs. Hizuri.** " She addressed her with respect in her tone. " **He told me about what happened. He's not very proud of it either. If he found out I told you he would be very upset with me, but I just wanted to do something special for him.** " Her voice sounded humble an apologetic.

" **Becca... You can call me Kyoko and I will look for a very special picture for you to give him.** " She informed her in a gentle motherly tone. " **I understand.** "

Becca sighed in relief. " **Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me. Thank you.** "

" **You're welcome.** " Kyoko told her letting go of all of the apprehension she had felt earlier.

" **Umm... Did you have any questions about the wedding? I know he spoke to you last week, but I swear that man can be such a dope sometimes if it don't involve music or, horses.** " She laughed.

 _This is new.._ Kyoko thought. " **Horses?** "

" **Oh yeah... He owns the Bar S where we'll be havin' the wedding. He bought it for his horse last year and just started adding others.** " She giggled. " **He'd been makin' enough money doing soundtracks for movies and writing music for artists so, he decided to buy his little Mio a place of her own and get her some companions. It kinda blew up from there and now he's a horse breeder.** "

Kyoko's ears perked. " **Mio?** "

" **Oh yes... She was mine. He bought her at an auction from me when we first met. I raised her from a foal. Her name means** _ **'My Own'**_ **.** " Becca explained.

" **Wow... He really has changed.** " Kyoko thought out loud. Becca smiled into the phone.

" **Yes, he has... Thanks to you and your husband... Thank you Kyoko.** " She said softly. There was the silence of female camaraderie between them. " **Well, I better get goin'. Thank you Kyoko. I really appreciate your help on this. I'll see you on June 1** **st** **?** " She asked.

" **I'm happy to help.** " Kyoko told her. " **And yes. Kuon and I will be there for you two.** "

" **Alright. See you then.** " Becca hung up, happy that the call went the way it did. She had been so nervous talking to Kyoko. Especially with all of the things he had told her about what had happened. She was shocked that Kyoko didn't tell her off and hang up as soon as she heard her voice. She sighed in relief. "So glad she's as nice as Sho said."


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

* * *

They would fly into Albuquerque New Mexico then on to Amarillo Texas then finally rent a car and drive about 50 miles to their final destination for the wedding. Yukihito had already made all of the arrangements for their flights and connecting flights and their rental car. Their time spent on the flight would be at least 13 hours, plenty of time to sleep and prepare themselves for their week in America.

Kyoko fidgeted nervously as they made their way from Amarillo to the outskirts of Dumas Texas. She was hoping that this would not go horribly like her meetings with Sho had in the past.

Kuon looked at her from the corner of his eye. "It's not too late to back out you know. They will understand." He told her, trying not to show his feelings of discomfort for the situation.

She sighed deeply. "No... I'll be fine. I'm probably just worried for nothing. Besides, we can't avoid this meeting forever and at some point we're going to have to tell Kuon-chan too."

"But, not right now." Kuon added.

"Of course not. I still think he's too young to understand right now. I'm not telling him until he's older. I don't want him to think that his father didn't want him or, left because of him." She explained.

Kuon smiled and nodded in agreement. He had felt a little guilty about their not telling him for a while now. "I agree."

She looked to him in surprise. "You don't mind?"

"No... I think he should know but, only when we're sure he can understand and handle it." He explained.

She took his hand that he wasn't using for driving and kissed the back of it. "Thank you for loving us so much Kuon." She brought his hand to her face and rubbed the back with her cheek then kissed it again.

Kuon smiled. "Thank you for loving me."

* * *

"Sit down Hun... You're putting a rut in the floor with your pacin'." Becky told him in an amused tone.

Sho looked up at her and sighed deeply. "Sorry Baby... Just a little nervous."

Becky stood from the sofa and moved to wrap her arms around his waist. "It'll be okay. They wouldn't be here if they didn't want to share tomorrow with us."

He sighed deeply again and stoked her thick dark locks. "You're right... You always are." He kissed her forehead and smiled softly.

She smiled widely. "Of course I am." She told him. "Now... Let's get ready. They'll be here any minute."

* * *

"So are you ready?" Kuon asked as she gripped his hand tightly in the car after he turned it off.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and nodded. His hand slipped out of hers as he left the car to open her door.

"Here we go." He told her as Sho and Becky approached them from the front porch. She nodded. "Yes... Here we go."

"Welcome to our home." Becky greeted. "Kyoko! It's so nice to finally get to meet you." She told her as she pulled her into a bone crushing hug that was very Kyoko worthy.

"Th-thank y-you." Kyoko stuttered not expecting such an exuberant greeting. She may be married into an American family but, she was still not used to the open displays of enthusiastic affection from strangers.

Sho chuckled and shook Kuon's hand. "Thanks man. We're really happy you guys decided to come. You don't know what this means to us." He started to reach for Kyoko to hug her but, decided to give her a light pat on the back. "Thank you Imōuto-chan." He whispered to her in Japanese.

She gave him a surprised look and smiled. "You're welcome Nii-san." She replied.

"Well, now that the hello's are done... Why don't we get y'all settled in." Sho announced. "Kuon... I'll help ya get your bags together and Becca will show Kyoko where y'all 'll be stayin'."

Kuon and Kyoko just looked at him dumbfounded. This just didn't seem to be the old Sho at all and his slow drawl, accent that he had developed over these past years and mannerisms really threw them off.

The house was not at all what Kyoko or, Kuon would have expected from Sho. Small for his old standards. It was a 4 bedroom, 3 bath Ranch style home. The biggest feature of the property would be the corrals, pasture, barn and the stable that housed Sho's baby... Mio and her companions.

The room Becky had given to Kyoko and Kuon had been a comfortably sized bedroom that contained a Mission style, king-sized bed with and en-suite bathroom. _It's cozy_. Kyoko thought to herself as she unpacked their things and Kuon organized the bathroom. _He really has changed_. She was broken out of her reverie as Becky knocked on the room door.

"Come in." Kyoko called out as she lay the framed photo of Kuon-chan on the bed next to her suitcase.

Becky entered the room. "Sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you would like a tour after you're done there." She asked. "Dinner won't be ready for another hour or, so. Sho's cookin' tonight and he asked me if I could show you and Kuon around."

"Oh... It's not a bother. We would love for you to show us around." Kyoko replied. "Oh! Before you go." Kyoko held up the photo that Becky had requested.

Becky smiled widely and almost melted at the sight. "Really? Are you sure?"

Kyoko nodded and handed her the photo.

"Wow, he looks just like you. So darling." She told Kyoko as she gazed at the photo of Kuon-chan posing in a black gi with a white belt, standing with others close to his age in the Uesugi dojo.

"He'll be turning five this year." Kyoko beamed brightly. "He's learning Aikido and Kendo, but I think he likes American Football more." She giggled. "He's always watching it with Kuon."

"Wow... He's only four? He looks like he's going to be really tall when he gets older." Becky told her. "Was your dad tall?" She asked not knowing everything about Kyoko's past.

Kyoko just looked at her in thought. "I'm not sure. I never had the opportunity to meet him." She answered.

Becky nodded then smiled. "I guess we almost have something in common. My mamma left my daddy when I was four. I guess in that way... we're almost like sisters."

Kyoko smiled. "I guess you're right." She told her as she zipped the suitcase shut and slid it under the bed.

"I'm gonna put this in a safe place and I'll see you in the livin' room." Becky told her as she left the room.

"Everything alright?" Kuon asked as he emerged from their bathroom and wrapped her in his arms from behind.

Kyoko smiled and turned to him. "I think so. I really think so." She told him and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

As Kyoko and Kuon waited in the living room Sho came out from the kitchen in his black apron with the phrase, _**"Prick With A Fork"**_ on and carrying a fork. Kyoko turned to him and suddenly burst into fits of laughter causing Kuon to turn to see what she was laughing at.

Sho chuckled. "Yeah... Becca got this for me. Pretty fitting huh?" He laughed. "Anyway, dinner will be ready soon. I threw some venison on the grill. I hope y'all like it. I caught it last season, so it's pretty fresh and the vegetables are from the garden." He told them.

"You have a garden? Sho? You hunt?" Kyoko asked in disbelief and Kuon just smiled in surprise.

Sho nodded. "No biggie. Becca will take you out back when she shows ya around." He told them as Becca kissed him on the cheek and smacked him on the backside.

During the grand tour, they passed through the stables that held Sho's horses, saw the rather large vegetable garden, the chicken coop and yard, the corrals and the barn where Sho kept 3 dairy cows and a bull when they weren't out to pasture.

"Wow... This looks like a lot of work." Kyoko commented and Kuon agreed.

"Do you do all of this on your own?" Kuon asked.

Becky shook her head. "No, no... Sho's brothers, Dave and Jeff, help out. They share the property with Sho." She told them as she pointed to two houses off in the distance. "They take turns when they ain't busy making music. Oh... That reminds me. They'll be stoppin' by. Y'all get to meet em at dinner. I'll warn ya now though, Jeff's a little rough around the edges when it comes to women, so don't take anything he says to heart, Kuon. He's a big flirt but, don't act on it."

Kuon closed his eyes and shook his head. Kyoko just nodded. "Thanks for the warning." Kuon chuckled and the three made their way back to the patio for their meal.

"Holy Shit!" Kuon exclaimed as a large black and tan dog that reached his waist padded up to them and followed next to Sho as he started to bring the food to the table. "What kind of dog is that?"

Sho laughed as Kyoko cowered behind Kuon. "No worries, He's a big teddy bear. His name is Chico, he's a Tibetan Mastiff. He helps around the ranch." Sho looked at Chico and pointed to the corner of the patio away from the food and commanded. "Chico... Go sit." and Chico did as he was told. "He's a year old. Still learning." Sho commented.

Chico barked as the two brothers loudly made their way to the backyard. "Man she was totally into you." Jeff teased.

"Jeff you need to cut that crap out and grow a pair. I got a girl already. Don't need another." Dave scolded.

"Ah.." Sho smiled. "They're here." He told his guests. "We're in the back guys!" Sho called out as finished bringing all of the food to the table.

"Whoa! I feel honored." Jeff said playfully. "Mark cooked for us."

Sho shook his head. "It's okay Jeff. They know."

His foster brothers chuckled and smiled.

"Jeff... Dave... This is Kuon Hizuri and his wife Kyoko." Sho introduced them.

Jeff's eyes went wide. "The movie stars?! Seriously?! Man how do you know them?!"

Dave cuffed him on the back of the head and whispered to him. "Jeff... Kyoko?"

"Oh! Sorry. Um. Got a little carried away. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri." Jeff apologized when he realized his error. Sho had told them about Kyoko and Kuon a few months after Mio.

Kuon chuckled and held out his hand to shake. "It's alright. Nice to meet you."

They then all sat down to enjoy their meal that had been prepared by their host.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon lay wrapped in each other's arms as the moonlight filtered into the room giving it an ethereal glow with the ceiling fan gently fanning them. Kuon gently caressed her side as his lips traveled down her neck and lavished her shoulder.

"Shh..." The male voice chuckled outside their door. "Someone's gonna hear."

The female voice murmured something low.

The male voice answered. "Sweetie... You wanted to wait until our wedding night. I'm not taking that away from you."

The female let out a cute little growl of frustration.

"Aw... come on Babe... That don't mean we can't do other stuff." He whispered slyly.

Kyoko looked at Kuon and giggled when they heard the other bedroom door shut.

"I guess we should be extra quiet." Kuon chuckled as he nipped her ear and she squeaked. "Extra, extra quiet." he said in a husky voice as he worked his way down her neck to her breast and gently sucked on one of her many favorite spots of his.

She let out a soft moan and he smiled into her skin that he was now marking just below her bra line as his left hand trailed to more pleasurable territory. Her thigh brushed gently between his legs and he gave her a excited and satisfied growl as she felt his heat. "Kuon..." She moaned breathlessly as his fingers pleasurably prepared her for him.

"You are delicious my Queen." He murmured to her as his licked her from him then kissed her deeply then pulled her up into his lap as he sat and sheathed himself within her. They both sighed in contentment as he wrapped one arm around her back and guided her in the rhythm with his other hand on her perfectly toned backside. "You feel so good." He groaned.

"Kuon..." She gasped. "Harder." She begged.

He lay her back down on the bed and pulled her legs higher on his waist. "God Kyoko." He breathed out in quiet ecstasy as they both reveled in the pleasurable sensations.

Resisting the urge to scream, she finally tumbled over the edge, taking him with her. He collapsed on the bed next to her and they both giggled. "Wow..." She whispered.

He kissed her gently on her pouty lips. "Thank you Love."

She caressed his cheek as she stared into his green eyes. "Thank _**you** _ my Emperor." She smiled mischievously then snuggled into him as he covered them both with the soft cotton sheets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Becky bustled around in a panic. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Sho what are we going to do?"

"Becca... calm down and tell me what's wrong." Sho stopped her from pacing.

"The caterers. They got the day wrong! Can you believe this. They have it right but, they scheduled someone else in our slot and can't make it!" She was nearly in tears.

He pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay. We can do this ourselves. Do they have the cake or, will someone else take care of it?"

She sighed in relief. "Someone else thank goodness."

"Alright... I'll take care of this. Okay? Don't worry." He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Sho? What's wrong?" Kyoko asked as she and Kuon stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

He shook his head. "Nothing to worry too much about. The caterers got the wrong day."

Kyoko looked at Kuon and he nodded. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Alright... How many guests?"

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"How many guests?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Um... about 50, I think." He stammered out.

"Pft... At least give me a challenge. I cook for Kuu Hizuri for heaven's sake." She giggled. "The black hole of Hollywood." She scoffed.

Kuon chuckled.

Sho and Becky stood with confused looks plastered on their faces.

"My dad can easily eat that much in one sitting." Kuon explained.

Sho looked at him in disbelief.

"Trust me. Just tell Kyoko what you want and she'll have it done in less than a couple of hours." Kuon reassured them.

"Really?" Becky asked as she quickly grabbed a small notepad and started jotting down dishes. She handed Kyoko the list.

A big smile spread across Kyoko's lips and she nodded. She took the pen and started jotting down ingredients and amounts that would be needed. "Okay... Here you go." She handed the list to Kuon. "Why don't you and Sho go and pick things up for us." Kyoko told him.

He winced a little. He would do this without killing him. She was trusting him to do this for her. Kuon nodded in assent then kissed her cheek as Sho grabbed the keys to his truck.

"We're gonna have to go into town for all of this. Be back in a couple of hours Babe." Sho kissed Becky and led Kuon out to his truck. "Sorry about this... You guys are supposed to be our guests." He sounded a little defeated.

"It's alright Fuwa... Kyoko volunteered." Kuon told him as he buckled in and they pulled onto the road.

Sho shook his head. "Na man, I'm not that guy anymore. Just call me Sho or, Ferguson. Fuwa died the day he crossed the Pacific."

Kuon nodded. "Yeah, I know that feeling." The truck was silent on their way. "So... Kyoko wants to tell Kuon about you." He broke the silence.

"And what do you think?" Sho asked.

"I think she should..." He told him truthfully.

"Really?" He was a little surprised. "I...I don't think I really deserve that honor." He whispered. "I hurt them so much...He's going to hate me."

Kuon shook his head. "No... She won't tell him everything. He doesn't need to know everything."

Sho chuckled wryly. "Maybe she could tell him I'm his Uncle. He's already got a great Dad. He doesn't need a shitty one that wasn't there."

Kuon sighed one of his NG sighs. "You guys were young. Maybe you two should talk it out and figure out what you want him to know." Kuon suggested.

Sho nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would probably be better."

* * *

The two young men made it back to the ranch in one piece with a truck bed full of groceries, laughing and joking around. Kyoko and Becky watched the two with mouths agape.

"What? Didn't you trust me?" Kuon asked in mock hurt tone.

Sho laughed. "Kyoko... Kuon's fine with me as long as I'm not being an arrogant ass."

Becky choked then giggled.

Both of the men kissed their women and proceeded to unpack the foods and liquor for the party as other friends helped put together and decorated for the wedding outside in the back yard while Jeff and Dave took care of the daily chores with the animals and garden.

The two couples worked quickly to prep and cook. The Becky and Kuon chopped and Kyoko and Sho cooked.

"Sho, I didn't know you could cook." Kyoko commented as they sautéed and baked.

"Ah... Um... Taisho taught me at the Inn when you were helping Okami." He explained not wanting to mention his parents. They had basically disowned him, after all. The were strangers to him now.

Kyoko understood. She heard and felt it in his tone. She was his only family now. "So... you really meant it when you called me Imōuto?"

He nodded. "We should probably keep it that way." He gave her a small smile.

She sighed. She knew what he meant and wanted and it would remain that way. "Alright Nii-san. We're family now." She patted him on the shoulder. He would be able to stay in Kuon-chan's life without complicating things or, giving Kuon-chan the wrong idea about his father. There wouldn't be any hows or, whys about their complex situation. He would be known as Uncle Mark from Texas from this point on, Kyoko's brother...

* * *

 _ **2 Years Later**_

"Mom... Who is that?" Kuon asked his mother as she was being hugged by the tall man at the airport.

"This is your Uncle Mark, Sweetie."

"He talks funny like grandpa Kuu's friend Tex." The charismatic 7 year old introduced himself to his Uncle for the first time and shook Sho's hand.

"Good to finally get to meet ya sport." Sho told him as he ruffled his hair. "This here is your Auntie Becky." He told him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and introduced her to his son/nephew. "And this is you new cousin were workin' on here." He patted Becky's tiny baby bump.

Kyoko squealed with delight as she hugged Becky. "Congratulations!"

And thus the lives of Sho and Kyoko have almost come full circle. At least for now, but that's a story for another day.

 _ **~Fin~**_


End file.
